Esposa Comprada (Psicosis)
by Evelyn939
Summary: UA.El no me quiere.Piensa que solo sirvo para dar una buena impresión y claro, para formar una pareja perfecta de la que todos hablan. Si tan solo supieran que mi vida es un infierno a su lado. Para poder heredar esta empresa se tenía que casar. ¡El problema es que me compro para ser su esposa!
1. Chapter 1

**nota:esta es una adaptación de una novela que leei en wattpad(no me pude resistir aserla adaptación me encanto es un poco oscura para mi gusto pero me encanto )llamada** **Esposa Comprada (Psicosis)** **escrita por TaniaVN enserio pasen a leerla historia original yo me quede con ganas de leer mas cuando lei el final de esta novela lo único que pude decir es OMG OMG Y MAS OMG como no quiero arruinarles la historia ni adelantarles nada del final asi que solo diré que no es un final feliz al menos no para ella pero si para el si quieren descubrirlo sigan leyendo o como les mencione antes lean la historia original en wattpad tratare de subir un capitulo todos los dias**

 **advertencia esta historia contiene: lenguaje vulgar violencia secuestro amenazas asesinatos suspenso psicosis romance y drama**

 **esta historia no es mia crédito a TaniaVN**

 **prólogo**

El no me quiere.  
Piensa que solo sirvo para dar una buena impresión y claro, para formar una pareja perfecta de la que todos hablan. Si tan solo supieran que mi vida es un infierno a su lado.

Cuando lo conocí pensé que no era lo que aparentaba... todos esos tatuajes y la fachada de "Bad Boy". Creí que todo eso era mentira, después de todo, quién se iba a imaginar que un chico así fuera heredero de una empresa mundialmente conocida.  
Para poder heredar esta empresa se tenía que casar. ¡El problema es que me compro para ser su esposa! Bulma Briefs, mucho gusto.  
Ahora solo quiero irme a casa y pensar que todo lo que me hizo es un mal sueño.

Si tan solo el fuera diferente, le podría tomar cariño.  
¿Cómo pudo una chica humilde llegar a ser esposa de un mujeriego, egoísta, multimillonario, guapo, sexy, violento y grosero Vegeta Ouji y terminar en la locura total por el ? Descúbrelo... te invito a leer mi historia.  
Aquí puede ocurrir cualquier cosa.

 **novela origInal en wattpad llamada** **Esposa Comprada (Psicosis)** **por TaniaVN (leanla)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 1. Vidas diferentes**

 **Bulma**

¡Por fin!

Me siento muy orgullosa de mi, ¿Por que? La respuesta es fácil, acabo de terminar mi carrera profesional como nutrióloga. Es un logro muy grande que lo haya hecho a mis cortos 22 años. Mis padres se han esforzado tanto para apoyarme con mis estudios que no tengo como pagarles esto que hicieron por mi.

-Bulma,Hija! Felicidades! Me alegra tanto que hayas logrado tu sueño. Dijo mi mamâ

-Gracias mamâ, pero no lo hubiera logrado sin ti o sin mi papá, incluso pienso que mi hermano también tuvo influencia sobre esto. Conteste abrazándola. -Papá, Gracias por todo!

-Auch.-respondió mi papâ ante mi abrazo hacia el. -No me des las gracias Bul, todo esto te lo mereces.

-No te olvides de mi Bulma Briefs Respondió mi hermano Trunks

-No podría hacerlo feo. Conteste con otro abrazo para el

Ahora ya podría trabajar y ayudar a mis padres en el aspecto económico, somos una familia muy humilde pero unida, desde que Trunks empezó a trabajar todo cambió para bien.

-Genial ahora hay un abogado y una nutrióloga en la familia... creo que es momento de festejar no? -Trunks siempre pensando en fiestas, pero solo por esta vez le tomare la palabra, digo después de todo... solo es una fiesta ¿Que podría pasarme? Mi hermano estará para cuidarme.

 **Vegeta**

Creo que hoy es Viernes,Desperté en una habitación que no era la mía ¿Que raro, no? Jajaja noten mi sarcasmo, por favor.

A mi lado vi a una chica rubia ¿Como era su nombre? ¿Mary? ¿Janet? ¿Ana? No, no, no, era... Crystal? Pfff como sea me da igual.

Me levanté muy rápido de la cama y fui a tomar una ducha como de costumbre. Me vestí y salí de la habitación. No planeaba despedirme, a mi no me gustan esas cursilerías.

Me dirigí al estacionamiento del hotel y subí a mi auto.

+Llamada telefónica +

-Hola Vegeta! Como amaneciste después de la fiesta de ayer?

-Raditz?

-Quien más bro?

-Perdoname hermano es que sigo más dormido que despierto

-Por lo que veo Alison te dejo loco.

-Quien es Alison?

-La chica rubia que te presenté ayer!

-Hahaha si, pues tu sabes que solo es otro polvo más.

-Jajajaja no cambias Vegeta, bueno al parecer no te has enterado de la noticia que dio a conocer tu padre verdad?

-No, tengo algo que ver con eso?

-Tienes todo que ver! Mejor ven a la empresa y habla con el.

-Okey voy para allá.

Fin de llamada telefónica

Raditz es como mi hermano, el y yo crecimos juntos. Su papá es socio del mio, asi que todo el tiempo nos estábamos viendo.

aunque él era igual que yo (mujeriego, "egoísta", fiestero y sin compromisos) decidió "sentar cabeza". Dice que a nuestros 26 años tenemos que empezar a ejercer nuestra carrera y ayudar en la empresa de nuestros padres, aunque no solo eso... se va a casar. Hace un año conoció a una chica Lorena dice que es el amor de su vida. Me da gusto por mi amigo aunque yo no puedo hacer lo mismo.

Llegue a la empresa y subí hasta la oficina de mi padre.

-Hola papá, Raditz dijo que tenías algo importante que decirme.

-Si claro, siéntate Ouji

-Papâ! Sabes que no me gusta que me llames por mi segundo nombre.

-Lo siento Ouji, ahora siéntate! Tenemos que hablar.

-De?

-De la empresa

-Escuchó…

-Como ya sabes Bardock(el padre de Raditz) y yo hemos decidido que tu y Raditz se hagan cargo de la empresa.

-Si eso ya lo sabia padre.

-Pero no te dije mis condiciones hijo.

-Tienes condiciones?

-Si y por eso te necesitaba aquí.

-Bueno, cuales son tus dichosas condiciones?

-Las vas a tener que aceptar si es que quieres ser dueño de la empresa.

-Padre... dime ya

-Vegeta Ouji, tu madre y yo hemos visto que desde que terminaste la carrera no has hecho absolutamente nada de tu vida.

-Otra vez con lo mismo papá? Ya habíamos hablado de esto.

-Lo se pero esta vez es diferente.

-Ya tengo mi casa propia y trabajo aqui en la empresa, además ya me mantengo... qué más quieres?

-Que te cases!

-Que!?

-Lo que oíste! Tu madre y yo queremos que te cases, ya es hora de que tengas una esposa, tu propia familia.

-Estas bromeando verdad?

-No, estoy hablando muy enserio.

-Esa es tu condición para que sea dueño de la empresa?

-Sí

-Entonces lo are

-Así de fácil? Sin protestar?

-Raditz lo hizo, supongo que es fácil.

-Supones mal hijo.

-Eso era todo padre?

-No, la chica tiene que ser una profesionista, no como todas esas niñas con las que acostumbras salir.

-Pretendes que pase toda mi vida con una persona, sin amor?

-No, nunca te obligaría a eso.

-Entonces?

-Tienes 3 meses para buscar y encontrar a una chica buena de la que creas que te puedes enamorar, si no funciona entonces un año después del matrimonio te divorcias.

-Solo me casare por lo civil?

-Si, asi es

-No te preocupes padre, lo are.

Dicho esto salí de su oficina, ¿enojado? No claro que no, no dejaría la vida que llevo por nada. Tenía el plan perfecto! Simplemente compraría a una chica en una de esas subastas y listo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 2. Conociéndose**

 **Bulma**

\+ Ya había pasado una semana completa desde que me gradué, durante toda esta, mi hermano se la ha pasado organizando una fiesta para celebrarlo. Obviamente mis padres no lo dejaron hacerla en nuestra casa por lo que recurrió a un amigo, que prestó su casa para esta fiesta.

Es esta noche, ya no falta mucho asi que ire a arreglarme.

 **Vegeta**

Llevo toda una semana recorriendo esas estúpidas subastas ilegales de chicas. No hay nadie lo suficientemente guapa o inteligente para ser mi "esposa". Hoy tampoco tuve suerte. Solo me queda un lugar más para ir, asistiré mañana, hoy ya no tengo ánimos. Definitivamente mañana comprare a alguien. ¿Es ilegal? Si lo es, pero también es lo más fácil ¿secuestro? Tal vez no, no si no quiere que le pase algo a su familia. No soy un asesino pero puedo recurrir a muchas cosas para conseguir lo que quiero.

 **Bulma**

Era hora, entre a la casa y había un letrero que decía Felicidades Bul , todos pasaron a felicitarme, aunque había algunos chicos que yo no conocía. De pronto, alguien le subió de más a la música, todos empezaron a bailar pero sobre todo a tomar y algunos hasta a drogarse, al principio pensaba que se iban a calmar, después me di cuenta de que todo esto estaba empeorando. Así que me dirija hacia mi amiga.

-MILK! Donde esta Trunks?

-No se, la ultima vez que lo vi estaba entrando a una habitación.

-Trunks no cambia. Milk ya me voy, cuando lo veas... dile que me fui a casa si?

-Tu sola Bul?

-Si, mi casa queda a unas cuantas calles de aquí.

-Estas loca? Son las 3 de la mañana y por aquí no es tan seguro, no dejare que te vayas sola

.-No te preocupes, estaré bien.

-No! Si no quieres que te acompañe yo que lo haga Trunks o un amigo tuyo.

-Todos están muy borrachos, mejor me voy sola. Prometo llamarte en cuanto llegue a casa, tu quedate, por lo que veo te la estas pasando muy bien.

-La verdad si, estas segura?

-Completamente, pasatela bien, te veo mañana.

-Okey me llamas!

-Si bye.

En ese momento salí de la fiesta y comencé a caminar por las calles hacia mi casa.

Hace 10 segundos parecía una buena idea negarme a que mi amiga me llevara a casa, pero ahora me doy cuenta que no es así. Hace mucho frío y yo solo tengo este vestido que no me tapa mucho, estoy muy cansada y tengo puestos unos enormes tacones, por si me faltara otra cosa, las calles de la ciudad están solas y oscuras.

Comencé a caminar algo rápido, casi corría, cuando estaba a 3 calles de llegar a mi casa baje un poco la velocidad, pero escuche que alguien me seguía. Al voltear no vi a nadie, (pffff ya estoy delirando) no le tome importancia así que seguí caminando, en ese instante escuche pasos muy cerca de mi, intente correr pero alguien se acerco mas a mi, me sostuvo de la cintura y puso un pañuelo en mi boca, empecé a marearme & a partir de ese momento no supe nada más.

 ***Un Día después***

Abrí los ojos, todo me daba vueltas, un momento... esta no es mi habitación y tengo... el mismo vestido de ayer? Esto no fue un sueño? Es real? Me... se...se...cues...tra...ron?

Me levanté muy rápido del colchón donde estaba y vi a otras chicas durmiendo

.-Donde estoy?

-Shh. Respondió una chica que se encontraba a lado mio. -No hables o te dormirán como a las otras!

-Que? Donde est...

-Tu! La del vestido negro! Ven! Me interrumpió una señora bastante maquillada para mi gusto y vestida como prostit…

-Muévete! No tengo todo tu tiempo!

Me dio pánico y salí corriendo, intentaba buscar una salida pero no la encontré, alguien me tomó del brazo y me jalo hasta otra habitación con un espejo enorme y un mueble lleno de maquillaje.

-Solo hace falta retocar tu maquillaje y listo. Comentó la señora

-Que dia es?.Pregunte

-21. Respondió

Solo ha pasado un dia... la fiesta fue ayer.

Durante todo este tiempo que estuve sentada no paraba de ver donde había una salida cerca o una ventana para salir de aquí rápido.

-Estás lista, espera detrás de esa cortina.

Hice lo que me dijo, 5 minutos después apareció un tipo alto, robusto y con muchos tatuajes, el me tomo del brazo otra vez y me llevó hasta un escenario. En este, solo había una silla en medio y un hombre vestido con un elegante traje, al voltear al otro lado me di cuenta de que había muchos hombres sentados esperando algo...

-Hola hermosa! Ven siéntate no muerdo. Hablo el tipo de traje que estaba junto conmigo en el escenario. -Cual es tu nombre? Preguntó con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza

-Bul...ma. conteste y trate de salir corriendo pero el grandote que me trajo me sentó en la silla de nuevo.

-Se llama Bulma señores y es hermosa como pueden ver... pero eso no es todo, Bulma cuantos años tienes?

-22...

-Es apenas una niña! Tienes algún tipo de estudios?

-La universidad…

-La mujer perfecta no? Qué les parece si abrimos esta subasta con 80,000 mil grandes?

-85. Contestó un señor de traje gris

-90. Respondió otro que estaba hasta enfrente

-100. Dijo un hombre alto, pelón, con muchas perforaciones & algo gordito.

-200. Contesto un chico del cual solo lograba ver la sombra pues estaba en un rincón

\- 225. Lo desafío el gordito

-250. Respondió el mismo chico

-300. Contestó el gordito

-300 mil a la una... 300 mil a las dos...

-500 mil. Dijo el chico de la sombra.

-Wow alguien da más de 500? Nadie?... Una... dos ... tres ... vendida! Amigos dejenme decirles que es nuestra venta más alta hasta el dia de hoy, felicidades caballero toda suya!

El grandote me sacó del escenario y me llevó hasta la puerta, hay vi claramente al chico de la sombra, el que me compro.

Es bastante guapo pero tiene muchos tatuajes, es un ladrón? O quizás es un narcotraficante! O estuvo en la cárcel!

No podía seguir pensando en todo eso asi que me safe del grandote y corrí muy rápido hacia la puerta. Al salir no reconocí nada, estaba en una ciudad pero no era la mía. No sabia a donde ir, aun así corrí y corrí. El grandote y el chico sombra me seguían así que no podía estar volteando hacia atrás me tropecé y caí muy feo, raspandome todas las piernas.

-Vaya, quién lo diría, corres rápido. Dijo el chico sombra. -Eso se ve muy mal! Te ayudo?

-No. Conteste aguantando el llanto

-Yo me encargo. Le dijo al grandote y este se fue.

Pensé que me ayudaría a levantarme o algo asi, pero lo que hizo fue jalarme hasta llegar a un mustang negro y me dijo:

-Siéntate rápido, no voy a perder medio millón por una estúpida niñita como tu!

¿Que amable no?

No tenia de otra, así que me subí al auto.

-Cómo te llamas? Me pregunto

-Dije mi...nombre en la... subasta

-Si te lo estoy preguntando es porque no lo escuche... limitate a contestar lo que te pido -Bulma

-Bulma que?

-Bulma... Briefs…

-Yo me llamo Vegeta Ouji pero desde ahora puedes referirte a mi como "prometido".

¿Qué?¿prometido? ¿esposo? Este tipo debe de estar loco. No me pienso casar con el. Es un ladrón, asesino, secuestrador, narcotraficante, ex-presidiario, nada amable. Nunca me casaría con el.

 _Bulma nunca digas nunca._


	4. Chapter 4

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 3. Todo cambio**

 **Bulma**

Está loco, NO me pienso casar con él, esto es un secuestro. En cuanto tenga la oportunidad me iré a casa.

En el coche todo iba muy callado, él se concentraba en manejar y yo en mirar por la ventana. Llevaba 2 horas conduciendo, así que la curiosidad me hizo preguntar:

-A dónde vamos?

-A mi... nuestra casa

-Dónde estamos?

-En Los Ángeles

-Yo soy de New York

\- Te trajeron lejos no?

-Eso creo

Paro el auto y bajamos muy rápido, yo tenía la intención de correr pero el me sujeto muy fuerte y me llevó hasta una casa grande y bonita.

Por dentro todo era muy lindo, los sillones eran de piel, el piso era de mármol, todo era súper fino. Me sorprendió que un chico con la apariencia de Vegeta tenga una casa así.

-De donde sacaste todo esto?

-Sorprendida?

-Si

-Soy hijo de Rey Vegeta dueño de la empresa mundial GREY.

-Jajajaja si claro y yo soy la Princesa de Mónaco.

-Como sea princesa, hay un botiquín en el baño ve por él y curate las raspaduras.

-Donde esta el baño?

-En la primera habitación subiendo las escaleras a tu derecha. Y cuidadito con andar husmeando o intentar escaparte de nuevo.

De camino al baño me di cuenta de que si era cierto lo que Vegeta decía, vi una foto de su familia colgada en la pared, se parecen mucho el y su padre.

Entre al baño y comencé a curarme las raspaduras, dolía mucho pero ni modo, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí. Después de curarme salí llorando no solo por el dolor físico, sentía impotencia, pero me encontré a Vegeta esperándome afuera.

-Tenemos que hablar

 **Vegeta**

Por fin ya tengo a alguien! La lleve a mi casa y mientras ella estaba en el baño llame a un contacto y le pedí que investigara todo lo que pudiera de Bulma Briefs, ella se tardo un poco así que le dio tiempo a mi contacto para saber todo.

Sabía todas sus calificaciones de la universidad, donde vivía, el nombre de sus padres y el de su hermano, sabía en qué trabajan, cuáles eran sus horarios. Sabía TODO.

Bulma abrió la puerta y me miró de una forma extraña

-Tenemos que hablar. Le dije

-De que?

-De nosotros

-Escúchame yo no se que pretendas pero esto es un secuestro y...

-Callate! Solo quiero que escuches, después de lo que te diga vemos si cambia tu opinión.

-Habla…

-Iré al punto, nos casaremos en 1 mes, no te preocupes mi madre se encargara de todo. Te casarás y estarás conmigo por voluntad propia, digo si no quieres que le pase nada a tu papá Alejandro o a Tu mama Bonny o aún peor a tu hermanito Trunks o si?

-Como sabes de ellos?

-Te investigue, se todo de ti y no me interrumpas, no le dirás a nadie nunca que te compre, vivirás aquí en esta casa, en los eventos sociales me vas a acompañar y siempre sonreirás como si fueras feliz, tendrás que hacer la comida, lavar, planchar y todo eso... a si se me olvidaba no te tomes tan en serio tu papel de esposa, yo puedo tener a otras mujeres, salir, llegar a la hora que quiera, cuando y como quiera, lo nuestro solo será una fachada del matrimonio perfecto. Entendiste?

-Solo es una amenaza para que no me escape pero…

-Quieres ver como puedo hacer sufrir a tu familia?

-Que les puedes hacer? Solo sabes su nombre.

Tomé mi teléfono y marque a un amigo.

 **+Llamada telefónica +**

-Si?

-Equis! Te tengo un trabajo.

-Dígame señor

-Necesito que vayas a New York y le des una calentadita a Trunks Briefs.

-Sí patrón, algo en especial?

-Que sea superficial y mandame fotos

-Mañana mismo las tiene

 **\+ Fin de la llamada telefónica +**

-Ya escuchaste?

-No le van a hacer nada a mi hermano!

-Veremos eso mañana, ahora ven te mostraré nuestra habitación.

-Nuestra?

-Si

Abrí la primer puerta de la izquierda y la deje pasar

-Aquí vamos a dormir y no se tal vez podemos hacer otras cosas... si tu quieres. Dije coqueto

-Dijiste que podías tener a más mujeres...

-Como quieras.

Baje una sudadera gris y un pantalón que me quedaba chico.

-Ponte esto, iremos a comprarte ropa y al salón de belleza.

-Pero ...

-Sin protestar, solo has lo que te digo y nos llevaremos bien.

Ella se puso lo que le dije, aunque la encontré intentando salir por la ventana le recordé que no era buena idea una caída desde tan alto, además de otras cositas que se me salió decirle, fuimos a una plaza en donde ya era conocido. Le advertí que si se intentaba escapar mataba a Trunks, lo cual tomó en cuenta. No quería esperar a que se midiera toda la ropa asi que mande a traer toda la de su talla y la compre, pedí que la mandaran a mi casa para tampoco cargar. Al llegar al salón salude a mi amig Angel

-Guapo! Que te trae por aquí y con esta preciosura?

-Angel quiero que…

-Ángela, Vegi por favor

-Bueno Ángela quiero que la arregles, la maquilles y todo lo que sabes hacer, cambiale todo el look.

-Como tu digas Vegi, manos a la obra.

El cambio fue bastante significativo, la arregló muy bien, Bulma es bonita pero ahora se ve más, escogí bien a mi "esposa", creo que sí valió la pena ese medio millón.

-Te ves muy bien

-Por qué haces todo esto?

-Por que te vaz a casar conmigo ya te lo dije, seremos la pareja ideal.

-Me voy a ir, le diré todo esto a la policía y te irás a la cárcel por ser cómplice de los que me secuestraron.

-Eres tan tonta, no sabes con quien hablas niña, date cuenta de que toda tu vida cambio.

-No por mucho

-Ya te dije... esto no es un secuestro tu estarás conmigo por voluntad propia a partir de mañana, cuando me lleguen las fotos de tu querido hermano Trunks.


	5. Chapter 5

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 4. Me quedo**

 **Bulma**

Después de llevarme a ese salón y de comprarme más ropa de la que necesitaba regresamos a la casa de Vegeta. Sinceramente no creo lo que me dijo respecto a Trunks, puede ser hijo de un famoso empresario pero no creo que sea capaz de mandar a matar o golpear alguien.

-Ven, vamos a la recamara.

-No voy a dormir contigo

-No te pregunte si querías, es una orden!

Me jalo muy fuerte y me llevo al cuarto. Empezó a buscar algo entre su ropa, saco una playera blanca y un bóxer.

-Olvide comprarte pijamas, ponte eso.

-No hace falta yo…

-Cállate y obedece!

No quería discutir así que tomé la ropa y fui al baño a cambiarme. Al regresar él estaba acostado solo con bóxer.

-Perdon yo no sabia que te estabas cambiando. Dije volteandome rápidamente

-No me cambiaba, yo asi duermo, te estoy esperando.

-A mi?

-A quien más?

-Para qué?

-Para dormir! No es lógico?

-Yo prefiero dormir en un sillón o hasta en el suelo.

-Ya te dije que dormirás conmigo!

-No te conozco, me compraste y secuestraste, estas loco, no dormiré contigo, cuando mi familia me encuentre yo…

-Tu familia nunca te va a encontrar, nos iremos muy lejos de aqui y tu hermano el abogado no podrá hacer nada.

-Como sabes que es abogado?

-Basta de preguntas! Mañana verás lo que le paso por tu culpa... ahora te acuestas por las buenas o te acuestas por las malas?

-No dormiré contigo!

Al terminar de decir esto el se levanto muy rápido de la cama y me tomo por el cabello, yo le rogaba que me soltara pero el no paró hasta que estuvimos en la cama.

-Callate deja de llorar y duérmete, ahórrate esas lágrimas para mañana.

Pasó su fuerte y tatuado brazo alrededor de mi cintura pegándome a él. Podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca y su pecho en mi espalda, este tipo está completamente loco!

No podía parar de llorar, no volvería a ver a mi familia, a mis amigos, me secuestraron y me vendieron como si fuera un objeto, me compro un raro pero guapo chico, eso es lo único masomenos bueno, si me hubiera llevado "el gordito" de seguro ya estaría prostituyendome o algo asi. ¡Vegeta te quiere para eso! No seas tonta Bulma.

Puede que sea cierto pero yo no quiero hacerlo, a mis 22 años sigo siendo virgen, estaba esperando al hombre correcto. No voy a permitir que un tarado, loco y violento como Vegeta sea el 1ero.

Creo que por hoy es suficiente, tratare de dormir, ojala mañana despierte y esto solo sea una pesadilla.

 _A la mañana siguiente..._

Desperté en la habitación de Vegeta, pase mi mano hacia atrás esperando que ya no estuviera en la cama y así fue. Me levanté y fui corriendo hacia la puerta, estaba cerrada. Se me ocurrió que podía escaparme por la ventana lo cual fue una mala idea cuando me di cuenta de que era una caída muy alta y por lo menos me rompería una pierna. Definitivamente no tengo salida.

La puerta del baño de la habitación se abrió, salía mucho vapor y no se veía nada hasta que Vegeta salio en toalla.

-Hace cuanto despertaste?

-Me acabo de levantar

-Bien, tienes que ver algo...

-Qué?

-Unas fotos

-Jajaja si claro de mi hermano no?

-Si, ten. Dijo tomando un folder amarillo y dandomelo. -Después de ver eso me dices si te quieres quedar y mantener a salvo a tu familia o te quieres ir y llegar al funeral de todos tus seres queridos.

Eso me dio miedo, tome el folder y comencé a mirarlo, tenía miedo de abrirlo. Si de verdad era Trunks no me lo perdonaría nunca.

Al abrir el folder me lleve una sorpresa muy el! Mi hermano Trunks, golpeado, sangrando, sufriendo, era el! Comencé a llorar, mientras más pasaba las fotos me daba cuenta de que era Trunks.

-Qué le hiciste!? Dije llorando

-Lo que tu me pediste.

-Yo no quería que le hicieras nada!

-Eso es lo que te pasa por retarme! Aún está vivo si es lo que te preocupa ¿Quieres confirmarlo?

Solo asentí con la cabeza

-Ten. Me ofreció su celular en donde escuche una grabación de una llamada

 _ **Inicio de grabación**_

-Hospital General de New York en qué puedo servirle? Quisiera saber como esta Trunks Briefs

-Usted es familiar de el?

-Si, soy su tío

-Cual es su nombre?

-James Briefs

-Bueno pues su sobrino está estable, llegó al hospital con múltiples golpes en todo el cuerpo, tiene 3 costillas rotas al igual que un brazo, pero ya esta mejor. Despertó hace unas horas y ya esta sanando.

-Muchas gracias señorita.

-De nada, estamos para servirle.

\+ _**Fin de la grabación**_

No podía contenerme, simplemente me tire al piso a llorar. Cómo era posible que hiciera eso, pensé que todo era mentira pero ahora me doy cuenta de que no es así. Vegeta es un monstruo y yo soy peor que el por dejar que le pasara esto a mi hermano, mis padres deben de estar tan estresados, su hijo golpeado en el hospital y su hija secuestrada.

-Dejalos en paz

\- Lo are, si tomas las decisiones correctas

-Esta bien

-Entonces tomaste ya tu decisión?

-Si

-Y bien?

-Me quedo! Haré todo lo que me pidas pero por favor no le hagas daño a mi familia

-Es un buen trato

-Qué quieres que haga?

-Ya te lo dije, solo quiero que seamos la pareja perfecta para los demás okey?

-Si

-Mañana te presentaré a mis padres y quiero que te comportes, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer... ha y escoge una ropa decente tienes que ir presentable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 5. Conociendo a la familia Ouji**

 **Vegeta**

Buena decisión Bulma, no quería convertirme en jefe de un asesino, _pero ya lo eres veget_ , ahora toca la parte más complicada, montar el teatrito de la "pareja perfecta".

La llevaré a casa de mis padres para que la conozcan, después de todo es la profesionista que ellos querían, apuesto que hasta a mi hermana le caerá estupendo, pero eso será mañana, por ahora saldré un rato de fiesta con unos amigos. Después de todo tengo que ser discreto debo "sentar cabeza".

¿Dejar sola a Bulma? Si, la voy a encerrar en el cuarto, hasta mañana que vuelva.

Baje a la cocina por comida suficiente para todo el dia, la puse en una bandeja y la subí a mi... corrección "nuestra" habitación. Cuando entré ella estaba sentada en la cama llorando.

-Bulma...

-Si?

-Te dejare comida para todo el dia de hoy, si quieres puedes bañarte, hay una toalla seca en el baño, hahaha si y no me esperes hoy no voy a llegar ¿Ya sabes lo que pasara si intentas escaparte verdad?

-Si, no te preocupes no lo are

-Bien nos vemos mañana y portate bien

Salí y cerré la puerta con llave,ahora a organizar la fiesta.

\+ **Bulma**

Me dejó encerrada! Es un imbécil, _pero es un imbécil guapo_ , deja de pensar tonterías Bulma concéntrate, no te puedes escapar... mañana que te saque no le puedes decir nada a nadie ¿Que voy a hacer? Creo que mi única opción para mantener a salvo a mi familia es quedarme con el.

Tome el consejo de Vegeta y me metí a bañar, al salir no sabia que ponerme, tenía tanta ropa y toda era muy linda, termine por escoger un short y una blusa holgada, recordé que vegeta me dijo que buscara algo formal para que mañana me presentara a sus padres asi que busque un vestido para la ocasión. Habían muchos pero termine por escoger uno blanco, liso con plata en los hombros, me pareció hermoso, lo deje al principio para que fuera mas fácil de buscar.

El dia fue muy aburrido, solo comí, ví tele, volví a comer, a ver tele y me quede dormida hasta el día siguiente.

 ****Al dia siguiente****

Me despertó un ruido muy fuerte abajo en la sala, de pronto abrieron la puerta y entró Vegeta.

-Bue... nos di...as Ve...geta

-Cállate ¿quieres? Me duele la cabeza.

Y como no si se ve que estaba borracho y esta es la cruda.

-Perdon yo…

-Bañate y arréglate iremos con mis padres. Me interrumpió

-Piensas ir asi?

-Que insinuas!? Que soy un borracho?

-No yo no quise decir eso pero...

-Pero nada, lárgate a bañar o te juro que perderé el control contigo

No dije nada, no quería que encima de todo me pegara o algo asi, por lo que me metí a bañar, al salir el no estaba, aproveche y me cambie, escogí unos tacones blancos de cintas que combinaban con el vestido.

-Se me olvido darte esto. Dijo Vegeta entrando al cuarto

-Que es?

-Es maquillaje, pensé que lo necesitarías, voy a bañarme al otro cuarto, cuando estés lista baja a la sala, hay te espero.

Tome la bolsa y vi el contenido, era mucho, demasiado diría yo, pero serviría, comencé a maquillarme, solo haría lo básico, rímel, peinarme las cejas, un poco de rubor, mascarilla de labios y listo, decidí peinarme con una trenza alrededor de mi cabeza y recoger todo mi cabello. Ya estoy lista, asi que baje las escaleras y lo encontré hay, el se veía tan guapo con ese traje, aunque fue gracioso verlo peinado asi. Creo que el tambien se impresionó al verme aunque lo disimulo segundos después.

-Te vez... muy bien...

-Gracias Vegeta...

-Dime Veget... se escucha más cariñoso... digo para mis padres

-Claro Vegeta... Veget

-Vamos

Me tomo de la mano y salimos, por un impulso quise salir corriendo pero el me jalo y me miro mal, caminamos hacia el coche y subimos, en el camino solo miraba por la ventana intentando reconocer algo, pero al final no se me hizo familiar nada. Veget, que raro decirle asi, bajo la velocidad y pude ver una casa muy grande con paredes de cristal grueso y pilares de madera sosteniéndola.

-Te gusta?

-Es linda solo si no quieres tener privacidad y que se te caiga encima por cualquier cosa

-Las paredes tienen 10cm de grosor, el piso y los pilares que la sostienen es de madera, te aseguro que no se cae, yo vivía ahí desde hace 20 años, además puedes polarizar los vidrios en las noches o a cualquier hora del dia con un botón que está en la sala.

Paro el coche enfrente y nos dirigimos a la puerta. Antes de tocar un amable señor nos abrió la puerta.

-Señor Vegeta, que gusto tenerlo aquí de nuevo, sus padres los esperan en la sala.

-Gracias Eleazar, ami tambien me da gusto volver... ella es Bulma mi prometida

-Mucho gusto señorita, mi nombre es Eleazar y soy el mayordomo de la familia Ouji para lo que se le ofrezca

.-Igualmente Eleazar y gracias.

Vegeta me jalo y caminamos hacia la sala. Vi a una señora bonita como de unos 40 años, con una falda y saco rosa, muy refinada sentada en el sillón, a un señor de traje negro,parado a lado de la ventana y a una chica, de ojos verdes, tes blanca, muy bonita muy ansiosa en un costado de la sala viendo algo en su celular.

-Papa, mama, Bra. Dijo Vegeta llamando su atención

-Hijo que bueno que estas aqui, te esperábamos, Bra está ansiosa por conocer a la dichosa chica que te cautivo. Dijo su padre abrazándolo

-Hijo que gusto tenerte aqui, presentarnos al prospecto de novia. Comento mi mama

-Mamá, no seas tan dura, de seguro a mi hermano le encanta ella y por eso se va a casar no es asi Veget?

-Claro hermanita, Bueno se las presento ella es Bulma Briefs, nutrióloga y mi prometida mama.

Desde el momento que dijo "prospecto de novia" y me miró con desprecio su mamá me empezó a incomodar, algo me dice que no me llevare bien con ella.

-Mucho gusto. Respondí saludando a todos

-Hola yo me llamo Bra y soy la hermana de Vegeta, eres muy bonita hacen una linda pareja. Dijo la chica de ojos verdes abrazándome

-Bra, la estas ahorcando, sueltala. Yo soy el Rey Vegeta padre de vegeta mucho gusto Bulma ¿te puedo decir Bul?

-Claro, el gusto es mío señor .

-Yo soy Rossana mamâ de Vegeta

-Mucho gusto señora yo...

-¿De donde eres? ¿Qué estudiaste? ¿Quienes son tus padres? y ¿a que se dedican?

-Mamâ, que te pasa? Deja a Bulma. Contestó Vegeta a su mamâ

-No te preocupes. Respondí. -Es natural que tu mama sepa con quien se casara su hijo (Sonreí falsamente) respondiendo a sus preguntas soy de New York, soy nutriologa y mis padres se llaman Alejandro y Bonny, mi papá trabaja en una empresa de arquitectos y mi mamâ tiene una licenciatura en administración de empresas pero nunca ejerció y ahora es ama de casa

-Es en serio Vegeta? Esperaba que consiguieras a alguien mejor, tu papa te dio suficiente tiempo como para que trajeras a alguien de nuestra clase social no a una hija de obreros como esta.

Bien... creo que la señora no entiende, su hijo me tiene aquí a la fuerza y tengo que soportarla! Yo planeaba llevarme bien con todos pero veo que con mi suegra sera imposible.


	7. Chapter 7

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 6. Preparativos para la boda**

 **Bulma**

Quería contestarle a su mamá pero me detuve al ver que Vegeta le dijo algo.

-Mamá, ustedes querían que me casara no? Ahora no critiquen a mi elección de novia! Ella cumple con todos los requisitos que pidieron y se merece respeto, dentro de 1 mes sera mi esposa.

-Ustedes lo obligaron a que se casara?. Pregunto Bra a sus padre

-Hija tu hermano tiene que sentar cabeza y creemos que es lo mejor. Dijo su padre

-Puedo llegar a amarla Bra no te preocupes. Contestó Vegeta

-No puedo creer que prepararé la boda de una...

-No la insultes madre!

-Como sea, si están aquí es por algo no? Ya que no quieres cambiar de opinión, hay que ver los preparativos de su boda.

Su mamá llamó a una experta en bodas, ella tardó unos 30 minutos en llegar. En todo ese tiempo solo hablaron Vegeta y su padre de "negocios". Cuando llegó la experta nos enseñó catálogo de todo... flores, mesas sillas, salones, adornos, vestidos, zapatos, vinos, vajillas,copas, anillos, trajes, vimos la música, las coreografías, plato fuerte, sopas, postre, invitaciones, recuerdos, prácticamente mi querida suegra, _noten mi sarcasmo_ , eligió todo. Ami no me interesaba para ser sincera, de vez en cuando me pedían mi opinión pero a veces ni la tomaban en cuenta.

Al final para confirmar solo me dijeron lo que habían elegido:

Flores: Rosas blancas

Mesas: redondas con mantel blanco adornadas con un centro de mesa y listones cafés +

Sillas: Blancas adornadas con un listón café

Salón: Crystal Passion ( es uno de los mejores de la ciudad)

Adornos: en forma de triángulo formados de rosas y claveles

Vestido: Blanco, corte en v, hecho de seda y con 2 metros de cola, esta se desprende y asi estas mas comoda.

Traje: Completamente negro

Zapatos: Para el vestido unos tacones abiertos color beige y para el traje unos zapatos de charol

Vino: Blanco, 2 botellas por mesa

Vajilla: De porcelana

Copas: De vidrio soplado con la leyenda grabada de "Bulma & Vegeta"

Anillos: De oro con nuestros nombres e incrustaciones de diamantes

Música: A thousand years

Invitaciones: una zapatilla con un pergamino dentro con todos los datos y los boletos

Recuerdos: los centros de mesa

Plato fuerte: Carne en su jugo

Sopa: Espagueti a la boloñesa

Postre: Cheesecake de fresas

-Pues estoy de acuerdo en todo. Dije asombrada

-Genial, tu suegra me pidió que comenzaran a ensayar desde hoy y les reserve un horario d son las 5, les recomiendo que se vayan ya o llegaran tarde, yo mientras me encargare de todo. Solo tenemos 1 mes y es muy poco tiempo yo me voy con permiso.

-Desde hoy mamá, es enserio? Respondió Vegeta

-Queda poco tiempo hijo y la boda debe ser perfecta, imagínate si algo sale mal lo que van a decir. Contesto su mamá

-Mujer no vivimos del "que dirán" y Vegeta sera mejor que vallan ya, la dirección es en centro de la ciudad.

-Si mejor vámonos Bul

-Bul? Conteste

-No digas nada y camina!

Salimos de la casa y nos subimos al coche, en el camino como siempre ninguno de los dos habló. Llegamos minutos antes de las 6 & vimos que era una academia de baile, yo dude si entrar o no pero el me jalo hacia adentro

. -Vegeta! No se bailar. Dije en voz baja para que nadie me escuchara

-Yo tampoco, pero esto es necesario. Mi madre tiene razón, la boda debe ser perfecta. Respondió del mismo modo que yo

-Ustedes deben ser Bulma Y Vegeta no es así? Nos interrumpió un chico alto, de ojos azules y tez blanca, bastante guapo

-Si somos nosotros. Contestó Vegeta

-Su organizadora de boda me habló hace una hora para agendar su tiempo, vendrán de lunes a viernes a practicar, ya tienen canción verdad?

-Si es A thousand years. Comente

-Esa canción es genial, yo me llamo Bryan, les mostraremos la coreografía, luego Vegeta la practicara con una bailarina y tu Bulma con un bailarín, al final les daremos 30 min. Para que lo hagan juntos, que bueno que vinieron así vestidos asi sera mas fácil para ustedes el dia de la boda. Empezamos?

-Si. Contestó Vegeta

El coreógrafo comenzó a bailar con una chica cuando empezó la canción, lo hacían tan bien que dudo mucho que yo con mis dos pies izquierdos logre imitarlo. Al terminar Bryan (el coreógrafo) nos explico paso a paso.

No pude evitar ver como la chica que bailó con Bryan le coqueteaba a Vegeta y el descaradamente le seguía la corriente, _estas celosa_ , ¿celosa? De que? Vegeta no me gusta... es muy guapo, atlético, marcado y varonil pero su forma de ser, su carácter, es... insoportable y violento. _Deberías hacer algo! Eres su prometida_ , no dije nada y seguí intentando hacer lo que me decía Bryan. No tenía ganas pero supuse que tenía que fingir interés.

Llegó el momento de practicarla con los bailarines, yo hacía mi mejor intento, según Byan no lo hacía tan mal, era muy guapo y me tenía mucha paciencia. Vi como Vegeta pegaba mucho a su cuerpo a la bailarina, ella y el se sonreían coquetos.

-Bryan, estoy un poco cansada podríamos tomar un descanso por favor?

-Seguro Bulma, Vegeta! Tomemos un descanso

-Claro. Soltó a la chica y fue a sentarse

Yo hice lo mismo y le dije

-Podrías ser más discreto, casi te la tiras enfrente de todos

-A ti te vale! Si quiero me la tiro en tu cara

-Eres un asco

-Me la vas a pagar llegando a la casa.

Me asuste y me fui, Bryan dijo que sería mejor seguir practicando y así lo hicimos, por lo menos el y yo. La bailarina fue al "baño" y de pura casualidad a Vegeta también le dieron ganas de ir, cuando faltaban 10 min para acabar con la práctica salio Vegeta arreglándose el pantalón y enseguida ella muy feliz.

No me quiero imaginar lo que hacían, Vegeta me da asco

-Creo que es momento de que los novios practiquen. Dijo Bryan

-Yo creo que no sería buena ide...

-No contradigas a Bryan, ven a bailar con tu prometido.

Pusieron la música y comenzamos a bailar, cada que me tocaba osea siempre yo lo veía con asco, cuando terminó la coreografía quedamos tan juntos que el me tomo delicadamente y me beso!

Que se cree! Después de ir y follar con esa zorra viene y me besa!? Oh no Vegeta esta vez el que me las pagara eres tu! + ** +

..


	8. Chapter 8

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 7. Violento**

 **Bulma**

Todos nos estaban mirando, no podía quitarlo o golpearlo como yo quería, así que le seguí el beso. Besaba bien muy muy bien, pero nos separamos por falta de aire y al hacer esto mordió mi labio inferior, _maldito idiota besa demasiado bien_. Al separarnos me acerque a su oído y silenciosamente le dije:

-Esta vez será mi turno.

Me separe de el y le di las gracias a Bryan por todo, acordamos que mañana llegaríamos a la misma hora para seguir practicando, Vegeta se despidió cariñosamente de la bailarina zorra y fuimos al auto.

Al llegar a su casa, subí a la habitación, me desmaquille y me puse mi "pijama" improvisada para dormir. Cuando salí Vegeta estaba sentado en la cama.

-Tu turno de que? Preguntó mirándome raro

-Que?

-Dijiste que seria tu turno... de que?

-De nada olvidalo, ahora quítate, quiero dormir

-Estas cansada?

-Obvio no fue fácil este día

-Lo dices por mi mamá?

-Si, ella me odia solo por decirle que soy pobre

-No es verdad, solo quiere lo mejor para mi

Y yo soy poca cosa!? , se fue a cambiar al baño, regreso solo en bóxer, _ufff se ve tan musculoso_ , yo le di la espalda y me dispuse a seguir mi plan. Si así es, pensó que me olvidaría que me beso después de haber follado con esta tipa, pues no, esta es mi venganza

Vegeta apagó las luces y se metió debajo de las sábanas, se acercó mucho a mi, _justo como quería,_ de nuevo como las anteriores noches pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me atrajo hacia el. Esta vez yo me di la vuelta quedando frente a frente, lo mire de una forma muy coqueta y le di un beso corto en los labios, el se monto encima de mi y me beso con mucha desesperación. _No no no! Yo tengo que tomar el control,_ lo separe un poco e incline más mi cuerpo para quedar esta vez yo encima de el.

-No hagas nada. Dije sensualmente

Mi plan era calentarlo y luego dejarlo sin nada de nada, como ya había dicho soy virgen y no se mucho de estas cosas pero imagino que eso debe de ser fatal para un hombre

.Mientras, yo seguía besándolo, mordisqueaba y chupaba su cuello, besaba su pecho y su hermoso y trabajado abdomen, _si hubiera conocido a Vegeta en otras circunstancias apuesto que estaría locamente enamorada de el_ , seguía con lo mio hasta que el se desespero y se montó de nuevo encima de mi.

-Suficiente! Ya podemos empezar con la acción nena.

Comenzó a tratar de quitarme la ropa, pfff yo lo detuve y lo mire sensualmente, me acerque a el y dije

-Esta noche no tigre. Me levanté muy rápido de la cama y me metí al baño

\- Bulma, Abre la puerta! No me puedes dejar asi! Decía muy enojado

-Y tu si puedes irte a follar y luego besarme? Conteste en el mismo tono que el

-Te dije que eso no era asunto tuyo!

-Pues entonces vete con esa zorra y ami dejame en paz

-Lo haría si no estuviera caliente por ti!

-Te dije que era mi turno de jugar

-Con qué vengativa eh!?

-Tomalo como quieras

-Sal de hay o...

-O que!?

De pronto escuche sus pasos alejarse, de seguro se va a ir con la tipa esa, para mi mejor. Me quede 5 min. Esperando a escuchar la puerta de la salida cerrarse pero nunca ocurrió. En lugar de eso escuche el sonido de una llave apunto de abrir la puerta del baño, _eres tan tonta Bulma ¡esta es su casa! Tiene llaves de todas las puertas,_ fue una mala idea.

La puerta se abrió y vi a un Vegeta rojo de ira y con los puños apretados como si quisiera destruir a algo o a ... ¿mi?

Se acercó a mi y me jalo por el cabello muy fuerte haciéndome mirarlo.

-Quien demonios te crees para calentarme y después irte!?

-Sue...lta...me... me... las...timas

En vez de esto el cerro su puño con fuerza y me pegó justo en la mejilla, sentí un dolor insoportable, lo único que salía de mi eran lágrimas, y de el salían otros golpes con menos fuerza para todo mi cuerpo menos en la cara, al terminar de descargar su furia conmigo me dijo:

-Que sea la última vez que vuelves a hacer una estupidez así! Entendiste!? Tu no eres nadie en mi vida!

Y salio del baño dejándome llorando en un rincón, yo solo quería que el me respetara... después de todo, sea fingido o no, nos casaremos, me dolía el cuerpo pero no tanto como mi mejilla. Al levantarme fui al espejo a ver que tan mal estaba, de seguro mañana estaría peor, tome una pomada del botiquín y la aplique por la zona hinchada. No quería salir, tenía miedo de el, de lo que me fuera ha hacer. Me asome solo por un rincón y pude verlo en la cama totalmente dormido, quería irme a otra habitación o dormir lo más lejos que pueda pero el se enojaría y no quiero que vuelva a pegarme, me arme de valor y me recoste de nuevo en la cama, apuesto a que mañana sera un día muy muy muy muy largo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 8. ¿Celoso?**

 **Vegeta**

Después de haberle pegado a Bulma me sentí mal, mi padre no me educó así, si el supiera de esto me mata pero ella me pone tan... nervioso, me altera demasiado! Se que es muy cobarde pegarle a una mujer pero no tiene derecho a reclamarme por buscar un buen polvo , _si tiene derecho será tu esposa_ , bueno dicen que lo hecho... hecho está y ni modo, mañana sera un nuevo día y tratare de pediré disculpas

 _.Al dia siguiente ._ **..**

Desperté casi a las 11, mire a mi lado y Bulma no estaba, me asuste demasiado asi que baje a la cocina y no la encontré, fui al patio trasero y tampoco estaba ahí, revise todas las habitaciones incluyendo mi despacho, ella no se pudo haber escapado!

Regrese a la recamara y comencé a vestirme muy rápido para salir a buscarla, de pronto escuche como la puerta del baño se abrió, de hay salio Bulma enrollada en una toalla. Sentí un gran alivio pero a la vez fue inevitable que mi pequeño amigo se despertará,Esa toalla solo le tapa lo que no se tiene que ver, apuesto a que si se agacha 1 centímetro saldrá a la vista todo. Eso no fue lo unico que note, tambien vi el moretón que tenía en la mejilla por mi culpa, pude ver otros pequeños en parte de sus brazos y piernas, soy un monstruo!

-Yo ... pensé que... seguías dormido. Dijo ella sosteniendo su toalla nerviosa

-Yo creí que te... habías ido

-No... lo are... yo quiero a mi familia... viva. Respondió con cierto temor

-Claro em... Bulma yo ... no se como se hace esto pero... quería... no no no... quiero pedirte... amm... dis...culpas?

-Me lo preguntas o lo aclaras?

-No no yo am ¡Quiero pedirte disculpas! Normalmente no soy así de violento con las mujeres... yo solo...quería pedirte... perdón...por todo lo de ayer.

-Pues supongo que esta bien... digo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos...podríamos llevarnos bien no crees?

-Si claro, seguro! Bueno emm hay que ir a una plaza a comprarte pijamas y otras cosas que faltaron, solo me baño y vamos. Haha por cierto maquíllate el moretón o ponte unos lentes si?

Ella asintió dándose la vuelta y en un descuido su toalla quedó en el piso, dios! Tenía un cuerpo de diosa hubiera deseado que no llevara nada pero traía ropa interior aún con esto se veía hermosa, ella se sonrojo tanto que su cara parecía un pequeño tomate, no dijo nada solo tomo la toalla del piso y se fue al otro cuarto, _felicidades Bulma ahora tendré que darme una ducha con agua helada._

Al salir me vestí rápido y baje por ella, nos dirigimos al auto, y como siempre todo fue muy silencioso, lo prefería así

Al llegar comenzamos a visitar las tiendas de ropa y a comprar lo que necesitaba. A diferencia de lo que imagine Bulma escogía todo muy rápido, pasamos a otras 5 tiendas más y finalizamos el recorrido. Fuimos a dejar todas las bolsas al carro e hice algo que no tenía planeado...

-Bulma?

-Si?

-Quieres ir por un helado? Digo... emm me canse mucho y se me antojo si quieres...

-Si quiero. Respondió sonriéndome

 _Awww es tan linda cuando sonríe!_

Subimos de nuevo a la plaza y buscamos un lugar donde vendieran helados, ella pidió una de queso y yo de galleta, nos sentamos y comenzamos a comer.

Una voz masculina interrumpió el momento…

-Bulma? Esto no puede ser! Eres tu nena?

Al levantar la mirada me di cuenta que un tipo alto y musculoso le hablaba a mi Bulm... a mi prometida... nena?... como se atreve a decirle eso? Ella se sonrojo y en un instante la ví en sus brazos... que? La abrazo? _Estas celoso_ ¿Celos? No claro que no, yo nunca he tenido celos de nadie! Pero a este tipo... LO MATO!

Me levante muy enojado, estaba rojo de ira y los puños me dolían de tanto apretarlos, Bulma soltó al tipo y se puso en medio de los dos.

-Veget yo... puedo explicarlo. Dijo nerviosa

-Pues hazlo antes de que le rompa la cara!

-Ey! Tranquilo hermano... Hermosa explicame que pasa? Comentó el estúpido ese

-Tu callate imbécil. Grité con furia

-Hey tranquilos los dos! Haber... Yamcha que haces aqui?

-Yo ... me mudé aquí hace dos años, lo recuerdas? Me... dijeron que... habías desaparecido... todos te están buscando!

-No desaparecí... simplemente... yo me... fui... necesitaba... venir a Los Ángeles... te ... te presento a mi... pro...me...tido Vegeta

-Te... vas a ...casar? Por eso te fuiste?

-Si... mis padres... no me hubieran... dejado

-Podrías hablar con ellos... ahora comprendo por que tan celoso el chico

-Si el... bueno yo... esa fue la razón. Contestó sosteniéndome por el pecho para no golpear al tipejo ese

-Wow bueno yo am... en ese caso... felicidades... te deseo lo mejor... hasta luego hermos... Bulma y fue un gusto Vegeta. Contestó "Yamcha" y se largo. La tomé por la cintura y la gire hacia mi.

-Me puedes decir quién diablos era ese tipo!?

-El era Yamcha... un amigo?

-Un amigo te dice nena o hermosa? No soy estúpido Bulma

-Quieres que te diga la verdad?

-Si!

-Prometes no enojarte y pega...rme?

-No.. lo are, ahora dime!

-Yamcha era mi ex...

-Lo voy a matar. Respondí buscándolo por donde se había ido

-No! El y yo terminamos hace 2 años... ya no hay nada entre nosotros

-Bien entonces... vámonos!

-Vegeta... estas celoso?

-Que? Pfff jajaja yo? Celoso? De que? Ese imbécil no me llega a los talones y además, por quien estaría celoso? Por ti?

 _Si estoy celoso! Nadie llega y te abraza Bulma... eres MIA. YO te compre! Ese hermoso cuerpo que tienes es solo mio, solo yo lo puedo tocar, ¿Enamorándome? Jajaja no! es solo cuidar mis inversiones_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 9. El infierno comenzó**

 **Bulma**

Ver a Yamcha es lo mejor que me ha pasado, el es mi... era mi novio, los mejores momentos de mi vida los pase con el, hace dos años el se mudo a Los Ángeles para terminar su carrera... me dejo pero no fue por elección propia, me prometió que volvería por mi en cuanto acabara y nos casariamos... y ahora lo veo aquí pero le digo que me casare con otro. Yo lo amo y siempre lo amare.

Creo que Vegeta se puso celoso, _o tal vez fue tu imaginación_ , no lo había visto tan enojado como cuando vio a Yamcha, si yo no puedo meterme en su vida amorosa supongo que el tampoco puede hacerlo con la mia.

Desde que vi a Yamcha hace dos semanas, Vegeta no me habla, solo se despierta, se da una ducha, me trae comida y me encierra en el cuarto,regresa hasta las 5 para llevarme a practicar el tonto baile, me deja en la casa, se va y llega hasta la madrugada. Eso a sido todo en estas 2 semanas, cuando trato de hablarle el me ignora o simplemente me dice _"Estoy ocupado, luego hablamos"_ lo que no se es cuando llegará _ese luego_ Mi vida es la más aburrida! No hago nada! El no me deja, espero que cuando nos casemos sea diferente, prefiero salir y fingir a estar en estas cuatro paredes sola.

La puerta se abrió y entró Vegeta ¡Que raro! Son las 3 el nunca llega tan temprano.

-Trae un suéter y vámonos. Me dijo enojado

-A donde?

\- No preguntes solo vamos!

Tome un suéter largo, ya que lo que traía puesto era un short y una blusa de tirantes, era un dia caluroso aun asi no se para que quiere que lleve suéter.

Salimos y tomamos el camino para el centro comercial, esta vez el trayecto no fue silencioso.

-Escuchame! Iremos al cine, luego al parque y por último a jugar bolos quiero que todo el tiempo estés sonriendo, que te veas muy feliz y enamorada, entendiste?

-Si pero por qué?

-Por que... quiero que nos vean enamorados y felices antes de la boda, no quiero que empiecen a formular chismes.

-Entiendo... entonces feliz y enamorada?

-Si

-Okey

Todo el tiempo tuve que estar actuando, si en algún momento dejaba de sonreír Vegeta se encargaba de que volviera a hacerlo pellizcandome disimuladamente, no disfrute absolutamente nada! Me dedique a ser una persona completamente diferente, _retiro lo dicho... hubiera preferido quedarme encerrada viendo tele,_ en el cine no me dejo ver la película se la paso besándome, _no es que no me gustara en realidad me encanta como besa, pero sé que es fingido,_ en el parque solo caminamos dando vueltas y sonriendo, parecía que hablábamos pero en realidad solo decía frases al azar, en los bolos se encontró a unos amigos y se puso a jugar y a tomar con ellos, mientras yo seguía sentada recordé la práctica de la coreografía...

-Vegeta... ya casi son las 7... se nos hizo tarde para ir a practicar

-Y? Hoy no pensaba ir... ya estoy harto de ese estúpido baile. Me contestó con el típico tono de borracho

-Esta bien yo solo...

-Tu solo cállate!

-Esta bien. Conteste resignada. -Vegeta... voy a ir al baño... puedo?

-Sí

Me levanté y fui directamente al baño, había una larga fila así que tuve que esperar un largo rato, cuando salí estaba muy distraída y choque con el pecho de alguien.

-Ops! Perdon yo...

-Bulma?

-Yamcha? Que... que haces...aqui?

-Yo... vengo aquí siempre, tu que haces aqui?

-Bueno yo vine con... Vegeta

-Tu...prometido no?

-Si...

-Por que nena? Por que no me esperaste?... yo iba a regresar por ti...

-Hace un año terminaste de estudiar y no volviste...

-Quería juntar dinero para nuestra boda! Te lo dije... yo no te deje de amar en todo este tiempo...no salí con nadie... intente llamarte pero cambiaste de numero, tus amigos pensaron que te abandone y no me querían dar tu nuevo número... pensaba volver después de tu graduación pero me dijeron que habías desaparecido... yo te busque en todo Y... pensé que te había pasado algo horrible

-Yo...no se que decir Yamcha...

-Dime que aun me amas! Que me puedes perdonar por dejarte! Que no te vas a casar con Vegeta... dime eso mi niña…

-No puedo Yamcha.

.-Por que? Dime! Esos 5 años de noviazgo no fueron nada para ti? Ya no sientes nada por mi?

-No. Dije mirando al piso y llorando, tenía que mantener a toda mi familia viva, _¿Aunque sacrifiques al amor de tu vida? Si es necesario... sí. "Mi niña" solía llamarme así siempre_.

-Okey ahora mirame a los ojos y repitelo nena. Contestó tomándome de las manos haciendo que lo mirara.

No podía hacerlo... yo aun lo amo! Antes de que pudiera decírselo, Vegeta llego y lo empujo, lo tiro y comenzó a golpearlo, mientras decía _"Ella es mia imbécil"_. Yo trataba de separarlos pero no podía, uno de los amigos de Vegeta lo saco para que se calmara, yo me acerque a Yamcha y le dije:

-Por favor Yamcha no hagas esto más complicado, yo te amo y siempre lo are pero me voy a casar... tengo que hacerlo.

Vegeta me tomó del brazo y me cargo hasta el coche, yo tenía mucho miedo! Estaba borracho y conducía muy rápido, eso no era bueno.

-Vegeta... ten cuidado...

-Cállate estúpida! Y sentí una dura mano en mi mejilla, _me pego... otra vez._

Al llegar a la casa me pego como la vez pasada, Yo trataba de detenerlo y luchaba para que me dejara pero es mucho más fuerte que yo y esta vez era aún peor pues el estaba borracho y solo repetía: _eso te pasa por zorra, nadie me engaña, lo voy a matar..._ creo que mi infierno ahora llamado vida a lado de Vegeta acaba de comenzar.


	11. Chapter 11

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 10. Despedida de solteros**

 **Bulma**

Al dia siguiente de la pelea salió la revista con más prestigio de edición especial y adivinen que decía? Era algo asi como: **El soltero más cotizado de los angeles Vegeta Ouji comenzó los preparativos para su boda! La afortunada es una chica llama Bulma, el dia de ayer los enamorados se dejaron ver muy felices en el cine, luego en el parque y en los bolos, en este último se vieron involucrados en una pelea, al parecer solo fue un mal entendido aunque pareció no causarles ningúnproblema Esperamos que sea la boda del año.**

 _No causó ningún problema? Si supieran que termine golpeada no dirían lo mismo_

Genial! Ahora mis padres pensaran que los abandone y yo quedaré como la mala.

Volviendo a la realidad me di cuenta de que hoy era el día 9 del mes, eso quiere decir que...

Mañana me caso! No lo puedo creer, hace casi dos semanas Vegeta me pego por segunda vez. En este tiempo me dejo conocer toda la casa, ya no me encerraba en la habitación ahora era en la casa, por lo que me ha dicho su madre y la experta en bodas ya se encargaron de todo, _muchas mujeres sueñan con planear su boda ¿yo? Bueno yo también quería hacerlo pero con el amor de mi vida,_ ya tengo el hermoso vestido, los tacones, el velo, todo!

-Bul? Donde estas?

-Bra? En la cocina!

Que hacía la hermana de Vegeta, _mi cuñada,_ aquí?

-Que haces aqui?

-Tanto gusto te da verme?

-No! Bueno si, es que el único que viene es Vegeta

-Te tiene encerrada no?

-No el...

-Tranquila, lo se todo! Bueno pero no vine por eso

-Entonces?

-Mañana te casas mujer! Mi hermano se fue desde hoy a su despedida de soltero y pensé que tu tendrías que hacer lo mismo

-El no me deja salir y se puede enojar...

-Ya hable con el! Dijo que no hay problema mientras no lleve a bailarines exóticos jajaja puedes creerlo?

-Enserio te dijo que si?

-Si claro! Ya organice todo, hoy en la noche iremos a un antro

-Jajaja solo a bailar verdad?

-Um bueno...

-Bra! Prometelo!

-Okey okey lo prometo!

-Entonces qué hago?

-Sube a cambiarte... tenemos trabajo que hacer

Llegó la noche y fuimos al dichoso antro, Bra cumplió su palabra y solo fuimos a bailar, ella es súper linda, es tan diferente al imbécil de Vegeta, debo de admitir que si tomamos pero fue solo poco, en todo este mes, salir con Bra ha sido lo más divertido que he hecho. Llegamos en la madrugada y ella se quedó en la habitación de huéspedes, yo subí a mi habitación y me quede profundamente dormida.

 **Vegeta**

Justamente la estúpida revista publicó lo que quería, ¿Sabía que nos iban a tomar esas fotos? Si claro, yo los llame, necesitaba que todo el mundo supiera mañana es mi boda, como dijeron en la revista _Sera la boda del año,_ asi está planeado, mi madre se encargo de todo, ya esta mi traje, el vestido, el salón decorado, el juez, los invitados, el tonto baile romántico que me hicieron practicar a diario, absolutamente todo, oh si lo olvidaba... Bra se enteró de TODO ¿como? No lo se, sabe que compre a Bulma en una subasta, sabe que le pegue y también que no la dejo salir. Para ser sincero no me preocupo, ella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo: Si yo dejo salir a Bulma y si ya no la golpeo ella no dirá nada. Es un trato justo.

Le pegue otra vez, estaba borracho! No se justifica pero como se lo prometí a mi hermana ya no lo are.

Además ella me dio motivos, bueno ella no el tarado ese de "Yamcha"

¿Que paso con el? Después de la golpiza que le di, lo investigue, si el tarado se le vuelve a acercar a MI Bulma lo voy a matar, ¿viviré en una mentira de matrimonio siempre? Quizás yo puede llegar a enamorarme de ella, aunque siempre tendré en cuenta que solo esta conmigo para salvar a su familia...¡Su familia sabrá que no está secuestrada! Desde un principio hice que quitaran la denuncia de de secuestro, tengo muchos contactos en los juzgados _¿Que aras si vienen a buscarla? De eso se encargará ella y bueno yo también, nos iremos a vivir a Londres._

Dejando atrás mis pensamientos note algo muy importante…

Hoy era mi ultimo dia como "soltero" y lo pasaría genial! Ya se imaginan no?

Mujeres

Fiesta

Alcohol

Amigos

Buenos polvos

Desde temprano fui con mis amigos a organizar todo, para empezar fuimos a tomar a un bar, después fuimos a un antro a pasarla bien un rato y por último fuimos a casa de Raditz, el y mis otros dos amigos dieron que tenían una sorpresa.

Me vendaron los ojos y me llevaron a la sala.

-Disfruta esta vez hermano sera la ultima. Dijo Raditz

Me quito la venda y 6 chicas hermosas aparecieron enfrente de mi.

-Escoge a las dos suertudas. Comentó Nappa

Tome de la mano a una morena y a otra pelirroja, Nappa tomo a dos rubias y Broly se quedó con las dos últimas.

-Y tu Raditz? Pregunte curioso pues a el no le tocaba nadie

-Yo no hermano! No podría, ahora los dejo están en su casa. Respondió saliendo

Bueno... a disfrutar ahora que puedo hacerlo libremente.


	12. Chapter 12

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 11. Mi "Boda"**

 **Bulma**

Desperté en la habitación de la casa, _hoy es el día_ , sí hoy es mi... boda, es difícil decirlo, quiero mantener a mi familia viva pero no me quiero casar sin amor.

Agradezco que ayer me la pasara super bien con mi "cuñada", por lo menos un poco de felicidad en este mes. Tengo tantas cosas que hacer, no se por donde empezar.

Bra entro a mi habitación y dijo:

-Como amanecio la novia más guapa del mundo?

-Jajaja pues con un poco de resaca y tu?

-Igual, pero te traje una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza, ahora báñate y vístete! Tenemos que llamar al maquillista, a la persona que te va a peinar, a las que te harán manicura, a la experta en bodas, al chofer de la limo, al…

-Tranquila Bra, la boda es a las 8! Falta mucho

-Solo faltan 5 horas ya te diste cuenta que hora es? Bueno de todos modos se te pasará rápido! Mejor vete a bañar y yo me encargo de lo demás.

Como ella me lo ordenó, fui a tomar una ducha, al salir ya estaban todas las personas aquí menos el chofer.

No me dejaron ni siquiera cambiarme, la experta en bodas me dio mi ropa interior añadiendo un comentario no tan bueno…

-Con esto lo volverás loco

Pues yo creo que si! No me tapa casi nada! Prácticamente es transparente!

Me metí de nuevo al baño para cambiarme, al salir me sentaron en una silla y unas chicas empezaron a limarme las uñas de las manos y de los pies, me pusieron postizas, y me dieron un "masaje". El maquillista y la chica que me iba a peinar comenzaron a hacer su trabajo. Estoy muy aburrida llevo 4 horas sentada sin moverme y ellos aún están haciendo algo conmigo. Después de un rato por fin terminaron! Me vi al espejo y comencé a llorar, me veía muy linda pero me hubiera gustado que mi familia estaría aquí. El maquillista me regaño por estropear su "obra de arte" y me retocó todo por media hora.

Bra y la experta se fueron a bañar y arreglar desde hace un rato, cuando regresaron me ayudaron a vestirme, el vestido era hermoso, _mi suegra tiene buenos gustos debo admitirlo_ , me puse los tacones, el velo, el ramo y otros detalles.

Ya eran las 8! Llegaría tarde, supongo que es costumbre en las novias no?Pero en todo este tiempo no he visto a Vegeta! Ojala que no llegue...

La limusina estaba lista, baje y la aborde. Llegue al salón y baje lentamente, todo estaba perfectamente adornado, me informaron que Vegeta ya estaba listo, todos los invitados ya habían llegado, solo faltaba yo!

Salio el padre de vegeta, el seria quien me "entregaría" en el altar ya que mi padre _quien tendría que hacerlo_ no está aquí, estoy tan nerviosa! Tengo ganas de salir corriendo... no estoy lista para esto... no con Vegeta.

De pronto comenzó a sonar la marcha nupcial, nos colocaron en la entrada y todos voltearon a vernos. Wow Vegeta se veía tan guapo, esa sonrisa, la forma en que me mira... parece como si... de verdad estuviera enamorado.

 _Muy bien tranquilizate... solo actúa... tranquila? Mejor salgo corriendo! O cuando me pregunten sí acepto diré que me secuestro y no quiero hacerlo! Hay dios ya estoy diciendo idioteces! Solo... calmate tu puedes Bulma!_

El padre de vegeta pareció notar mi nerviosismo & me dijo disimuladamente:

-Bulma... estas bien?

-Si. Sonreí nerviosa.- Sigamos! _Antes de que me arrepienta!_

Todo el mundo nos miraba, obviamente yo no conocía a nadie, todos parecían ser ricos. Al llegar junto a Vegeta, su padre se despidió de mi y me entrego a el. Vegeta me recibió con una sonrisa y me dijo

-Te vez hermosa

Por un momento se me olvidaron todos esos momentos malos que pase junto a el, creo que disfrutare el momento. El juez comenzó a hablar:

-Buenas noches, estamos aqui reunidos para festejar la unión del joven Vegeta y la señorita Bulma, el matrimonio es algo muy serio que no se debe tomar a la ligera asi que les are la siguiente pregunta a ambos porque régimen conyugal se quieren casar?

-Por bienes mancomunados. Respondió Vegeta

-Está de acuerdo señorita?

-Si Claro. respondí

-Bueno continuemos...tú Vegeta Ouji aceptas por esposa a Bulma Briefs?

-Sí, acepto

-Y tu Bulma Briefs aceptas por esposo a Vegeta Ouji ?

 _Este es el momento : salgo corriendo y me voy con mi familia o acepto ser infeliz el resto de mi vida..._

-Señorita?

-Qué? Digo perdon?

-Que si acepta por esposo a Vegeta Ouji?

-Hahaha emm... si creo que sí

-Debe estar segura señorita

-Si lo estoy... yo acepto!

-Bueno en ese caso digan sus votos...

-Yo Vegeta Ouji te tomo a ti Bulma Briefs para amarte siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cuidarte, atesorarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Yo Bulma Briefs te tomo a ti Vegeta Ouji para amarte siempre, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, cuidarte, atesorarte, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

-Firmen aqui y aqui por favor

Firmamos las actas y continuó la "ceremonia"

-Los anillos?

Vegeta tomó el mio y me lo puso, yo hice lo mismo y el juez finalizó...

\- Muy bien, ante la sociedad los declaro marido y mujer... puede besar a la novia

No ¿Por que? Eso no! Besa tan bien que no quisiera separarme nunca.

Vegeta se acerco a mi lentamente y me beso, no había nada mejor! Sus labios son tan... . Al separarnos toda la gente aplaudió y se dio por terminada la ceremonia.

Pasamos a la otra parte del salón, todo ya estaba listo y arreglado, se veía muy bonito. Vegeta me sonreía mucho y actuaba como enamorado, yo no podía resistirme y también le sonreía. La fiesta empezó, sirvieron la comida, el vino y tiempo después llegó el momento de abrir la pista con el dichoso baile que estuvimos practicando.

Sus padres estaban contentos pues todo estaba saliendo "perfecto", admito que yo también lo estaba disfrutando Vegeta me decía cosas bonitas y me besaba, nos paramos a bailar y todo era genial. Ojala que nunca se acabe este momento!

Pero como todo lo que empieza tiene que acabar pues la fiesta llegó a su fin a las 4 de la mañana. La mayoría nos felicitaron de nuevo y se fueron aunque había algo en lo que yo no había pensado... La luna de miel!

-Vegeta... yo quería saber si vamos a tener amm... Luna de...

-Miel? Jajaja sí Bul iremos a... bueno es sorpresa

-No me vas a decir?

-Nop, ven! Será mejor que nos demos prisa o perderemos el vuelo

-Saldremos del país?

-Sí por?

-Yo ... no tengo pasaporte y…

-No te preocupes eso se arregla fácilmente.

No se a que se refería pero me tomo de la mano y nos dirigimos al auto.

En el trayecto íbamos cantando y nos sonreímos, fueron momentos muy llegar nos dirigimos al avión, era en primera clase y Vegeta no me quería decir a dónde íbamos.

-Buenos Días señores pasajeros, habla su piloto, esperamos que el vuelo sea de su agrado, les pedimos que por favor abrochen sus cinturones, este es el vuelo 345 con destino a París.

-Enserio? París?

-Si, preferias otro lugar?

-No no es solo que me sorprende yo nunca había salido de Estados Unidos.

-Siempre hay una primera vez, te gusto la boda?

-Si yo de verdad lo disfrute... gracias?

-Jajaja de nada hermosa, será mejor que duermas el viaje es largo y supongo que estas cansada.

-Si es una buena idea.

Me acomode en su hombro y el me abrazo por la cintura, a los pocos minutos me quede dormida pensando en todo lo que había pasado y ya no supe más


	13. Chapter 13

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 12. Luna de miel**

 **Bulma**

Desperté gracias a que Vegeta repartía besos por toda mi cara.

-Hey! Bella Durmiente estas cómoda en mis brazos?

-Jajaja si, ya llegamos?

-Claro... Bienvenida a París.

Bajamos del avión y nos dirigimos al hotel, Vegeta dijo que por hoy descansariamos y mañana comenzaría nuestra visita turística. Al llegar lo único que hice fue quitarme el vestido y acostarme a dormir de nuevo.

Vegeta me despertó en la noche para cenar algo, no recordaba que solo traía puesta la ropa interior de la boda, _si a esto se le podía llamar ropa,_ me cubrí con una sabana y asi cene.

Al terminar me volví a acostar de nuevo, le di la espalda a Vegeta e intente dormirme. Sentí una respiración en mi cuello seguida de muchos besos, _esa es mi debilidad,_ Vegeta me dio la vuelta lentamente y quedamos de frente.

-Que sería una luna de miel sin tener una noche mágica para los dos? Dijo Vegeta coqueto

-Vegeta... yo... no se... si...

-Ahora soy tu marido Bulma, eres MIA en todos los sentidos.

-Si pero es que... yo nunca...

-Shhh. Dijo poniendo un dedo en mi boca. -Solo disfrutalo

Comenzó a besarme y a quitarme la sabana en la que estaba enrollada. No _Bulma piensa! Quieres que Vegeta sea el primero?_ Pues... ya es mi marido asi que…

Me dejé llevar, el solo estaba en bóxer y yo en la ropa casi transparente

-Eres perfecta. Comentó acariciando todo mi cuerpo sin parar de besarme.

Por impulso lo quite y me pare de la cama, el se arrodillo y se quitó el bóxer, _ohoho que bueno esta,_ no no no! Tenía que hacer algo! Pero Vegeta se acerco y me tomo de la cintura acostándome de nuevo a la cama.

-Tranquila, se que no has hecho esto muchas veces, seré cuidadoso.

Eso me tranquilizo un poco, el siguió repartiendo besos, sentí un enorme bulto en mi pierna asi que baje un poco mi cabeza y me encontré con que era el "amigo" de Vegeta, _wow no creo que estos sean normales es demasiado grande_ , el lo noto y comenzó a reí ambas tiras y el resto de mi brasier también. Dejo besos por todo mi pecho, se sentía muy muy bien, el seguía jugando, chupando y succionando, yo solo disfrutaba. Sonidos extraños salían de mi boca, eran como gritos de placer creo que se llaman _gemidos_ , bajo sus besos a mi abdomen comenzando a jugar con el elástico de mi pantaleta, de un momento a otro la bajo. Haciendo que yo me cubriera, el susurro algo que me hizo sentir segura:

-Hey! Que no te de pena, tu cuerpo es totalmente perfecto y solo mio.

Besaba mis muslos y acariciaba todo mi cuerpo, me abrió más las piernas y se posiciono entre ellas. Yo tenia miedo asi que use el peso de mi cuerpo y cambiamos de posición, ahora estaba encima de el sin saber que hacer, simplemente lo bese, acariciaba su abdomen y mis manos recorrían los tatuajes de sus brazos pues lo que intentaba hacer era retrasar el momento de la reproducción humana. El se desespero e hizo que yo quedara abajo y el arriba.

-Voy a hacer algo que nunca pensé... murmuró Vegeta

-Qu..que?

Se acomodó de nuevo entre mis piernas, tomó a su amigote, _Eso no va a caber en mi_ , y lo introdujo lentamente.

Aunque tuvo cuidado ami me dolió mucho, quería empezar a moverse pero yo no lo deje, solo lo pegue más ami.

-Oh no! Estas... tan... angosta... Bulma... Dijo separándose un poco para mirarme a los ojos. -Tu... eres... bue...no eras...virgen?

Ami se me salió una lágrima y asentí contestando su pregunta.

-No puede ser! Por qué no me dijiste?

Se alejó bruscamente de mi lo que provocó que sintiera dolor, lo volví a pegar ami y conteste:

-Por que...tu nun...ca me lo pregu...ntaste... Vegeta?

-Si?

-Qué es lo que nunca pensaste hacer?

-Yo te... hubiera hecho... el... amor pero eres virg...

-Ya no importa solo... hazlo con cuidado por... favor

Pareció tomar en cuenta mi comentario y se esperó otros minutos. Ya cuando el dolor estaba pasando el comenzó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco fui sintiendo el placer.

En el cuarto se escuchaban los gemidos de ambos, ese momento era mágico, _como el lo había dicho,_ llegamos los dos al clímax y se derrumbó encima de mí.

-Vegeta?

-Mmm?

-Gracias... fue... perfecto

-De nada hermosa tu... te lo mereces

-Por que nunca pensaste en hacer el amor? Digo tu ya habías hecho esto miles de veces y entonces...

-Claro que no, yo solo follo duro que no es lo mismo y siempre uso condón... contigo hice, haré y seguiré haciendo el amor

-No... usaste... condón?

-No y en teoría fue mi primera vez también

-Claro que no! Es lo mismo pero porque no lo usaste!?

-Porque estamos CASADOS

-Pero yo no quiero hijos

-Yo tampoco... mañana tomas pastillas y ya

-No son 100% seguras y...

-Quieres seguir hablando de métodos anticonceptivos en vez de una segunda ronda?

-Segunda ronda?

-Bueno entonces 5 rondas?

\- Jajaja aguantas?

Me estoy volviendo... atrevida? Es que esto es tan genial! Creo que después de todo Vegeta si era el indicado! Los golpes y los momentos malos que había pasado junto a el los olvide y creo que...Yo... me estoy... enamorando de el.

-Jajaja en ese caso... averigualo por ti misma

Se acercó a mí de nuevo, me beso y terminamos haciendo "el amor" una y otra vez hasta el amanecer.


	14. Chapter 14

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo13. Infiel**

 **Bulma**

Creo que fue la noche más mágica de mi vida estoy convencida de que esto puede cambiar para bien. No llegamos a la cita turística que teníamos planeada así que decidimos recorrer París por nuestra parte, fuimos a la iglesia de Madeleine, la catedral de Notre Dame, el arco del triunfo y por último a la Torre Eiffel. Ya era de noche la torre se veía muy bonita por lo que decidimos quedarnos un rato más

-Qué te parece?

-Es muy bonita

-Sí, hay que tomarnos una foto

-Pero quíen la toma?

-Umm dejame ver si alguna de esas chicas puede.

Se dirigió a ellas, en especial a una morena alta, ella le sonrió coqueta y el le siguio el juego _¿Estaba coqueteando con otra en mi cara? SÍ es obvio que sí_ , ella le dio un papelito y el lo guardo en su bolsillo asi que yo decidí interrumpir.

-Vegeta amor? Por qué tardas tanto? Nos van a tomar la foto?

-Aha? Si...Emm... Allison verdad? Pregunto a la tipa esa

-Claro guapo. Respondió guiñandole un ojo

-Te veo luego si?

-Por supuesto

Y se fue! ¿Quíen se cre? Mire a Vegeta muy enojada y el simplemente dijo:

-Tranquila ya te dije que no te tomes tan en serio tu papel... yo puedo tomarnos la foto.

-Y por qué no la tomaste tu desde un principio?

-Solo cállate y sonríe

Apuntó la cámara y nos tomo las fotos, para que no estuviera enojada me llevó a un restaurante a cenar.

-Ordena lo que quieras yo tengo que ir al baño.

Pedí comida para ambos pero cuando regreso me comentó algo muy extraño:

-Tengo que ir rápido al hotel... quédate aquí en un rato regreso

-Qué? Pero por qué? Yo voy contigo!

-No! Ya pediste comida, acabatela yo regreso por ti en un rato

-Por qué te vas a ir?

-Porque mi padre necesita que le mande unos papeles de la empresa y los deje en el hotel

-Bueno no te tardes

-Ten. Me dio su tarjeta de crédito. -Cuando termines pagas con esto y te espero en el parque de enfrente si?

-Si esta bien

Me dejo sola en una ciudad desconocida... espero que no se tarde.

 _Tres horas después..._

Llevo hora y media sentada en esta fría banca del parque ¿Por qué? Bueno digamos que termine de comer y pague la comida, estuve haciendo tiempo en el restaurante, me corrieron pues ya iban a cerrar, estuve caminando un buen rato en los alrededores y ahora me encuentro aquí sentada con muchísimo frío, sin celular, sin dinero y lo que es aún peor... completamente sola!

El parque está muy oscuro, nadie pasa por aquí y los autobuses pasan cada hora pero…

¿Que tal si le paso algo a Vegeta?Yo tengo que regresar al hotel!

Me levanté de la banca y camine hacia otra calle, encontré a una señora en la parada del bus.

-Disculpe usted puede entenderme?

-Claro que si querida!

-Oho gracias a dios! Disculpe... usted sabe hacia donde queda el hotel Rivers?

-Uy si queda como a 2 horas de aqui, te estás hospedando hay?

-Sí. Conteste apenada

-Mira yo voy cerca de hay si quieres nos podemos ir juntas!

-Emmm si quisiera pero mejor no gracias

-Por que no? Puedes confiar en mi!

-No lo dudo pero es que yo... no tengo dinero. Dije en un susurro

-Lo hubieras mencionado desde antes linda! No te preocupes por eso hoy por ti... mañana por mi

-No claro que no! No podría... no tengo con qué pagarle

-No te pienso cobrar! Tranquila

-De verdad?

-Si! Vamos?

-Claro

Abordamos el bus, la señora amablemente pago mi pasaje, en el trayecto me dijo que se llamaba Gine y que vino aquí a visitar a su hijo, ella es de londres, platicamos de muchas cosas y antes de bajarme me dio su numero y su dirección. Dijo que si algún día iba a Londres solo la llamara. Era una señora muy encantadora y amable asi que me despedí de ella y fui hacia el hotel.

¡¿Cual es mi habitación?!

-Disculpe señorita... me puede decir en que habitación esta Vegeta Ouji por favor?

-Oh lo siento pero el esta en su luna de miel y no se nos permite dar esa información a desconocidos

-Jajaja si lo entiendo pero yo soy su novia... yo me case con el... solo que no recuerdo en que habitación estamos

-Usted es Bulma Briefs?

-Si asi es

-Perdón señorita... disculpe... señora... es la habitación 504 en el último piso

-Muchas gracias!

Después de avergonzarme por no saber el numero de cuarto, subí al elevador, si no encontraba a Vegeta... llamaría a sus padres o lo reportaria como perdido! Si a el le pasa algo yo...

-Este es su piso señora Ouji

-Aha? Si gracias. _Que raro se escucha que me digan señora!_ Respondí al amable señor que se encontraba en el elevador.

Baje de el y busqué la habitación 504... 500... 501...502...503...504... aquí es!

Tenia llave de la puerta asi que la abri rapidamente, todo estaba obscuro! No lograba ver nada.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos raros cerca de la cama... tome una copa de vino que se encontraba en la mesa y la partí para que quedara filosa. Comencé a buscar en la pared el apagador, cuando lo encontré lo presione y me lleve una gran sorpresa o más bien un disgusto...

Vegeta en la misma cama donde ayer hicimos "el amor" follando con la tipa que conocimos hoy en la Torre, el se levanto muy rapido y se puso los boxer, la muy zorra lo abrazo por la espalda cubriéndose con el cuerpo de Vegeta.

-Bulma? Que rayos haces aquí? Te dije... que yo iría por ti…

No sabia que hacer... las lagrimas comenzaron a salir de repente y mi unica reaccion fue lanzarle el pedazo de vidrio que traía en la mano.

-Eres un maldito imbecil! Me das asco Vegeta Ouji...

-No tienes derecho de hablarme asi!

-Soy tu esposa! Si tengo derecho!

-Salte rápido!

-Qué?

-Allison necesita cambiarse! Espera afuera

-Le vas a dar el lugar a ella?

-Callate y obedeceme!

-Eres un estúpido, un maldito infiel! Te odio Vegeta….


	15. Chapter 15

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 14. Secuestrados**

 **Bulma**

Salí corriendo de la habitacion y tambien del hotel, las lagrimas no paraban por lo que no podía pensar claramente.

Y ahora... ¿A donde voy? ¿Qué hago? No conozco a nadie! Ni tengo dinero! Es de madrugada... ¿puede haber algo peor?

Si pudo... La morena plástica salió acompañada de Vegeta.

-Bulma! Ven! Me gritó

¿Enserio piensa que regresare con el? Esta completamente equivocado Me di la vuelta y me fui de ese lugar.

Caminaba sin rumbo hasta que sentí como alguien me jalo tomándome del brazo.

-Te dije que salieras! No que te fueras!

-Suéltame Vegeta

-No hagas un drama y camina

-No volvere contigo! Suéltame o…

-O que?

No le conteste nada, solo me acerque un poco y subi rapidamente mi rodilla a su "amigo" golpeándolo con fuerza. Así por fin me soltó y quedó retorciéndose en piso.

¿Voy a la policía? No creo que mejor me escondo.

 _Cuatro días después..._

¿Como sobrevivi?Bueno pues al dejar a Vegeta tirado en el piso me di cuenta de que se le había caído un reloj, no es que me guste robar pero no tenia dinero asi que fue por una buena causa, lo vendi y consegui más dinero del que necesitaba como para quedarme unos dias más aqui en París y comprar un vuelo de regreso a New York.

Tenía un plan... bueno era algo parecido.

Iba a regresar por mi familia y con el dinero que me sobraba nos iríamos a México, mis abuelos paternos viven hay según me han contado mis padres asi que seria un buen lugar para comenzar una nueva vida & escondernos de Vegeta claro.

De Vegeta no había tenido noticias, supongo que me ha estado buscando pero casi no e salido a las calles.

Mi vuelo salía en tres horas así que me dirijo al aeropuerto, al llegar fui directamente a la zona de vuelos internacionales y espere a que empezaramos a abordar.

-Vuelo 678 con destino a la ciudad de New York abordar por la puerta 5

Ese es el mio! Tome la única bolsa que traia y me diriji a la puerta, justamente estaba pasando por los baños alguien tapo mi boca con un pañuelo extraño y me tomó de los brazos para no moverme.

 _Dos días después…_

Desperté en una habitación oscura y sucia, estaba acostada en un colchón de aire y me dolia mucho la cabeza... lo último que recuerdo es que alguien me jalo al baño tapandome la boca...

Un chico alto lleno de tatuajes entró por la puerta y me dijo:

-Que bueno que despertaste

-Donde estoy? Quíen eres tu?

-Estas en las afueras de NY y yo soy un simple sirviente

-Sirviente? De quien?

-De su marido señora! Por cierto tengo que llevarla con el

-Qué tiene que ver Vegeta en esto?

-El fue quien ordenó todo... ahora acompáñeme por favor.

Hice lo que me pidió y lo seguí por unos pasillos hasta una habitación más grande en donde se encontraba Vegeta.

-Me secuestraste... de nuevo? Yo te dije que no quería volver a estar contigo eres…

-SOY...Tu marido! Mejor callate si? No te conviene seguir insultandome!

-Qué más me puedes hacer?

-No tienes ni idea... antes de seguir con esto... donde estuviste en París?

-En un hotel lejos de ti y de la zorrita esa!

-Con que dinero pagaste la habitación y el vuelo!? Dijo muy enojado

-Vendi tu reloj... ahora tu dime ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Te vi por cámaras del aeropuerto... pero bueno quieres saber por que estamos aqui en NY?

-Si según yo vivíamos en Los ángeles

-Pero tus papas y tu hermano viven aqui

-No te metas con ellos! Tus problemas son solo conmigo!

-Te equivocas... yo te dije que tu ibas a tomar tus decisiones y de eso dependia tu familia no?

-Si pero...

-Pero... te escapaste y planeabas dejarme asi que bueno acompáñame

Lo seguí hasta un piso de la planta baja y al abrir la puerta vi la peor imagen de mi vida...

Mi hermano! Mi madre! Mi padre! Amarrados de manos y pies, con un pañuelo que les impedía hablar, golpeados, sangrados... heridos.

Me lance contra Vegeta, le pegue tanto como pude, pero es obvio que no logre lastimarlo mucho. Me sujetó las manos y me pego.

Mi familia solo sollozaba, mi padre y mi hermano trataron de hacer algo para que el me dejara de golpear pero no podían levantarse.

Cuando Vegeta termino de golpearme me levanto y me puso enfrente de mi familia.

-Esta fue tu decisión... ahora aprende a vivir con ella! Se dirigió a mi y luego a mi familia. -Suegro, suegra, cuñado! Me hubiera gustado conocerlos en otra situación lamentablemente no fue asi... Bulma solo quiero que sepas que esto fue solo TU culpa

Al terminar de decir esto sacó un arma y apuntó a mi padre. Sus "sirvientes" me sujetaron y me obligaron a ver lo que estaba pasando...


	16. Chapter 16

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 15. Funerales**

 **Bulma**

Vegeta le apuntaba a mi padre con un arma mientras yo trataba de liberarme para poder defenderlos... prefería que me matara ami que a ellos.

La cargo y justo en el momento que le iba a disparar...

Movió su mano y la bala pegó en la pared.

-No Bulma, yo no seré quien mate a tu familia... Jaguar ven!

Uno de sus trabajadores se acerco a el y le dio el arma, ahora un moreno era el que le apuntaba a mi padre... yo no tenía valor para ver a mi familia morir _por mi culpa_ asi que cerre los ojos y espere 1... 2... 3 segundos despues se escucho un disparo y más sollozos...

Abrí los ojos y mi padre estaba en el suelo boca abajo sin vida, había un charco enorme de sangre, logre safarme de los chicos que me sostenían y fui directamente hacia donde estaba el cuerpo de papá, lo abracé y grite tanto como pude.

Segundos después... dispararon de nuevo y esta vez fue a mi madre quien también murió.

Trunks mi hermano logró ponerse de pie y soltarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban, fue directamente hacia Vegeta y le pego, por lo que iniciaron una pelea. Mi hermano estaba encima de el y pero Vegeta invirtió los chicos los separaron mientras Trunks no paraba de insultar a Vegeta, yo me diriji a el y lo abrace.

Estábamos el y yo solos... ahora éramos huérfanos solo nos teníamos a nosotros mismos, era tanta la tristeza que nos sentamos en el piso a lado de mama y papa. Este sentimiento era horrible! Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado!

Te odio Vegeta! Grite tanto como pude

El se acerco y le apuntó con un arma a mi hermano.

-Yo no quería matarte pero las circuns…

-Dejalo! Lo interrumpi. -No te atrevas a tocarlo! El es todo lo que me queda en el mundo por favor! Yo are todo lo que me pidas, no diré nada, no me escaparé, aguantaré todo, pero dejalo vivir en paz!

-Bulma! No tu no tienes que aguantar eso por mi... Dijo Trunks

-Si tengo que hacerlo ahora cállate, Vegeta te lo pido!

-Ese era el trato que teníamos y mira que le paso a tus padres

-Esta vez será diferente! Lo prometo...

-Estás segura?

-Si pero dejalo

-Bien... chicos curen a mi "cuñadito" y empiecen a organizar el funeral de los padres de Bulma

-Eres un maldito! Te voy a matar imbécil! Esto no se quedará así! Gritaba mi hermano llorando

Los chicos se lo llevaron y yo me quede sola con el. Tomo un poco de alcohol y algodón para limpiar las heridas que hace unos momentos me había causado, al terminar me acarició la mejilla donde tenía el peor golpe y comento:

-Yo se... que esto estuvo muy mal... todo lo que hice... pero debes de entender que... no me puedes dejar nunca... yo estoy dispuesto a volver a Los Ángeles como si todo hubiera estado normal ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien... solo... puedes darme permiso de quedarme unos días para... enterrar... a mis... pa..dres?

-Si, no te preocupes por nada de eso, los chicos ya se están encargando

-No quiero verlo a el...

-A quien?

-A ja...gu...ar

-Hahaha si por supuesto, no se aparecerá por aquí

-Puedo ir a ver como esta Trunks?

-Claro que no! quiero decir... lo deben de estar curando asi que mejor vete a cambiar

-Cambiar?

-Si... toda tu ropa está manchada de sangre... te traje ropa negra... hoy velaremos a tus padres y mañana los enterraremos.

 _Al dia siguiente..._

Desperté en un sofá, sentí a alguien recargado en mi hombro al voltear me di cuenta de que era Trunks, diriji la vista al frente y vi las cajas de mis padres por lo que comencé a llorar de nuevo.

Mi hermano se despertó y me abrazo, no paraba de decirme que todo estaría bien y que cuando pudiera me alejaria de Vegeta. El lo escuchaba y lo miraba mal pero no decía nada. Solo estabamos Trunks, Vegeta, sus "sirvientes" y yo.

Horas después llevamos los cuerpos al panteón, aunque no puedo creer que mama y papa esten muertos. Cuando comenzaron a enterrarlos Trunks y yo despedimos a nuestros padres, el les prometió que me cuidaría y que vengaría su muerte. En la segunda promesa yo no estuve deacuerdo, creo que el karma le llegara algún día y entonces pagará todo lo que ha hecho.

-Trunks! Quiero que te vayas mañana mismo lejos de aqui, te dare dinero suficiente para poder sobreviv...

-Ni loco te dejo sola con ese imbécil!

-Tienes que obedecer! Yo estaré bien...

-Lo voy a matar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad!

-No vas a hacer nada de eso! Solo vete y no vuelvas…

-Okey prometo irme... pero te juro ante la tumba de mama y papa que en cuanto descubra como alejarte de el para siempre, volveré por ti y nos iremos muy lejos a comenzar una vida nueva... te parece?

-Sí, mientras cuidate mucho. No te preocupes por mi ya se que hacer para llevarme bien con Vegeta.

-Tu tambien cuidate Bulma, te quiero mucho nena! No lo olvides


	17. Chapter 17

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 16. Señora de** **Ouji**

 **Bulma**

Hace una semana fue el funeral de mis padres, no han pasado muchas cosas importantes. Aunque...Mi hermano se fue y desde entonces no he tenido noticias sobre el y después de enterrar a papá y mamá volvimos a Los Ángeles. En estos dias no habia tenido ganas de nada, quería morirme! Pero a la vez no porque sería devastador para Trunks.

Cuando regresamos fuimos a casa de mis "suegros". Vegeta les dijo que cuando estábamos París me llamaron para avisar que mis padres habían tenido un accidente de auto por lo que estaban muy graves en el hospital, les dijo que tomamos un vuelo directo y cuando llegamos a NY nos dieron la noticia de que mis padres ya habían muerto.

 _¿Qué conveniente no?_

Obviamente sus padres no sospecharon nada ya que sabe mentir bien.

La casa donde vivimos, _si es que a esto se le puede llamar vida,_ para mi solo es una prisión en donde cada día que pasaba me deprimia mas, no podía salir, siempre me encerraba, ni siquiera podía estar en el jardín.

Hoy como de costumbre Vegeta salió temprano a "trabajar" en un mes más su padre le traspasara todo asi que segun el tenia muchas cosas por hacer. Yo segui recostada un rato más, hice los deberes, tome un baño y me recoste en mi cama para llorar un rato más.

 _¿Por qué llorar?_

Porque no es fácil saber que mis padres han muerto por MI CULPA Vegeta se encarga de recordármelo a diario.

Hablando del rey de roma...

Vegeta apareció por la puerta muy nervioso y algo impaciente.

-Qué haces aquí? Pregunte secandome las lagrimas.

-No te da gusto verme?

-No...

-Yo tambien te quiero Bulma

-Deja de jugar y dime por que volviste temprano?

-Pues... tenía que venir a dejarte este vestido

-Un vestido para que?

-No preguntes si? Solo pontelo y arréglate que te ves muy mal

-Pero...

-Paso por ti a las 8

-Esta bien

Volvio a salir del cuarto y se fue, faltaba mucho tiempo para las 8 asi que me quede dormida un rato. Horas después me levanté, volví a ducharme y comencé a arreglarme, tape mis ojeras y mis ojos hinchados, no me gustaba usar mucho maquillaje por lo cual trate de verme lo más natural posible.

Me puse el vestido que me trajo Vegeta y unos pequeños tacones negros que hacían juego.

 _10 minutos antes de las 8..._

Vegeta llego por mi antes de lo esperado se veía muy bien debo admitirlo, vestía un traje completamente negro, zapatos perfectamente limpios y una corbata gris muy linda.

-Bulma!

-Si?

-Este es un evento de caridad, por lo que yo como el próximo dueño de la empresa debo pasar con mi nueva familia... osea tu, a decir unas palabras.

-Y?

-No seas grosera! Te aviso esto porque te presentare a mucha gente y quiero que te comportes, que sonrías, que actúes enamorada, que seas la esposa perfecta, entendiste?

-Sí Vegeta

-Dime Veget

-Okey Vegeta

Paro el auto en un edificio muy lujoso, habia una alfombra roja por la que teniamos que pasar, Vegeta me abrio la puerta amablemente y me ayudo a bajar, me sonrió y yo le devolví la lentamente por la alfombra ya que todos querían una foto de "La pareja perfecta"

En el interior estuvimos platicando con mucha gente que se acercaba a saludarnos, la mayoría eran muy amables, lo que me sorprendió fue...

-Ella qué hace aquí? Pregunte enojada

-Ni se te ocurra hacer un numerito, recuerda lo que paso hace una semana…

-Nunca lo olvidaré... pero dime qué hace aquí ella

-Allison es hija de un socio de la empresa

-Que!? Tu sabias eso antes de acostarte con ella?

-No y baja la voz, tu solo actúa como si nunca la hubieras visto.

Antes de comenzar a cenar Vegeta dijo unas palabras y yo lo tuve que acompañar. Al final de su discurso invitó a donar más dinero y me dio un corto beso en los labios presentandome ante todos como _Bulma Briefs de Ouji._

A la mesa en donde estábamos llegaron otros dos chicos una mujer y un hombre...

-Hola hermano! Como estas?

-Hey Raditz! Hace tiempo que no te veo. Contestó Vegeta

-Jajaja pues por lo que veo estas muy ocupado, que cuenta la vida de casado?

-Es lo mejor hermano! Tu para cuando te casas?

-Dentro de 2 meses, yo me comprometi primero que tu y ya me ganaste a casarte.

-Esque tu sabes en el amor no se manda... por cierto Raditz te presento formalmente a Bulma mi esposa, Bulma quiero que sepas que Raditz es como mi hermano y ella es Lorena, su prometida.

-Mucho gusto Bulma. Contestaron Raditz y Lorena al mismo tiempo.

-Igualmente. Respondí sonriendo

El resto de la noche fue muy aburrida, los hombres se la pasaron hablando de los negocios, Lorena y yo hablábamos de su próxima boda.

-Hola, buenas noches damas y caballeros, yo me llamo Son Goku, me presento como el nuevo socio mayoritario de las empresas P&S y quiero decir que es un honor estar aqui con todos ustedes, gracias.

-El compro P&S? Pregunto Vegeta enojado

-Qué es P&S? Dijo Lorena

-Es la empresa que compite contra nosotros. Respondió Raditz

El chico que acababa de presentarse era muy muy guapo, se veía muy decente y amable aunque tenía cierto parecido con alguien...

¿Son?

Ese apellido lo conozco...


	18. Chapter 18

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 17. Más problemas**

 **Bulma  
**

De dónde lo conozco!?

El chico guapo se acercó a nuestra mesa y saludó amablemente a Vegeta.

-Hola Vegeta, Como estas?

-Hola Kakarotto. Respondió Vegeta con desprecio

-Hola Raditz! Como estas?

-Bien gracias Goku y tu?

-Bien también, y estas dos señoritas guapas?

Giró su cabeza para mirar a Lorena y luego ami.

-Ustedes son?

-Yo me llamo Lorena, soy la prometida de Raditz. Se presentó ella, se levantó y lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla

-Y tu hermosa? Dijo haciendo que me pusiera muy roja

-Yo me llamo... Bu...lma... Briefs...

-Bulma Briefs de Ouji. Me interrumpió Vegeta

-Esta niña hermosa es tu esposa Vegeta?

-Si!

-Bueno chicos, los felicito, se sacaron la lotería con estas chicas guapas, en unos minutos más comenzará el baile... espero verlos en la pista

-Adiós Kakarotto. Lo corrió sutilmente Vegeta

-Hasta luego, sigan disfrutando.

Se fue de la mesa y Vegeta me miro enojado. Por debajo de la mesa me apretó muy fuerte la muñeca y me amenazó:

-Ese tipo es uno de mis peores enemigos! Y le coqueteas en mi cara!?

-Yo... no... hice... na...da...solo... lo salu...de... pue...des...solta...rme?

-No quiero volver a ver que le hables entendido?

-Sí...

Soltó su agarre, esto será un moretón seguro, y siguió comiendo como si nada, minutos después tal y como lo había dicho... _Goku_ ... empezó el baile, Raditz y Lorena se pararon a bailar mientras nosotros solo los veíamos divertirse.

-Vegeta hijo, por qué no bailas? Se dirigió a nosotros un señor alto moreno

-Oh señor Hale es un gusto verlo! Y para ser sincero yo tengo dos pies izquierdos

-Claro que no, puedes hacer un intento, apuesto a que tu hermosa esposa puede practicar contigo

-Mucho gusto señor Hale soy Bulma Briefs. Respondí saludandolo

-Igualmente señora. Pero que maleducado soy... no les he presentado a mi hija verdad? Miren ella es Allison Hale. Allison te presento a los señores Ouji

 _Oho no no no no no no!_

 _Tengo que aguantar a esa zorra otra vez!?  
_

-Mucho gusto Vegeta! Mi padre me habla mucho de ti

-No soy el unico hija, todo el mundo quiere saber cómo es la vida de casado para el soltero más codiciado del mundo... no es asi Vegeta?

-Si claro señor

-Bueno entonces volviendo al tema... vas a hacer el intento de bailar?

-No yo no...

-Yo te enseño Vegeta. _¿Vegeta? Ella le enseña?  
_

-No hace falta...

-Claro que si, ahora vamos a bailar... o que tu esposa te pega? Verdad que si me das permiso de bailar con Veget, Bul?

-Ummm pues ... si el... quiere... sí .

Y aunque el no quisiera, en menos tiempo del esperado ya estaban ambos en la pista de baile , ella le explicaba algunas cosas en el oído... _y lo acariciaba, a veces se volteaba y le restregaba su trasero en su "Amigo" ..._ creo que se olvidaron de que Vegeta ES CASADO y de que están en público.

Quería apartar la mirada de su coqueteo pero no podía, por mi mente pasaban muchas cosas que me confundian, asi que opte por salir a tomar un poco de aire.

Justo cuando me iba a parar la canción acabó y todos volvieron a sus lugares incluyendo a Vegeta y la tipa esa. Comenzó otra canción más moderna, muchos chicos hijos de los empresarios se pararon a bailar. Sentí que alguien toco mi hombro y al voltear me di cuenta de que era Goku...

-Hola Bul... te puedo decir asi verdad?

-Emm... si

-Yo... me preguntaba... si tu... quisieras... bailar conmigo! Que dices?

-Ammm la verdad esque no quiero problemas con Vegeta...

-Entiendo pero no tiene por que enojarse solo es un baile, yo le pido permiso! Ahora se dirigió a el. -Hey Vegeta!

-Que quieres?

-Saber si le das permiso a tu esposa de bailar conmigo...

-Ella no sabe bailar!

-Yo le puedo enseñar, vamos amigo! Anda solo esta vez si?

-kakarotto tu y yo no somos amigos, no creo que sea...

-Solo esta vez! Lo prometo! Además es tu esposa... entiendo tus celos pero ... es solo un baile!

-Solo lo are porque estamos en público ... y solo esta vez.

Goku tomo mi mano y fuimos a la pista de baile, la verdad no era muy buena bailando pero me gustaba la música por lo que trataba de hacer mi mejor intento, Goku decia que iba muy bien, empezó a hacer comentarios muy graciosos al igual que pasos de baile. En esos minutos por fin pude tener una sonrisa sincera, de verdad me diverti con Goku.

Al terminar me dejo de nuevo en la mesa donde estaba anteriormente, lo raro fue que no había nadie en esta, me di cuenta de que Raditz y Lore estaban bailando... pero no veia por ningun lado a Vegeta ni a... Allison

-Y tu marido? Pregunto Goku

-No lo se... yo ... iré a buscarlo

-Espera! Te acompaño

-No hace fal...

-No conoces el edificio, tampoco te dejare andar por aqui sola!

-Bueno en eso tienes razon, vamos?

-Claro

Subimos a las oficinas y no estaban, fuimos al jardín y tampoco, salimos a buscarlos a los alrededores y no estaban!

Solo falta buscar en los despachos, era la parte más aislada del edificio, al entrar al pasillo comenzamos a escuchar ruidos raros, abrimos la puerta lentamente y de nuevo una imagen se repetía...

Vegeta + Allison = Follar en el escritorio

Goku cerro rápido la puerta y me jalo fuera de ese lugar. De Repente me abrazo y nos quedamos así hasta que pregunto:

-Bulma tu... emm.. estas... bien?

-Sí ...por qué? Conteste demasiado tranquila

-Esque era... tu... marido... con... amm...

Vegeta salió del pasillo arreglándose el pantalón, llegó hasta donde estábamos y empujo a Goku.

-Qué te pasa Vegeta?

-Qué te pasa ati estupido!? Ella es mi mujer!

-La acabas de engañar! Te das cuenta de eso?

-Ati te vale no? Y tu Bulma te dije algo muy claro no?

-Si pero Veget yo no hice nada... conteste espantada

-Toma tus cosas! Nos vamos!

-Bul si tu no quieres ir con el... dijo Goku

-Que? ... te la vas a llevar tu?

-No pero...

Antes de que pudiera continuar Vegeta me sacó de esa parte del edificio, mandó a traer el auto rapido y partimos hacia lo que el llamaba "Casa"... 


	19. Chapter 19

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 18. Bienvenida a Londres**

 **Vegeta  
**

En el momento que vi a Bulma abrazando al imbécil de Kakarotto me enoje tanto que quería matarlo!

 _¿Por qué a el si lo abraza y ami no?_

 _Yo creo que porque la acabas de engañar!_!

Pero yo le dije desde un principio que esto solo sería fingido! Nada de sentimientos!

Y por qué tu si te pones celoso?

Porque... yo si puedo hacerlo y ella no!

 _**Volviendo a la realidad... **_

Iba conduciendo muy rápido, por instantes miraba a Bulma quien tenia cara de pánico... yo creo que ya sabe lo que le espera llegando a casa.

Recuerdas que le prometiste a Bra que nada de golpes?

Esa promesa ya no cuenta! Aunque dijera la verdad los padres de Bulma que podrían hacer? Ya estan muertos... y su hermano... bueno el muy marica se fue y la dejo aqui conmigo...

Al llegar a casa tome a Bulma bruscamente y la pegue ami, de un momento a otro le di un beso muy salvaje, ella no hizo nada ni siquiera se movió!

Me enoje más y la tome por el pelo juntandola ami, le mordía el labio fuerte esperando una reacción de Bulma... pero nunca la hubo...

-Qué te pasa!? Pregunte lleno de ira

-Nada... por?

-Entonces bésame!

-Ya no nos está viendo nadie asi que no tengo que hacer...

No la deje terminar y le di una cachetada... para ser sincero a veces pienso que esto me tranquiliza...

Ella lloraba y yo no paraba de pegarle... quería detenerme pero no podía, se sentía bien desquitar todos mis corajes asi...

Al cansarme la deje tirada en el piso de la sala y subí a mi cuarto a dormir, no sin antes decirle:

-Eso te pasa por zorra! Para que aprendas a seguir indicaciones...

Mañana después de que me vaya quiero que empaques toda la ropa, nos mudaremos!

Le di un último vistazo y subí a nuestro cuarto, al final creo que me dio mucha lastima verla asi tan... frágil, indefensa, llorando, sufriendo, llena de sangre...

 **  
Bulma**

Desperte gracias a muchos ruidos en la cocina, aún estaba tirada en el piso, ayer no me pude levantar, seguía toda la sangre en el piso y en mi ropa.

¿Me rompi algo?

No yo creo que no, Vegeta se concentró en golpearme en la cara y en los brazos, hasta ahora puedo mover todo.

Vegeta salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua y una pastilla:

-Tomate esto... aliviará el dolor, ire por alcohol y pomadas para tus moretones

-Gra...gra...cias

Tome la pastilla y espere a que me hiciera efecto. Llegó minutos después con un botiquín y comenzó a limpiarme, me curo las heridas y me ayudó a ir al baño.

-Bañate rapido, yo empacare lo necesario... si necesitas ayuda para algo solo gritame

-Es...ta...bien

Comencé a darme una ducha, tenía muchos moretones en mis brazos y algunos otros en las piernas apuesto a que mi cara está aún peor . Al terminar me vestí lentamente, me puse unos lentes obscuros y salí a empacar.

Vegeta no me dejó ayudarlo en nada, en cuanto sali el me recosto en la cama y el se encargo de todo.

-Vegeta?

-Si?

\- A dónde vamos?

-Lejos de aqui

-Iremos a Europa...

-Pero... tu vida... la empresa... tu familia?

-Me puedo encargar de todo, no te preocupes por eso

-No me preocupo...

Al terminar dejo todo en el auto y subió por mi.

-Es hora... te puedes levantar?

-Eso... creo

Intente levantarme pero no pude, el se dirijio a mi y me cargó como si estuviéramos recién casados. Tenía mucho cuidado de no lastimarme, bajo conmigo hasta el auto y me dejo en el asiento del copiloto.

¿Ahora que le pasa?

Ayer me golpea por nada y hoy me trata como si nada hubiera pasado... empiezo a creer que es bipolar.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, nos dirigimos al área de vuelos internacionales, dejamos el equipaje en su lugar y pasamos por todos los filtros de seguridad.

-Pasajeros con destino a Londres abordar el avión por la puerta 7

Subimos al avión y esperamos a que despegara.

-Ahora viviremos en Londres? Pregunte curiosa

-Sí, asi estaremos alejados de todos

-Por qué?

-Para evitarnos problemas & golpes

-Creí...que... te gusta..ba.. go..gol..pear...me

-Mis padres no me educaron asi... aveces me haces perder el control, pero no me gusta... pienso que... podría desquitar mi furia de otra forma

-Enserio?

-Si... eso es muy bueno para ti no?

-Si ... eso ... eso creo

El vuelo duraba mucho asi que aproveche y dormi cómodamente, ya que la noche pasada estuve en el piso.

 _**En Londres...**  
_

-Despierta! Bulma!

-Ya llegamos?

-Sí! No te puedo cargar... llevamos mucho equipaje

-Ya voy...

-Por cierto... apartir de hoy tendremos una nueva vida, seguirás fingiendo! Eso sigue sin cambiar... pero prometo hacer un gran intento por no golpearte y por tratar de llevarnos bien... okey?

-Esta.. bien. Conteste asombrada por lo que escuchaba

-En ese caso... Bienvenida a Londres

 _¿¡Londres!? Por qué no lo pensé antes? Gine ! La señora que conocí en París, vive aqui..._.

** 


	20. Chapter 20

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 19. Otro Vegeta**

 **Bulma  
**

Tal Vez pueda ir con gine! Ella me puede ayudar!

 _Pero Vegeta prometió que no me golpearía más..._

... Bueno entonces...

Esperare unos dias, si es verdad lo del cambio de caracter solo ire a visitarla y a agradecerle lo que hizo por mi. Si Vegeta no cambia entonces ire con ella a pedirle ayuda.

 _¿No tienes miedo de Vegeta?_

 _Sí pero mi hermano ya desapareció y no tengo familia cercana asi que ya no puede hacerme daño de esa manera.  
_

Al bajar del avión nos dirigimos a un hotel.

-Pensé que ya habías comprado la casa

-Quería que la escogieras tu...

-Por qué?

-Porque tu pasarás más tiempo hay que yo... y bueno estamos casados! También es TU casa

Ya en la habitación, tome mis cosas y fui a darme una ducha. Esto de viajar por horas en avión me cansa mucho. Cuando termine, me puse mi pijama y salí del baño.

Encontre a Vegeta acostado en la cama un poco distraído en la computadora

-Tienes mucho trabajo no?

-Emm... la verdad no, mañana me presentare a la empresa y se solucionara todo

-Existe una empresa aquí? Respondí con asombro

-Sí, en la mayoría de las ciudades

-Pense que solo había en el continente americano

-Pues ya ves que no

-Emm... te molesta si tomo unas cobijas?

-Para qué?

-Dormirás en la cama no?

-Umm ya entendi... pero hay suficiente espacio para ambos... no te voy a tocar

-Yo... estaría ... mejor... si...

-Okey okey, en todo caso... yo dormiré en el piso tu... quédate en la cama si?

-Nada Bulma, tu en la cama y yo en el piso.

Apago su computadora y acomodo su "cama". Por un lado me sentía mal en mandarlo al piso, pero por el otro me tranquilizaba saber que no estaría durmiendo con el asesino de mis padres...

 _  
**En la madrugada...**_

Que frío hace aqui en Londres!

Al principio pude quedarme dormida pero ahora necesito más...calor!

-Vegeta! Dije como un susurro. -Vegeta! Hable más fuerte

Seguía dormido... asi que trate de moverlo un poco pero en lugar de eso perdí el equilibrio y caí encima de el.

-Qué te pasó? Pregunto riendo

-Esque no despertabas y yo quería decirte algo...

-Entonces habla...

-Esque... yo... tengo... frío... y... queria que...

-Que yo te calentara! Dijo interrumpiendome con cara de pervertido

-No! Bueno... la verdad sí... pero no de la forma de piensas

-Y de que forma pienso?

-Bu...eno... tu...

-Dejalo asi! Jajaja mejor hay que dormir si?

-Sí?

-Bulma?

-Mmm?

-Estas encima de mi... no es que no me guste... pero estaríamos mejor en la cama!

Su comentario causó que me pusiera roja, el me dedicó una sonrisa muy bonita y me ayudo a levantarme. Nos acostamos de nuevo en la cama, estábamos frente a frente, el estiro su brazo hasta alcanzar mi cintura para tenerme más cerca.

Acerco su rostro al mio y me beso, fue un beso lento, dulce, tierno! Pero desafortunadamente teníamos que respirar por lo que nos separamos.

-Eres hermosa Bulma...

Comenzó a darme besos por toda la cara, especialmente donde tenia los moretones que me había causado.

-Perdoname... yo no quería...

-Shh... lo interrumpi. -Eso ya es pasado... solo... olvidalo

-Pero tus padres...

-Vegeta...Mejor duerme!

Ya no dijo nada más y me abrazo fuertemente, asi nos quedamos dormidos.

 _  
**Al día siguiente... **_

Desperté y no había nadie a mi lado, segun recuerdo Vegeta estaba aqui...

-Buenos dias. Dijo Vegeta parado afuera del baño

-Buenos dias. Conteste un poco dormida

El comenzó a vestirse para ir a trabajar, agarró todas sus cosas y se dispuso a salir.

-Vegeta! Espera!

-Qué quieres?

 _Tan grosero como siempre_

-Saber si puedo ir a visitar a... una... amiga

-Amiga? Aqui en Londres?

-Sí... cuando fuimos a París la conocí

-Pero solo la viste esa vez y...

-Por favor! Es una señora muy buena y tengo que agradecerle lo que hizo por mi! Si no fuera por ella yo me hubiera perdido... anda!

-Bulma no creo que...

-Por favor!

-Bueno... solo si me mandas la direccion por mensaje y me dices a que hora paso por ti

-No tengo celular y creo que puedo llegar bien en taxi

-Te dejo uno mio... me mandas el mensaje a este otro y me dices a que hora paso por ti

-Tienes dos celulares? Y como vas a pasar por mi si no tienes coche!?

-Sí & en la oficina me van a dar uno

-Wow, bueno esta bien te mando la dirección y la hora en un rato más

El solo asintió y se dio la vuelta.

-Oye! Lo alcanze y le di un abrazo & un beso en la mejilla. -Gracias! Creo que esta vez nuestro matrimonio fingido funcionara!

-Jajaja si ... yo ... pienso lo mismo... por cierto llama a un taxi para que te lleve, no te vallas a perder...

-Si no te preocupes!

Salio del cuarto y yo me apresure a ducharme y arreglarme.

Creo que es hora de contarle a alguien todo lo que me ha pasado, tengo que decirle lo que siento y pienso o explotare... tal vez pueda ser muy apresurado pero confío en Gine! Se que ella me puede dar consejos es una señora muy amable y linda ... ya que no esta mi mama...

Me duche y me maquille un poco los moretones que tenía en la cara. Le mande la dirección a Vegeta y aborde un taxi.

Muy bien espero que la señora Gine se sorprenda de verme

...

 _No Bulma! La que se va a sorprender de averiguar quien es "Gine" eres tu..._

** 


	21. Chapter 21

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 20. ¿Trunks?**

 **Bulma.**

Al llegar a la dirección que tenía en el papel me emocione, era una casa muy grande & linda. Apuesto que Gine se sorprenderá. Claro si aun me recuerda...

 _  
¿Qué le vas a decir?_

Ya encontraré las palabras indicadas para todo.

Me acerque a la casa y toque el timbre. Espere unos segundos hasta que abrieron la puerta.

-Hola disculpa esta la señora Gine?

-Si un momento, quien la busca?

-Emm... una vieja amiga

-Claro... gustas pasar?

-Si gracias.

La casa de Gine era muy grande y muy bonita, creo que es rica y nunca lo mencionó.

 _Como si eso fuera lo primero que mencionas al conocer a una persona!  
_

Espere unos minutos más y escuche pasos provenientes de la escalera.

-Pudiste haber preguntado su nombre no crees? Ojala que no sea otra de esas falsas que dicen ser mis "amigas"

-Si señora no vuelve a pasar. Contestó la señora que me había dejado pasar

Al fin apareció delante de mi

-Hola Gine... yo soy...

-Bulma! La chica que conocí en París verdad? Dijo abrazandome

-Sí ... creí que no lo recordarías

-Yo nunca olvido una cara! Pero siéntate y dime que haces aqui? Digo... no es que me moleste tu presencia pero pensé que tu vivias en NY...

-Y asi era, hasta hace unos dias... me acabo de mudar.

-Oho querida! Me da mucho gusto, por fin tendré una amiga verdadera

-Ami tambien me da gusto estar aqui pero amiga verdadera?

-Sí, bueno como te daras cuenta esta casa es muy grande y lujosa, es más de lo que necesito, pero mi hijo insistió en comprarla. El es un empresario millonario que vive en París, de vez en cuando suele visitarme, por lo que gracias a su fama y su fortuna muchas chicas o señoras intentan hablarme, tu sabes esas que nadamas quieren mantener su posición social o encontrar marido para ellas o para sus hijas

-Enserio?

-Sí, yo se que tu no eres asi, por lo que te considero una amiga verdadera aunque casi no te conozca

-Bueno si me permites... podemos platicar y asi conocernos mejor te parece?

-Claro que si querida! Marta! Puedes traernos dos cafés por favor?

-Claro que si señora.

Marta volvió enseguida con los cafés mientras Gine y yo empezábamos una buena platica.

 _**Tres horas después...**_

Sonó mi teléfono interrumpiendo un anécdota de Gine

-Me permites un momento?

-Claro Bulma, adelante.

Y de quién más podría ser el número si no de Vegeta...

 _Llamada telefónica_

 _-Hola?_

 _-Bulma? A qué hora paso por ti?_

 _-En una hora puedes?_

 _-Sí, en un rato te veo_

 _-Okey, bye_

 _-Bye_

 _Fin de la llamada telefónica  
_

-Gine siento interrumpir pero me tengo que ir!

-Claro, alguien vendrá por ti?

-Si emmm mi marido!

-Hahaha con que marido eh? Eso me lo contaras luego chao!

-Chao!

Salí de la casa y fui a un parque cercano a caminar, quería estar sola un momento y sabía que Vegeta no me dejaría salir otra vez aunque... podría convencerlo.

Estaba sentada en una banca hasta que alguien me tapo los ojos y me tiro, me arrastró detrás de unos matorrales hasta que pude safarme de su agarre y entonces lo ví!

-Trunks? Que haces aqui!?

-Eso te pregunto a ti! Se supone que estás en NY!

-Y se supone que tu estas lejos!

-Asi era! Me mude a otro continente! Por qué estás aquí?

-Ahora viviremos aquí! Quiero decir Vegeta & yo

-Por qué?

-Decidió que lo mejor para ambos era alejarnos de todos.

-Enserio?

-Sí, el cambio mucho Trunks, ya no es igual de violento

-Como sea hermana, ahora que ya estás aquí lucharé por alejarte de ese asesino

-No quiero que te haga nada! Mejor vete si?

-No! Esta vez me quedaré y no te preocupes por lo que me pueda hacer ese imbécil! Ahora contamos con la ayuda de un famoso empresario y todo su bufete de abogados

-Cómo conseguiste algo asi? No tenemos dinero para pagar todo éso

-Cuando llegué a Londres conocí a un chico que estaba aquí de visita, me dijo que vivía en París, le conté parte de la historia por la que pasamos y amablemente se ofreció a ayudarnos sin cualquier costo. Además, estoy viviendo con él en su departamento por lo que puedo asegurarte que es un buen chico.

-Una persona nunca hace algo así sin interés propio y los "famosos" empresarios no viven en pequeños departamentos...

-Pues el si! Es muy humilde, y tiene varias instituciones que ayudan a la caridad!

 _Vive en París,está aquí de visita,humilde, famoso empresario, instituciones de caridad? Wow no! Son demasiadas coincidencias! Que no sea quien yo pienso!_

-Trunks...comó se llama el dichoso empresario?

-Son Goku... 


	22. Chapter 22

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 21. Ayuda aceptada**

 **Bulma  
**

Son goku!?

 _Esto no está pasando!_

-Tienes que alejarte de el Trunks!

-Por qué? Lo conoces?

-Sí... por eso te lo estoy pidiendo

-Que sabes de el Bulma?

-El es dueño de la empresa que compite con la de Vegeta

-Enserio?

-Sí

-Pues es mejor!

-No entiendes! Vegeta lo odia! Y va a pensar que yo le dije algo a Goku... no quiero que vuelva a ser el de antes... alguien me interrumpió

-No pasará Bulma... pero mira mandamás a quien tenemos aquí...creí que te había tragado la tierra cuñado. Dijo Vegeta tomándome por la cintura.

-Vegeta que haces aquí? Conteste

-La señora de la dirección que me diste dijo que te habías dirigido hacia acá

-Vegeta yo no sabía que Trunks estaba aquí emmm...

-Losé Bulma que pequeño es el mundo no Trunks?

-Imbécil! Te voy a hundir! ... ami no se me olvida que tu eres el asesino de mis padres! Dijo mi hermano y lo empezó a golpear

-Trunks suéltalo! Por favor!

El no me hizo caso y siguió golpeándolo un buen rato aunque Vegeta algunas veces también le pegaba.

Esto lo tenía que parar de algún modo!

Así que tomé a Trunk por los hombros alejándolo lo más que pude. Obviamente no fue mucho.

-Tienes que irte!

-No! Esta vez no te dejaré sola... Goku me ayudará a sacarte de todo esto y a meter a ese estúpido a la cárcel.

-kakarotto? Son Goku!? Respondió Vegeta. -Te está ayudando?

-Sí, con su ayuda pagarás  
por lo que le hiciste a mi familia.

-Bulma! Vámonos de aquí!

Lo ayude a ponerse de pie y me despedí de mi hermano diciéndole:

-No sigas con esto Trunks! Alejate de Son Goku! & cuidate mucho quieres?

-Vas a estar bien Bulma?

Sólo asentí con la cabeza y me fui de el parque acompañada de un Vegeta que apenas si podía caminar.

-Sabes conducir? Preguntó dudoso

-Sí, aunque no lo hago muy seguido.

-Entonces... toma las llaves del coche y vamos a casa.

Hace mucho tiempo que no conducía! Y ahora no puedo darme el lujo de ponerme nerviosa... Dios! Ayúdame por favor!

Comencé a manejar por la ciudad y luego de unos minutos los nervios ya no existían.

-Vegeta?

-Si?

-Yo no sabía que Gokú le estaba ayudando a Trunks...

-Segura?

-Si...

-Entonces tu encuentro con el en la "reunión" fue pura casualidad?

-Sí!

-Como sea, ahora el problema es que tu tonto hermanito no le diga nada a Kakarotto... sabes que si el se entera que te compre en una subasta ilegal me hunde verdad?

-Si, es que Trunks ya le contó algo a Goku...

-Qué le dijo? Respondió enojado

-Pues que ...habías matado... a nuestros papas... y que me tenías... secuestrada

-Le dijo tu nombre o el mio?

-No, Goku aún no sabe que Trunks y yo somos hermanos

Aparque el coche en el estacionamiento del hotel y subimos a la habitación. Vegeta se quedó callado unos momentos y luego murmuró:

-Lo lamento mucho Bulma

-Que lamentas? Si no  
me has hecho nada...

-Digo que lamento lo de tu hermano... no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados esperando que me metan a la cárcel

-No! Vegeta por favor no le hagas nada a Trunks!

-Ya le di una oportunidad y mira lo que hizo

-No no! Yo voy a hablar con el! Te prometo que no le va a decir nada a Goku

El comenzó a hacer unas llamadas y en menos de 5 min. Ya tenía la dirección de Trunks.

-Quiero que mañana vayas a la 1 a verlo, entiendes que el imbécil de Kakarotto no te puede ver?

-Sí, a esa hora no esta verdad?

-No, así que tienes tiempo para hablar con Trunks...

-Está bien

El resto de la tarde no nos dirigimos la palabra y siguió todo normal, al anochecer el se durmió en el piso y yo en la cama lo cual me tranquilizo.

Al día siguiente Vegeta se limitó a decirme:

-Ya acordamos una cosa Bulma... por tu bien y el de tu hermano espero que no hable.

-No te preocupes...

Salió de la habitación y yo me metí a bañar mientras pensaba que iba a hacer... _No seas tonta Bulma! Tienes una oportunidad de escapar... de que alguien te ayude y lo vas a desperdiciar?  
_

La idea suena tentadora! Ahora ¿Qué hago?

Al salir de la ducha seguí cuestionandome lo mismo, me vestí y me arregle un poco para después dirigirme a ver a Trunks.

Pague el taxi y subí hasta el piso indicado, _no puedo dejar que le pase algo a Trunks pero no quiero seguir viviendo con Vegeta y sus repentinos cambios de humor,_ aún no me decidía pero toque la puerta y espere a que abriera.

-Bulma? Qué haces aquí? Preguntó mi hermano asombrado

-Hola Trunks! a mi también me da gusto verte. Respondí con sarcasmo

-No me mal intérpretes! Me da gusto verte pero creí que querías que me alejara de ti.

-No bueno fue por una razón y tu lo sabes.

-Supongo que tienes algo importante que decirme no? Pasa!

-Gracias...bonito departamento!

-Entre Goku y yo lo sostenemos... en una semana regresará a París y bueno yo le mandaré la renta.

-Conseguiste trabajo?

-Si, trabajo en el bufete de abogados de Goku.

-Wow me alegro por ti hermano! Contesté abrazandolo

-Basta de hablar de mi... tú estás aquí por algo no? O es que el tarado ese te pego!? Si te hizo algo yo lo mato!

-No el no me ha hecho nada pero... yo quería hablar contigo

-Te escucho Bulma!

-Trunks... yo... no se que hacer... estoy aquí porque le prometí a Vegeta que te convenceria

-Me convencerías de que?

-De que no le dijeras nada a nadie y mucho menos a Goku

-Qué? Por que le prometiste eso!?

-Porque el te quiere hacer algo y yo no quiero perderte a ti también. Dije llorando

ó abrazándome.-Entiendes que tu "marido" mató a nuestros padres, te secuestró, te golpea y te amenaza! Esto no se puede quedar asi!

-Yo también quiero que se haga justicia... pero tengo miedo!

-Escuchame! No me va a pasar nada ni a ti tampoco... yo llevo este caso y te aseguró que ganaremos! Ese estúpido se va a pudrir en la cárcel! Además tenemos el apoyo de Gokú!

-Estás seguro?

-Si... es más si tu quieres podemos hacerlo ahora mismo... tu ya no regresarías con el

-Trunks... prometeme que estaremos juntos siempre!

-Claro nena... lo prometo! Que dices?

-Esta bien... Vegeta tiene que pagar por todo lo que hizo!

De un momento a otro la puerta del departamento se abrió y Goku entró.

-Bulma!? Qué haces aquí?

-Hola Goku... yo... soy la...hermana de Trunks

-Tu eres la protagonista de todas las anécdotas que han vivido!?

-Así parece...

-Entonces Vegeta es...

 _-Un asesino._ Dijimos Trunks y yo al mismo tiempo

 **Hola. Bueno ya vamos apenas a la mitad de esta historia ya saben va a ser un poquito larga ( aún faltan 20 capítulos más para ser exactos)larguísima ufff espero le esté gustando como lo mencione antes al inicio esta historia es un poco oscura**

 **vamos a odiar un poquito a Vegeta porque es más malo que la leche cortada y eso ya es mucho decir jaja pobre bulma :'(**

 **y sin querér adelantarles muyo de lo que pasara en lo siguiente 20 capitulos finales así que solo diré que más adelante veremos más de. Bulma y Goku**

 **como les dije en un principio no habrá un. Final feliz no para Goku no para Trunk no para Gine no para Yamcha y especialmente no para Bulma solo para el**

 **a que los dege picados y con la curiosidad jeje apuesto que se preguntan que va a pasar con todos ellos? Porque solo el malvado y mala leche de vegeta tendrá su final feliz? Quieren saberlo? Pues sigan leyendo jejeje tratare de subir un capítulo todos los días** ;) :3


	23. Chapter 23

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 22. ¿Destino?**

 **Bulma  
**

Y así tomé la decisión de dejar a Vegeta y denunciarlo por todo lo que me hizo.

Estaba tan apenada y nerviosa que no sabía que decir.

-Goku... yo...

-Por qué no me dijiste antes Bulma?

-No es lo primero que menciones al conocer a alguien... además el me...

-Sí, ya me contó Trunks...

-Yo...

-Tranquila... todo estará bien... yo los voy a ayudar y Vegeta pagará por todo.

-Gracias...

Mi hermano me abrazo y Goku me pidió que le contará mi versión de lo que había pasado, así que comenze desde el día de la "fiesta". Durante este no pude aguantarme las ganas de llorar, quería decir como me sentía y que pensaba, gracias a esto me sentí aliviada.

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con que inmediatamente fuéramos a poner una denuncia y en que esta noche yo me quedará aquí en su departamento por mi seguridad.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Estamos de vuelta en el departamento, hace unas horas fuimos a poner la denuncia y se giró una orden de aprensión en contra de Vegeta, ya que mi hermano yo presentamos pruebas necesarias para su detención.

Para ser sincera tenía mucho miedo... Vegeta era capaz de todo para obtener lo que quería y eso me lo había dejado claro.

El departamento sólo tenía dos cuartos uno era de Trunks y otro de Goku, por lo que amablemente mi hermano dejó que me durmiera en su cama y el se quedó en el sillón.

-Trunks... yo no tengo nada de... ropa...

-Mañana vamos a comprarte algo Bulma, por ahora sólo te puedo prestar esta camisa.

-Gracias.

Y los tres fuimos a dormir, o al menos eso intente yo, no podía dejar de pensar que iba a pasar en el futuro lo cual me tenía bastante preocupada.

Decidí salir por un vaso de agua y me encontré con Goku

-Yo pensé que tu estabas...

-Dormido? Sí yo pensé lo mismo de ti

-No podía hacerlo. Respondí

-Se que esto es muy difícil para ti pero lo vamos a lograr. Comento acercándose a mi

-Vegeta nos puede hacer algo...

-Bulma... te prometo que mientras yo viva el no te va a tocar!

-No tienes que hacer eso

-Claro que si... porque piensas que los ayudo?

\- Pues el es tu rival en los negocios así que al meterlo a la cárcel todo seria tuyo

-Que? No! ... tu... mira cuando conocía a Trunks lo ayude porque odio las injusticias pero hoy cuando me entere que tu eras su hermana y que pasaste por todas esas cosas y lo que yo vi cuando nos conocimos...

-Es lastima entonces? Lo interrumpi

-No... Bulma tu... mmm... tal vez sea muy rápido y ni siquiera sea el momento pero desde que te conocí me... tu me gustaste sabes? & No solo tu físico... sentí la necesidad de protegerte... aunque fueras casada...

-goku yo...

-No digas nada Bul... mira por el momento solo hay que concentrarnos en tu caso... después veremos si tu puedes darme una oportunidad si?

-Me parece bien... gracias por entenderme

-De nada Bulma

Me abrazo y nos fuimos a acostar, obviamente cada quien a su cuarto pero la platica me dejo pensando toda la noche en como sería mi vida de ahora en adelante.

 _**Al día siguiente...**_

Me levante muy cansada pues solo había dormido dos horas, pero tenia que saber que pasaba con la demanda. Salí del cuarto y me encontré con mi hermano y Goku viendo las noticias.

-Buenos dí...

-Shhh. Me callaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Porque me callan?

-Shhh... Bul callate quieres? Contesto mi hermano

-Por?

-Van a decir algo de Vegeta... respondió Goku

No dije nada y me senté junto a ellos, a los pocos minutos salio una nota que decía algo mas o menos así...

 **"Vegeta Ouji el famoso empresario acusado de asesinato y violencia en su matrimonio, Si,así es, el dia de ayer su esposa la señora Bulma Briefs interpuso una demanda ante las autoridades por los cargos ya mencionados. En estos momentos el señor Vegeta tiene una orden de aprensión así que el gobierno solicita la ayuda de todos los ciudadanos para capturarlo ya que ahora es prófugo de la justicia, por favor si saben algo de el llamen al *** para hacer su denuncia anónima se le recompensara a la persona que logre dar datos que ayuden a su captura".  
**

-Eso quiere decir que escapo del hotel donde nos estábamos hospedando? Pregunte alarmada

-Si... de seguro alguien de sus conocidos en el tribunal le advirtió de la denuncia. Dijo Goku

-Y ahora que vamos a hacer!? Respondí

-Esperar a que las autoridades hagan su trabajo nena, no te preocupes el ya no te podrá hacer nada. Dijo Trunks

-Siempre juntos recuerdas?

-Siempre juntos pequeña.

Y me abrazo cariñosamente, segundos después me soltó y cambio el tema.

-Que quieren para desayunar?

-Lo que la dama quiera. Contestó Goku

-No la conoces! Así como la ves come muchísimo! Comentó mi hermano riendo

-Soy nutriologa no se te olvide hermanito!

-Y? Eso no te sirve de nada! No entiendo como no en gordas...

-Pues ya ves, luego te paso el tips. Dije riendo

-Entonces? Interrumpió Goku

-No lo se ustedes decidan...Yo tengo que ir a hacer una visita importante!

-Visita? Creí que aquí no conocías a nadie. Dijo Trunks

-Pues te equivocas... tengo que advertirle de Vegeta.

-A quien? Pregunto Goku

-A una amiga... el sabe donde vive y tal vez la quiera amenazar o algo así.

-Entonces tenemos que cuidarla... como se llama tu amiga? Contesto Goku

-Gine.

-Gine que? y donde vive?

-Gine Son y vive por un parque llamado "King".

-Que!? Estas hablando enserio? Pregunto alarmado Goku

-Si... porque?

-Ella es... mi... madre...

-Tu madre?

-Si!

-Oho no! Hay que ir por ella ya! Respondí nerviosa

-Andando. Dijo mi hermano

 _Genial ahora resulta que Gine es madre de Goku! Me odias verdad Dios? Esto no puede estar peor!  
_


	24. Chapter 24

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capítulo 23. Yamcha no!**

 **Vegeta**

Se lo dije! Y como siempre a ella no le importo... pero esta vez fue demasiado lejos, mira que llegar a denunciarme fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lo peor de todo es que el imbécil de kakarotto los está ayudando, Quieren guerra no? Entonces Guerra tendrán!

Le voy a dar en donde más le duele a ese tarado... de seguro quiere deshacerse de mí para quedarse con el mercado mundial y con Bulma... me quiere quitar todo! Pero no lo va a lograr. Tengo que buscar a mis trabajadores...

 **Goku**

Tengo que cuidar a como dé lugar a mi mama... es la única familia que tengo y de seguro Vegeta le va hacer algo.

Hace 10 años éramos una familia de tres muy humilde, mamá se quedaba en casa para cuidarme, papá salía a trabajar en construcciones ya que era arquitecto y yo me dedicaba a estudiar. Un día llegó un amigo de papa a la casa para decirnos que había ocurrido un accidente en la construcción y no papá estaba grave en el hospital. Cuando llegamos, mama y yo pudimos escuchar las últimas palabras de mi padre... aun las recuerdo claramente:  
 **  
"Gine, te amo y te amare por siempre... perdoname por dejarte con el niño sola pero se que eres fuerte... cuidalo mucho... & Goku... mi niño... ahora tu eres el hombre de la casa, prométeme que cuidarás a tu mama, que serás obediente y algún día podrás darle a tu mamá una vida mejor que la que yo le di"  
**

Son promesas muy fuertes para  
un niño no? Pero tenía que hacerlo, no podía decirle que no a papa... con el tiempo lo tome mas enserio y ahora lo cumplí, bueno una parte de la promesa, la otra... de la otra me tengo que encargar ahora.

 **Bulma**

Wow... Gine es madre de Gokú? Que pequeño es el mundo no?

Primero me encuentro a mi hermano aquí, luego descubro que está aliado con Goku el enemigo de Vegeta y para acabar, Gine la señora que conocí en París es madre de Goku.

Ya son muchas coincidencias!

No es posible que todo en mi vida se relacione!

Destino?

Yo no estoy segura, pero empiezo a creerlo.

De vuelta a la realidad fui a cambiarme con la ropa que traía ayer pero por supuesto ya estaba limpia y los tres nos dirigimos a casa de Gine, la mamá de Goku.

En el camino todo era silencio y había tensión en el ambiente, pero ninguno de los tres decía nada, Goku iba algo rápido y lo entendía. Mientras más rápido llegáramos con Gine seria mejor... quien sabe qué estará tramando Vegeta...

Aparcó el coche en frente de la casa de Gine y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Toc toc

Toc toc toc toc toc

-Voy. Dijo Gine desde adentro

Toc toc toc toc toc toc toc

-Ya voy! Quién toca así? En ese momento abrió la puerta y Goku se lanzó sobre ella para abrazarla

-Goku? Auch... hijo qué haces aquí? Pensé que regresarías a París...

-Mama! Tienes que ir a vivir con nosotros.

-Que? Quien es este muchacho? Y... Bulma que haces aquí? tu... Conoces a Goku?

-Mama no hay tiempo para explicarte eso... es una historia muy muy larga pero hazme caso, vamos a empacar rápido y en el camino te cuento.

Trunks y yo también ayudamos a empacar, al terminar nos llevamos a Gine al departamento y en el camino le fuimos contando todos los detalles de la historia. Al finalizar nuestro relato ella me vio con tristeza y me abrazo, lamento mucho que Trunks y yo pasaramos por todo esto & nos apoyó en lo que quisiéramos hacer.

Al entrar al departamento nos organizamos para saber cómo íbamos a dormir ahora... Trunks se quedaría conmigo en el cuarto donde antes dormía pero tendría un colchón inflable y Goku se quedaría con su mamá pero él también en un colchón inflable.

Ya en la sala, tome el control remoto y encendí la televisión. Se encontraba en el canal de las noticias pero una en especial llamó mi atención...

 **"Buenos días Londres, comenzemos con las noticias más importantes, recuerdan que ayer en este mismo noticiero se dio a conocer la noticia de que Vegeta Ouji tiene una orden de aprehensión? Pues hoy, hace algunas horas se encontró un cuerpo mutilado en las afueras de la ciudad.**

 **Este cuerpo fue reconocido como Yamcha , un ciudadano americano que presuntamente viajó hacia nuestro país para apoyar a la señora Bulma Briefs con su demanda, las autoridades piensan que busco al señor Vegeta y en un ajuste de cuentas este lo mato, entonces si esto fuera cierto, cada vez más personas se sumarían a la lista de Vegeta Ouji, quien iba a pensar que el hijo de un millonario fuera un asesino?"  
**

Me encontraba en shock total!

Después de unos segundos comencé a llorar.

Espera un momento... escuche bien dijo Yamcha!?

Si!

No!

No puede ser... Yamcha no puede estar muerto!

El estaba en E.U.A. cómo pudo llegar aquí tan rápido si la noticia se dio a conocer ayer!

Cómo encontró a Vegeta?

Yamcha no puede estar muerto! El no!

Quería gritar, llorar aún más, encontrar a Vegeta y matarlo!

-Qué te pasa nena? Pregunto Trunks

-Yamcha...

-Que? Yamcha tu ex?

-Si!

-Que te hizo?

-A mi nada pero... Vegeta... el ... lo ...mató!

-Que!?

-Mira! Señale la tele y pudo ver todo, me abrazo y trato de tranquilizarme lo más que pudo.

-Te odio Vegeta Ouji! Eres lo peor que he conocido en mi vida! Que hice yo para merecer esto!? Porque Yamcha!? Yo lo amaba y el lo sabia! Por eso lo mató! Te juro... que si algún día te vuelvo a ver y tengo la oportunidad te matare Vegeta! Te odio! Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Después de todo creo que era lo que quería decir desde hace mucho tiempo...

** 


	25. Chapter 25

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 24. Oh no!**

 **Bulma**

Hoy hace un mes que Yamcha murió... más bien que lo mataron.

Desde hace un mes la policía busca a Vegeta por los cargos que levantamos y por el asesinato del susodicho, pero adivinen que?

No lo han encontrado!

Sabíamos que no sería fácil pero cada día que pasa me preocupo mas, unos guardias afuera del edificio no son suficientes y ya le dimos mucho tiempo a Vegeta para planear algo. Espero que pronto lo localicen, así podremos vivir un poco más tranquilos.

Para ser sincera en todo este tiempo ni siquiera he tenido tiempo para mi. Me refiero a que he descuidado mi aspecto personal y creo que eso todos lo han notado.

Trunks interrumpió mis pensamientos entrando a la habitación.

-Nena no puedes seguir así!

-Así como?

-Mirate! Digo no es por nada, se que te duele todo lo que está pasando pero estando siempre deprimida, en la cama, llorando, sin comer, no vas a solucionar nada!

-Ya lo se

-Entonces?

-Me siento mal Trunks, no he podido dejar de pensar en Yamcha, en lo que hubiera pasado si no me hubiera ido de la fiesta en la madrugada, mama, papa y el amor de mi vida estarían vivos! Seriamos una familia feliz!

Goku abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Pero no fue así y tienes que aceptar la realidad en la que vives Bul.

-No puedo, si por mi culpa pasó todo esto! Conteste llorando

-Esto no puede seguir de la misma manera Trunks. Dijo Goku

-Hay que llevarla con un psicólogo. Respondió mi hermano

-No lo necesito! Dije enojada

-Entonces levántate de la cama y ven con nosotros. Contesto Goku

-A donde?

-A cenar! Dijo mi hermano

-Como? Si Vegeta anda suelto! Que tal si nos hace algo!?

-Los guardias irán con nosotros nena, anda vamos! Necesitamos alguna distracción o por lo menos pasar momentos buenos! Respondió Trunks

-Supongo que aunque me niegue tendré que ir no?

-Exacto! Contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-Andando. Respondí

Ellos salieron de la habitación para que me pudiera bañar y cambiar pero al terminar salí de la habitación y me regañaron aún más.

-Ahora que? Pregunte

-No te vamos a llevar vestida así y con esa cara a ningún lado! Dijo Trunks

-Porque no? Tan mal me veo? Dije triste

-No quiso decir eso hermosa, solo que tu no eres así, donde quedo esa Bulma que yo conocí?. Respondió Gine

-No lo se, yo creo que ... por fin tengo la oportunidad de llorar la muerte de mis padres y de Yamcha. Conteste seriamente

-Nena, no podemos vivir así todo el tiempo, no eras tu la que siempre decías que hay que ver el lado positivo de las cosas? Preguntó mi hermano

-Si... creo que... tienes razón.

-Entonces ve a arreglarte!

-A dónde iremos? Pregunte de nuevo

-A cenar. Contestó Goku

-Si pero va ser formal o no... mínimo para saber que ponerme. Respondí sonriendo

-Tal vez, solo ponte cómoda! Dijo Trunks

Tal vez? Esa no es una respuesta! Pero bueno, escogí un vestido negro sencillo que me había comprado Vegeta y me recogí el cabello con una trenza alrededor de mi cabeza, no me maquille mucho solo lo básico, al final me gusto el resultado y salí para ver si esta vez obtenía su aprobación.

-Y bien? Dije sonriendo

-Hermosa! Exclamó Trunks

-Simplemente perfecta! Respondió Goku lo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa

-Gracias? Conteste apenada

-De nada hermanita! Es hora de irnos!

-Esperen... Gine no vendrá? Pregunté

-No, dice que prefiere quedarse a descansar de nosotros. Dijo Goku riendo

-Escuche eso Goku Son! Y yo simplemente dije que quería descansar un poco! Que mentiroso eres. Dijo Gine quien acababa de salir de la habitación enojada

-Vámonos antes de que se enoje mas conmigo! Respondió Goku con cara de asustado

Trunks y yo comenzamos a reírnos y salimos del departamento, Goku nos alcanzó momentos después y así nos dirigimos al lugar donde íbamos a cenar.

Al llegar vi un restaurante muy bonito en el que había gente bailando.

-Yo nose bailar. Murmure para que solo me escucharan Trunks y Goku

-Shhh. Contestaron los dos

Tomamos una mesa y ordenamos nuestra comida.

-Solo para esto me trajeron aquí? Pregunte aburrida cuando la chica trajo mi orden

-Ash no seas aburrida Bul, si estamos aquí es por algo, vamos a bailar. Dijo Goku

-No soy aburrida Goku pero no se bailar y no tengo ganas!

-En ese caso Trunks... me concederías esta pieza? le preguntó Goku a mi hermano en una forma muy coqueta lo cual me causo mucha gracia

-Claro Goku! Contesto Trunks de igual modo

 _Jajajaja esto va a estar muy muy bueno!_ Dije en mi mente

Y no me equivoque!

Ver a mi hermano bailando con Goku fue muy gay de su parte pero lo hacían gracioso, movía su cadera mucho y sonreían como si estuvieran muy borrachos, al final se carcajearon y vinieron a sentarse de nuevo.

-Jajajaja debí de haber grabado esto! Comente

-Jajajaja por lo menos logramos que rieras un poco. Dijo mi hermano

-Jajaja bailen de nuevo si?

-Ni loco! Respondió Goku.-Con una vez fue suficiente!

Alguien nos interrumpió...

-Hola guapo! Dijeron unas chicas altas, morenas, bronceadas, bonitas pero muy delgadas

-Hola. Respondió mi hermano coqueto

-Mi amiga y yo los vimos bailar hace un rato, creemos que lo hacen muy bien y nos preguntamos si quisieran bailar con nosotras...

 _Que lanzadas!_ Pensé

-Si a ti no te molesta Bul... dijo Goku

-No no para nada adelante. Conteste

Y la verdad es que si me molesto un poco... digo una cosa es bailar y otra es restregarle tu trasero en todo su escroto... al parecer mi hermano lo disfrutaba pero Goku estaba algo incómodo.

 _  
Celosa? Si! Pero hahaha tenias que andar dándole permiso Bulma... aunque no tendría que tenerlos porque no somos nada pero... ash  
_

No aguante la escenita y empecé a evitarlos con la mirada. Al hacerlo me di cuenta de que alguien me miraba desde lejos...

Ese cuerpo

Esa mirada

Yo lo conozco!

Quien es?

Hice un esfuerzo mas para ver de lejos y me lleve una gran sorpresa...

Oho no!

Es Vegeta!

Qué hace el aquí? Cómo nos encontró? No es posible! Tenemos que irnos YA!

-TRUNKS! GOKU! El está aquí! Grité con todas mis fuerzas... 


	26. Chapter 26

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 25. Se fue**

 **Bulma**

-TRUNKS! Goku! El está aquí! Grité con todas mis fuerzas...

Pero parece que era mas fuerte la musica que mis gritos, además ellos se encontraban del otro lado de la pista, así que me levante corriendo y me dirigí a ellos.

Pasos antes de llegar alguien me tomó de la cintura fuertemente...

-Shhh... al jefe no le gusto lo que hiciste. Dijo alguien a mis espaldas

-Por favor suéltame! Conteste desesperada

-Callate! Solo has lo que te diga y estarás bien okey?

-Esta bien. Respondí triste

El tipo que no conocía me sacó discretamente de la pista de baile y me llevó a un balcón, con vista a la ciudad.

De espaldas y muy tranquilo mirando a la nada se encontraba Vegeta.

Al principio tuve miedo pero luego me armé de valor y fui a encararlo.

-Eres un maldito! Te odio! Quien diablos te crees para hacerme todo esto!? Dije golpeándolo por la espalda aunque por supuesto mis golpes no le hacían nada.

-Bulma... detuvo mis manos, me atrajo lentamente hacia el y me abrazó

 _  
Porque me abraza? Debería estar furioso! Tal vez se quiere despedir antes de matarme... si seguro es eso!_

Me separe de el y lo mire con asombro.

-Bul...no tienes ni idea de la falta que me has hecho!

-Tan cínico eres!? Puedes tener a la mujer que quieras y me dices que te he hecho falta!? Después de que mataste a mis padres y ahora con lo de Yamcha regresas aquí como si nada?

-Sabes que la Policía nunca me va a encontrar hermosa.

-Que quieres? Qué haces aquí? Cómo supiste que estábamos en este restaurante? Como burlaste a los guardias?

-Quiero que te vallas conmigo, vengo por ti, porque los tengo vigilados, ellos trabajan para mi... me falto algo? Respondió en forma de burla

-Acaso estas loco!? Te denuncie! Por mi culpa te busca la Policía y vienes como si nada?

-No tengo nada de que preocuparme... Bulma mi amor, vine por ti, quiero que nos vayamos de Londres, aislarnos de todo y de todos, piensalo! Yo te amo Bulma... eres la mujer de mi vida, tal vez he tenido errores en el pasado pero esta vez será diferente y para demostrartelo estoy aquí, no te voy a obligar a que te vallas conmigo, solo será tu decisión. Que dices?

-Me...amas? Nunca te había escuchado decir eso...

-Me di cuenta en este mes que no estamos juntos que te me haces falta. Acarició mi cachete. -Extraño dormir a tu lado, abrazarte, tocarte. Me tomo por la cintura y acarició mi mentón.

-Besarte, hacerte mía. Y me beso

No! no! no! Y no!

Que le pasa?

Sus labios son... tan ya lo había dicho no?

Quería separarlo y abofetearlo por esto! Lo conozco y se que esta planeando algo... pero no se que! Y no puedo pensar si esta pegado a mi, acariciando mi cintura y besándome!

Termino el beso con un ligero mordisco en el labio inferior y uno mas corto, sonrió felizmente y dijo:

-Te amo Bulma.

Lo mire directamente a los ojos y no podía ver ni una señal de que estuviera jugando.

-Que planeas con todo esto Vegeta? Te conozco mas de lo que quisiera y algo tramas!

-Ya te dije solo... quiero tenerte de nuevo.

-Hahaha si? Y que pasaría con Trunks y Goku? Los vas a matar!

-A mi cuñado no...

-No dejaré que los toques!

-Ahora defiendes al imbécil de kakarotto!? Acaso te gusta?

-No me gusta! Y si asi fuera que!?

-Escúchame muy bien Bulma... ya no tengo tiempo pero si ese idiota te toca... lo are sufrir tanto que me rogara por que lo mate! En cuanto a lo nuestro, piensalo! y no olvides que te amo!

Me dedico una mirada tierna y se fue junto con todos sus "trabajadores".

Ahora que hago!?

Le aviso a la Policía?

Si le cuento a Trunks se enojara conmigo!

Si le dijo a Goku va a querer matarlo!

Si le digo a Gine le dirá a su hijo.

Que demonios hago!?

Que alguien me ayude!

Salí de mi shock y regrese al restaurante, ni siquiera me di cuenta de que ya nadie estaba bailando y mi hermano y Goku me estaban buscando.

-En donde estabas nena? Me tenías preocupado! Dijo Trunks

-Emmm... yo... salí a... tomar aire...por?

-Nos hubieras avisado Bul! Respondió Goku

-No quería interrumpir su baile con las "gemelas silicon".

-Ni siquiera se parecían. Contesto Goku

-Jajajaja callate Goku... que no ves que mi hermanita está celosa porque bailaste con ella. Dijo Trunks burlándose

-Celosa yo!? Porque lo estaría? Saben que... mejor no me contesten! Nos vamos?

-Pero no has acabado de comer! Respondió Goku

-Ya se me quito el hambre... nos vamos!? Pregunte de nuevo

-Como digas hermanita.

Tome mi bolso y pensé en lo que iba a hacer respecto a lo que me dijo Vegeta... yo se que no va a cambiar pero tengo miedo de que le pueda hacer algo a las únicas personas que me quedan, esta tramando algo... el no se vence asi de fácil.

 _Les digo o no?_

Antes de llegar al estacionamiento me quede atrás para admirar una pintura llamativa que se encontraba en la entrada pero Veget me jalo detrás de una puerta y me dijo:

-Entonces... cual es tu decisión hermosa?

-Vegeta?... Yo... no pue...do, me ... quedo...

-Estas segura amor?

-No me digas asi Vegeta... sabemos que tu solo me lastimaste y ahora regresas como si nada para decirme "amor"?

-Tienes razón... pero estoy arrepentido, te repito de nuevo la pregunta... estás segura de que te quieres quedar?

-Si

-Bueno, asta luego Bul... no te preocupes por nada, si un día te hago falta hay estaré, te cuidare desde lejos y estaré pendiente de ti, adiós amor.

Me dio un beso en la frente y espero mi respuesta.

-Adiós Vegeta. Conteste cortante y me fui.

Alcance a mi hermano que no noto mi ausencia y seguimos caminado como si nada. Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos a casa. Aunque ahora ni hay estamos seguros, mucho menos con los supuestos policías que nos cuidan, mire la ciudad un rato por la ventana y después comencé a intentar hacerles la platica para poder decirles lo de Vegeta.

-Ya suéltalo Bulma... te conozco... algo nos quieres decir. Dijo Trunks

-Estas loco? Porque dices eso?

-Por que siempre intentas sacar platica de un tema relacionado con lo que tienes que decir... solo...dilo...

-Es que... me van a matar!

-Nada puede ser tan grave Bul. Contesto Goku

-Esto si...

-Ya dinos. Gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Vegeta estaba en el restaurante y me confesó que se iría del país.

 _Pffff por fin lo dije!_

Creo que no fue tan buena idea decirles porque mi hermano tomo el celular desesperadamente y llamó a la Policía, y Goku me inspeccionó para ver si no me había hecho nada.

-Estoy bien! Conteste alterada

-Nunca mas te vuelvo a dejar sola Bulma. Dijo Goku

-Lo van a buscar por todos lados, cerrarán las carreteras, revisaran los vuelos y esta vez no se va a escapar. Respondió Trunks

-Quería que me fuera con el. Dije triste

-Como se atreve ese desgraciado? Es un sínico! Contesto Goku

-Crees que vuelva a buscarla?...

-No, sabe que a partir de ahora la cuidaremos mas que a nada . Comentó Goku

-No hablen como si no estuviera aquí. Respondí seriamente

-Lo siento nena, te prometo que ese imbécil jamás se te volverá a acercar. Dijo mi hermano

-Esperemos... 


	27. Chapter 27

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 26. Mientras Puedan**

 _Meses después..._

 **Bulma**

Y creo que sus deseos se hicieron realidad porque se fue y no volvió... bueno al menos no que yo sepa.

La Policía no lo encontró, lo tomaron como una falsa alarma por no decir que me engaño para despistarlos.

Trunks y Goku me cuidan mucho mas desde entonces, aunque dicen que tal vez el se fue para siempre, que inició de nuevo su vida. No les agrada mucho esa idea pues al igual que yo quieren que se haga justicia pero tienen la certeza de que si llega a Londres o vuelve a E.U. lo encarcelaran.

-Bulma! Hola? Hay alguien ahí? Dijo mi hermano dándome golpecitos en la cabeza

-Auch! Qué te pasa tonto? Pregunte molesta

-Lo siento pequeña es que no reaccionas.

-Estaba pensando... pero que quieres?

-Decirte que ya tienes trabajo.

-Hahaha si? Desde cuando?

-Desde hoy, un socio de la empresa de Goku es dueño de un hospital y mencionó que necesita doctores, le hablamos de ti y con gusto acepto!

-Pero yo soy nutrióloga.

-Lo se boba! pero igual te necesita.

-Pues gracias por conseguirme trabajo... empiezo mañana no?

\- Si, esta es la dirección. Me dio una hoja con los datos del hospital

-Okey... emmm supongo que... comenzaremos de nuevo no? Digo mas bien como si tuviéramos una vida normal?

-Si asi es. Se dirigió a la puerta y espero mi respuesta

-Bueno... Trunks? Dio la vuelta y me miró

-Si?

-Te quiero. Dije extendiendo mis brazos para que me abrazara

Y asi lo hizo, se regreso y me dio un abrazo igual de fuerte que yo a el.

 _Creo que con esta noticia y el apoyo de mi hermano las cosas empezaran a mejorar._

 **Vegeta**

Meses... llevo meses tratando de idear un plan para estar de nuevo con ella y para vengarme de ese imbécil pero no se me ocurre nada!

Algo grave debe estarme pasando!

Debo despejar mi mente! Aunque pensándolo bien creo que tengo un modo de hacerlo...

-Chicos! Dije entrando a la habitación de a lado

-Si Vegeta? Contestaron los 5 que estaban jugando poker.

-Necesito... despejar mi mente... hay algún lugar en este pueblucho donde se pueda conseguir un trago?

-Por fin! Pensé que no lo pedirías nunca! Dijo uno de ellos

-Andando. Respondí

Pasando esta noche, me pondré a trabajar en cada detalle de lo que voy a hacer... entonces si Bulma tu y yo estaremos juntos sin que nada ni nadie nos separe.

 _  
**Una semana después**_

Excelente! Si! Eso era lo que quería... piensan que no regresare y ya continúan con sus vidas normalmente, sigan asi y todo saldrá a la perfección!

Porque lo digo?

Porque después de esos tragos y de esas mujeres que si sabían hacer muy muy muy bien su trabajo se me ocurrió una gran idea para lograr lo que quiero y si bajan la guardia es mas fácil para mi.

Pero no debo de confiarme, mejor repasemos todo...

Empecemos con el Imbécil de Kakarotto... para ti tarado tengo preparado el asesinato de tu madre en tu propia casa, aparecerá suicidio de eso me encargo yo! Sabes lo que daría por ver tu cara cuando veas a tu madre desangrándose y tu no puedas hacer nada!? Jajajaja sera lo mejor!

Pero alto... Esto es solo el principio!

Ni creas que se me olvida que tu quieres cuidar personalmente a MI ESPOSA!

Después de que hayas sufrido lo suficiente por la muerte de tu madre te dejare postrado en una cama para toda tu vida estúpido! Hasta entonces mi venganza estará completa contigo.

Muy bien ahora el que sigue!

Trunks... mi querido cuñadito...

Para ti soplón... me con tendré un poco mas... te dejare pudrir en la peor cárcel que te puedas imaginar pero ve el lado positivo! Seguirás vivo! Jajajaja eso te pasa por meterte en donde no te llaman!

Y finalmente tu mi amada Bulma...

Ay amor mio! ... que are contigo? Matarte o castigarte como te mereces no puedo! Te necesito junto a mi! En todo este tiempo he confirmado que lo que siento por ti es amor verdadero... por eso no te puedo lastimar!

Creo que pensándolo bien... tu castigo ya es suficiente con que tengas que vivir con el asesino de tus padres osea yo! Jajajaja hay mi pobre Bul...

Tome una de las tantas fotos que tenía de ella, la acaricie suavemente del rostro y le dije:

-Ya no te preocupes, pronto estaremos juntos... nos iremos lejos, seremos la mejor pareja como desde un principio debió ser, nadie se volverá a interponer entre nosotros, pronto tendremos una familia y como en los cuentos viviremos felices para siempre... por el momento disfruta de tu libertad y de los idiotas que te ayudan para alejarte de mi! La próxima vez que nos volvamos a ver ya nunca nos separaremos!

Disfruta kakarotto!

Disfruta Trunks!

Disfruta Bulma!

Haganlo _mientras puedan..._


	28. Chapter 28

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 27. Gine**

 **Goku**

-Espera... estás seguro que quieres hacerlo?

-Si, si no es ahora no es nunca!

-Piensalo bien! Te puedes arrepentir

-No yo debo de hacerlo!

-Que tal si ella te lo toma mal?

-El que no arriesga no gana!

 _  
Y si... ese era yo hablando conmigo mismo! pero ah que difícil es tomar decisiones con respecto a ella._

Y se preguntaran de que esta hablando este loco!? Se trata de Bulma... desde que la conocí ella me encanto pero estaba casada, aunque pensándolo bien aún sigue casada pero eso es en E.U. por lo que creo que aquí en Londres no cuenta... además el imbécil de Vegeta ya no está, creo que es hora de que ella tenga un poco de felicidad, eso si me acepta claro!

Hoy tengo pensado prepararle una sorpresa, ojala que le guste porque no quiero quedar como un tonto, en este último mes hemos estado hablando mas, la llevo a su trabajo, salimos a caminar en las tardes, y ya nos besam... bueno el punto es que creo que me... estoy ... enamorando...

 ****Flash Back****

Bul hoy no fue a trabajar, se quedó a descansar en casa, me preocupa mucho porque en la mañana estaba muy enferma, para que se ponga mejor le compre unas rosas, espero que no se ofenda y se alegre un poco.

Abrí la puerta de la casa y la vi intentando bajar un plato que estaba en lo alto de la alacena, no es que este bajita, de hecho creo que es alta pero esta vez ni eso le bastaba, deje mi maletín en el piso y las flores en la mesa. Me dirigí lentamente sin hacer ruido a donde estaba ella, me coloque atrás y la cargue!

Al principio se asustó pero cuando me miro comenzó a reírse, bajo el plato y me miró de una forma muy linda.

-Gracias Goku, no te escuche entrar.

-De nada Bul, quería asustarte!

-Pues lo lograste

-Jajaja ya estas mejor? Quieres que te lleve al doctor?

-No no, ya me tome unas pastillas y me siento mejor

-Aun te veo mal. Me preocupa que te auto mediques ...

-Tranquilo! Ya se me pasara

-Para que querías ese plato?. Intente cambiar de tema

-Pues para que crees que se use un plato? Contestó ella riendo

-Hahaha si soy un tonto, emmm mira yo... te.. compre... esto... espero que te... gusten

Tome las rosas y se las di con las manos mas temblorosas que un maraquero.

-De verdad son para mi? Respondió ella con una carita muy tierna

-Jajaja si. Dije nervioso

-Gracias Goku! Son muy bonitas. Las tomo y segundos después me abrazo.

 _Oh si! Esto se siente tan bien..._

 _No la voy a soltar nunca!  
_

Cuando ella trató de alejarse yo la acerque de nuevo, al principio fue algo raro pero después se acomodo en mis brazos y esta vez fui yo el que me aleje un poco para ver su rostro. Ella subió la mirada y pude ver algo en sus ojos que me daba la confianza para hacer lo que desde hace muchísimo tiempo he querido... besarla!

Me acerque lentamente a sus labios y ella sonrió, esa es una buena señal no?

Seguí acercándome y sin pensarlo dos veces la bese! Por fin lo logre!

Al ver que ella no se separaba de  
mi cerré los ojos y decidí profundizar el beso. Su lengua y la mia entraron en una danza donde no había prisa, por un momento perdí la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Solo existíamos ella y yo... nada podía arruinar este dia.

-Hola Bul... ya... llegue. Dijo Trunks abriendo la puerta

Ella y yo nos separamos bruscamente y no supimos que hacer

-Emmm yo... si ... quieren.. los dejo solos... al terminar de decir esto Trunks volvió a salir de la casa

-No puede ser! Dijo ella mas roja que un tomate

 ****Fin de Flash Back****

Y asi nos besamos... lindo no?

Después de eso hablamos con Trunks para explicarle que nada había pasado aunque el no nos creyó, pero tampoco se molestó por el beso, de hecho a partir de ese dia me dice cuñado... lo cual no suena tan mal.

La relación que yo mantenía con Bulma había continuado igual solo que de vez en cuando le robaba algunos besos y ella no se negaba pero solo cuando estábamos solos, claro!

Quiero hacerle una cena muy especial y bueno... ya saben... preguntarle si ... ella... quiere... tener una relación formal conmigo!

Salí de la oficina y me apresure a ir al súpermercado para comprar todo lo que necesitaba, al llegar hasta el departamento en donde vivimos hice muchas maniobras para intentar abrir la puerta, lo raro es que... ya estaba abierta... de seguro mama salio por algo y no cerró bien...

Camine hasta la mesa y deje las bolsas, pero note algo muy extraño en la casa...

Nunca estaba así de desordenada... fue entonces cuando escuche un ruido muy fuerte de el cuarto que compartían mi madre y Bulma... que esta pasando aqui?

Abrí la puerta y pude ver la imagen mas horrible de mi vida...

Mi madre! La única mujer que hasta el momento he amado con todas mis fuerzas estaba ahí tirada en el piso, llena de sangre... tenía heridas en sus muñecas, golpes en todos lados y una expresión desagradable en su rostro...

-Mama! No me hagas esto! Grité con todas mis fuerzas

Fui corriendo hasta donde ella estaba y la tomé entre mis brazos, su cuerpo ya estaba muy frío, ya no reaccionó cuando la sacudi, y lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue llorar como un niño a su lado. Es lo peor que me pudo haber pasado y no pude evitarlo!

 **Bulma**

Por fin conseguí salir del trabajo temprano! Hoy fue uno de los días mas agotadores pero no me quejo, es lo que me gusta hacer y para eso estudie... el sonido de mi celular me distrajo asi que conteste felizmente al ver el nombre en la pantalla de 💕 Goku💕 ... soy patética no? Hasta con corazones lo tengo guardado...

 _(Llamada Telefónica)_

-Hola?

-Bulma! Te necesito. Dijo llorando

-Estas bien? Que te pasa? Conteste preocupada

-No... ven rápido a la casa! Me gritó muy fuerte

-Tranquilo... dime que paso! Intente calmarlo

-Mi mama ... Bulma mi mama... esta ... muerta...

-Que!? Respondí asustada

-Ven rápido por favor... la ambulancia está en camino...

-Goku... tranquilo... voy para allá...

 _(Fin de la llamada Telefónica)_

No no no... haber tranquila Bulma... a Gine no le puede pasar nada... de seguro solo fue un accidente y todo estará bien... ella no puede estar muerta... 


	29. Chapter 29

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 28. Lo odio**

 **Bulma  
**

Llegue a casa muy alarmada por lo que Goku me había dicho por el teléfono, al subir a nuestro piso vi a varios policías afuera de la casa asi que me dirigí a ellos:

-Disculpen oficiales... que paso aqui?

-Lo siento señorita es información confidencial. Respondió uno de ellos

-Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo vivo aqui!

-Señorita por favor no insista! Le recomendamos volver a su casa

-Es que esta es mi casa!

-Oh lo siento mucho... en ese caso usted debe ser familiar de el señor Son Goku no?

-Si asi es... que paso?

-Lo que le voy a decir no es fácil pero tiene que ser fuerte...

-Digame que paso! Conteste alterada

-Tranquila señorita que asi no ayudara en nada al joven

-Oh al demonio... si ustedes no me quieren decir entraré a mi casa. Dije molesta

-No puede entrar a la escena del crimen!

-Que!? Como que crimen?... que fue lo que le paso a Gine!?

-Lamentablemente la señora Gine Son... falleció...

-Gine... murió? Pregunte asombrada

-Si asi es...

De un momento a otro empecé a sentir las piernas muy débiles, la cabeza me daba vueltas y un dolor muy grande se apoderó de todo mi cuerpo, hasta que mi vista se nublo completamente y ya no supe nada mas de lo que paso...

 _Horas después...  
_

Desperté en una cama y habitación que no era la mia, de hecho es bastante extraño porque yo no recuerdo haberme dormido.

Trate de levantarme pero no pude, ya que tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza, de mi boca salió un grito de dolor y minutos después entró Trunks a ayudarme.

-Bul, no te muevas!

-Que paso?

-Te desmayaste nena... no lo recuerdas?

-No...

-Bulma... la causa de eso fue que te enteraste de... la muerte de Gine. Respondió mi hermano triste

-No fue un sueño!? Es real?

-Me gustaría decirte que ella aún está con nosotros pero no es asi.

No pude hacer nada mas que llorar, la señora que me ayudó durante tanto tiempo, que se portó como mi madre cuando la necesite ... ya no está?

Otra vez se fue una de las personas que mas quiero, hasta cuando podremos ser felices!?

-Trunks como paso? Pregunte llorando

-No lo se Bulma... Goku dice que cuando llegó la encontró así... y bueno los policías al principio creyeron que se trataba de un suicidio por las heridas en las muñecas pero siguen investigando...

-Primero mis padres y ahora eso!? Cuando estaremos tranquilos Trunks?

-Tranquila nena! Mira, yo se que esto te duele mucho porque Gine era parte importante en nuestras vidas pero imagínate como esta Goku! Era su madre! Y tu y yo sabemos como se siente perder a la persona que te trajo al mundo... debemos ayudarlo! Darle ánimos! El nos necesita y debemos ayudarlo!

-Tienes razón... dónde está?

-Estamos en casa del vecino de a lado, esta de viaje y nos prestó su casa amablemente... el está en la sala, no ha dormido nada desde ayer, yo ya me encargue de todo, en cuanto nos den el cuerpo de Gine nos iremos a la funeraria.

-Voy con el. Me levanté de la cama y sufrí un leve mareo que me hizo sentarme de nuevo

-Te pegaste en la cabeza Bulma, apenas su te puedes mover. Contestó el preocupado

-El estuvo hay cuando lo necesitamos... no lo dejaré solo! Ayudarme!

Me extendió el brazo y me acompaño hasta donde estaba Goku, cuando levanto la cara hacia mi pude ver que tenía el rostro rojo de tanto llorar, unas ojeras enormes y una tristeza de la que me contagió en segundos. Solté a Trunks y corrí a los brazos de Goku, no le dije nada y solo lo abrace por un buen rato.

Me separe lentamente de el, tomé su rostro y le dije:

-Goku, no estas solo! Trunks y yo estaremos contigo siempre, Gine se fue pero tu sigues aqui se que esto te duele mucho pero...

-Shhh. Puso su dedo en mis labios evitando que siguiera hablando.- Lo único que quiero en este momento es esto...

Al finalizar su oración me tomo de la cintura suavemente me acerco de nuevo a el y me beso de una manera tan dulce como solía hacerlo siempre, por supuesto yo no me negué y lo seguí también, aunque no duró mucho ya que tuvimos que separarnos por falta de aire. El sonrió y me dijo:

-Ahora se que no estoy solo.

Volví a abrazarlo de nuevo y lo convencí de que durmiera un rato, fuimos a la habitación en donde yo estaba y me quede con el hasta que se durmió.

-Bul, ven. Susurro mi hermano para no despertar a Goku

Deje a Goku dormido y salí de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Que paso? Pregunte

-Tienes que escuchar esto... señores adelante!

Entraron unos policías junto con los detectives del caso.

-Buenos días. Dijeron amables

-Buenos días. Conteste de igual modo

-Bulma Briefs verdad?

-Si, en que puedo ayudarles?

-En nada por el momento, estamos aqui para darles el avance del caso de la señora Gine Son y bueno creemos que esta relacionado directamente con usted!

-Conmigo porque? Pregunte alarmada

-Buscamos por todo el departamento huellas de los o el que pudo hacer esto, pero no encontramos nada, descartamos el suicidio porque el cuerpo presenta diversos golpes lo cual nos indica un forcejeo, el asesino fue bastante listo, se nota que ya tenía experiencia en esto pero no contaba con que la víctima lo rasguño y una pequeña parte del ADN se quedó en sus uñas...

-Entonces ya saben quien es el que la mató!?

-Si, o al menos es el único sospechoso que tenemos hasta el momento.

-Bueno oficiales y eso que tiene que ver conmigo? Yo soy la sospechosa?

-No no para nada! El ADN que encontramos en las uñas es de... su marido...

-Vegeta? Regreso?

-Verificamos cada cámara de las carreteras, los aeropuertos, trenes y no encontramos nada, lo cual nos dice que el nunca se fue... solo supo donde esconderse y al parecer nunca los dejó de vigilar.

-Porque la mato!? Ella nunca le hizo nada! Dije llorando

-Lo mas lógico es que fue como venganza para el señor Goku, tengo entendido que el les está ayudando en la denuncia que pusieron en contra de Vegeta.

-Asi es oficial. Contestó mi hermano

-Bueno señorita... si llega a tener alguna información con respecto al paradero de Vegeta Ouji no dude en avisarnos por favor!

-Si si seguro!

-Eso es todo de nuestra parte... hasta luego.

-Los acompaño. Trunks los dejó en la puerta y me dijo:

-Ese estúpido no se cansa de hacernos la vida infeliz!? Ahora también a Goku? Quien sigue?

-Trunks ... todo esto es mi culpa!

-No digas eso Bul!

-Es la verdad... si yo hubiera estado con el nada de esto habría pasado! Lo odio tanto!

 **Vegeta**

Jajajaja paso uno listo!

Hay querido kakarotto esto solo es el principio, no sabes la que te espera... 


	30. Chapter 30

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 29. Una oportunidad?**

 **Goku**

Desperté y tuve una pesadilla, mi mama, bueno la pesadilla no era mi mamá, era la forma en la que la veía. Estaba sufriendo mucho y me decía cosas que para mi horribles, las repetía una y otra vez...

 _"Tu tuviste la culpa Goku, por tu culpa me hicieron esto! le fallaste a tu padre! Ahora ni el ni yo descansaremos, nunca seras feliz! La mujer que quieres solo te trae desgracias y si sigues con ella te mataran aunque sabes que es lo unico bueno hijo?...Que te veré sufrir para siempre..."_

Bulma y Trunks entraron a la habitación interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Goku... te despertamos? Preguntó ella

-No, yo tuve una pesadilla.

-Que soñaste?

-Con mi mama...

-Ya está todo listo Goku... en unos minutos tu mamá estará en la funeraria hermano, yo creo que ya es hora de irnos. Interrumpió Trunks

-Solo voy al baño y nos vamos!

Entre a lavarme la cara y cepillarme los dientes, me cambie de ropa y nos dirigimos a donde se encontraba el cuerpo de mi mama.

En el camino no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera mi vida sin mi madre, ella lo era todo para mi! Papa me dijo que la cuidara y yo no pude hacerlo, tal vez tiene razón en eso de que les falle a los dos, pero no mama te juro que esto no se va a quedar asi, el o los que te hicieron esto la van a pagar muy caro o me dejo de llamar Goku Son...

-Goku? Me llamo Bulma

-Si?

-Trunks y yo tenemos algo que decirte...

-Los escucho...

-Cuando recién te dormiste, los detectives del caso nos dijeron algo sobre el sospechoso...

-Ya saben quien es el malnacido que le hizo esto a mi madre? Conteste enojado

-Tienen la sospecha... aun no es seguro...

-Habla Bulma!

-Tranquilo Goku, antes de decirte eso... quiero que sepas que la venganza no soluciona nada como tu me lo dijiste. Dijo Trunks

-Quien es el sospechoso!?

-Es Vegeta. Respondió Bulma

-Vegeta? Ese estúpido no sabe con quien se mete!

-Goku, las autoridades ya lo están buscando! Dijo Bulma

-No es suficiente! Te aseguro que pagara todo lo que ha hecho!

Llegamos al lugar y me baje del auto un poco enojado, tuve que soportar toda esa noche las palabras de lástima que se acercaban a decirme todos.

Al dia siguiente muy temprano llevamos a mamá al panteón, debo admitir que fue muy doloroso ver su tumba, pero ante esta hice un juramento que pensaba cumplir a cualquier costo...

-Mamá, te prometo que te vengaré, matare al idiota que te hizo esto, y cuidare a Bulma como tu querías...

-Goku! Me llamo Trunks

-Si?

-Acompañame... los detectives quieren verte

Solo querían hacerme mas preguntas, no les basta con recordarme todo ese momento!

-Gracias Goku, nos vemos luego.

-Hasta luego. Conteste cuando terminaron

-Todo bien Goku? Pregunto Bulma

-Si

-Te... puedo hacer una pregunta? Aparte de esta...

-Claro

-Porque ese día llegaste temprano? La que la hubiera encontrado sería yo y no tu...

-Podemos hablar en privado? Pregunte nervioso

-Si

La lleve hasta un lugar alejado de todos y le conteste la pregunta:

-Yo fui a hacer el súper.

-Y para eso compraste champaña, velas, un mantel, rosas, etc?

-Eso era para otra cosa...

-Puedo saber para que?

-Bulma llevábamos tiempo besándonos y tratandonos como lo que no éramos... Yo... Quería hacerlo mas formal...

-Formal? A que te refieres?

-Yo quiero que tu seas... Mi novia! Podrá parecer algo infantil o absurdo pero yo quería pedírtelo ese día...

-Goku... No es infantil... Es bonito...

La tome de las manos y me acerque a ella.

-Bulma... Que hubieras dicho si nada de esto hubiera pasado y yo te lo hubiera propuesto?

-Te... Te hubiera dicho que... si

Me sorprendió tanto su respuesta que la bese... Como si mi vida dependiera de ello, sus labios son tan suaves, toda ella me encanta. Lamentablemente nos separamos por falta de aire y ella me dijo:

-Goku?

-Si?

-Mis heridas no han sanado por completo...

-Lo se, pero yo te ayudare a olvidarlo, al igual que tu a mi.

-Crees que podamos estar bien?

-Claro que si mi niña... Dame una oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de tenerte en mis brazos, de compartir contigo mi vida, por favor! Te prometo que no te vaz a arrepentir.

Y lo decía muy enserio si ella decidía estar conmigo yo haría todo por cuidarla y verla feliz...

-Que dices? Insistí

-Goku yo...

Iba a contestarme pero Trunks nos interrumpió.

-Goku! Te buscan...

-Quien? Conteste enojado.

-No lo se dijo que era un familiar tuyo.

-Yo ya no tengo familia mas que ustedes.

Y era cierto... Estaba solo

-Vamos Goku, hablamos de esto mañana con mas tranquilidad. Dijo Bulma

Bueno si ya espere un mes ... Que no espere un día mas... 


	31. Chapter 31

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 30 Volvió**

 **Bulma  
**

Es momento de tomar una decisión... Compartir mi vida con Goku o no darle la oportunidad que tanto me pide...

Yo solo quiero ser feliz y que mejor compartir ese sentimiento con alguien mas, si lo quiero a pesar de que aún no olvide a Vegeta.

¿Soy una tonta no? Pienso que por un momento pude ser feliz con Vegeta ... Ahora estoy segura de que no y la única relación que tendré con el sera cuando lo refunda en la cárcel por todo lo que nos ha hecho.

Volviendo a la realidad ya estábamos frente a la tumba de Gine... Goku estaba hincado y no paraba de llorar, lo comprendo, así que lo abrace y comencé a darle ánimos, el es una persona fuerte y se que saldrá adelante.

-Goku hermano, es hora de irnos, ya se fueron todos... Dijo Trunks

-Solo unos minutos mas. Contestó Goku

-Trunks, sera mejor que lo dejemos solo. Recomendé y el acepto

Nos alejamos un poco y le conté lo que pasaba a Trunks.

-Y el me pidió una oportunidad... Que dices hermano?

-Ya se estaba tardando. Me abrazó y me dijo.-Yo sólo quiero que tu seas feliz y si es con el con quien decides hacer tu vida yo lo respetaré y te apoyaré nena.

Eso me dio confianza pero no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas de felicidad.

-Que tiernos. Dijo alguien a mis espaldas

Esa voz no era la de Goku, era... Vegeta

Me di la vuelta y lo vi enfrente de mi, traía una gabardina negra y se veía y igual de guapo que antes.

-Que... Haces... Aquí? Pregunte nerviosa

-Lárgate Vegeta o... Fue interrumpido mi hermano

-...O que? Que me vaz a hacer cuñado? Que no se te olvide que aun estoy casado con tu hermosa hermana. Contestó el descaradamente

-Que haces aquí? Insistí de nuevo

-Ya se te olvido mi amor? Te lo dije... Y te lo cumplí, vine por ti!

-No te la vaz a llevar! Dijo Trunks

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso... Ven conmigo Bulma y te prometo que esta vez será muy diferente. Respondió tomándome la mano

-Por que Vegeta? Pregunte

-Porque que amor?

-Por que le hiciste esto a Goku?

-Jajajajajajajaja lo de su mamá? Contestó riendo exageradamente

-Si, no se que es gracioso.

-Jajaja es gracioso que lo preguntes

... Como no le iba a hacer algo si cada que tenía la oportunidad te besaba, te abrazaba, estaba contigo... Se le olvida que tu eres mía, así que tenía que recordárselo.

-Yo no soy tuya Vegeta... Se te olvida todo lo que me haz hecho?

-Claro que no nena, pero todo el mundo comete errores y este fue uno de ellos, merezco una segunda oportunidad...

-Tan cínico eres? Dijo Goku a mis espaldas

-Kakarotto... Que bueno tenerte por aquí.

-Bulma ven. Dijo trunks para ponerme detras de ellos y alejarme lo mas que se pueda de Vegeta

Lo cual fue un mal movimiento porque Vegeta saco de su gabardina un arma y me apunto directamente a la cabeza.

-Cuelga ese estúpido teléfono. Le dijo a Goku cuando este intentó llamar a la policía

-Vegeta... Sueltala. Ahora hablo mi hermano

-Nena iras conmigo verdad?

-Veget... Por favor suéltame.

-No me hagas repetirlo dos veces Bulma. Cargo la pistola y la presionó mas a mi cabeza

-Si... Si, iré contigo.

-No! Respondieron Trunks y Goku al mismo tiempo

-No se preocupen, estaré bien.

Pero como siempre no me hicieron caso y se lanzaron directamente a Vegeta, lo cual fue inútil porque Vegeta quitó la pistola de mi cabeza y disparó contra Goku... Una... Dos... Balas entraron en el cuerpo de este y cayó frente a mis ojos, mi hermano intentó hacer lo mismo pero Vegeta le disparó también a el...

Aunque no logró herirlo de gravedad, me tomo fuertemente de la cintura me amarro las manos. Tenía que hacer algo, ellos me defendieron! Pero como si mis manos son inútiles...

Aproveche el momento y levante mi rodilla fuertemente contra su "Amiguito" reproductor, el se encogió de dolor y me miro mal, lo escupi y corrí tan rápido como pude.

El gritaba cosas como "Ven aquí Bulma" "Me la vas a pagar" "Puedes seguir corriendo pero cuando te alcance lo lamentarás".

Ya llevaba unos minutos corriendo y para ser honesta no tenía mucha condición física, lo bueno fue que ya casi llegaba a la salida.

-Por favor ayudeme, mi hermano y mi novio están heridos! Le dije llena de lágrimas al guardia que cuidaba la entrada de el panteón, le mostré mis manos atadas y entendió que esto era grave...

A los pocos segundos llego Vegeta y me tomo fuertemente por la cintura y le dijo al guardia:

-Perdón mi esposa es un poco exagerada... Camina!

Yo lo mire con horror y le pedí al señor que me ayudara, lo cual no sirvió de nada pues Vegeta extendió un fajo de billetes hacia el y le agradeció por su silencio.

Vegeta me subió a su coche y puso una inyección en mi cuello.

-Que me hiciste? Pregunte sintiéndome muy rara

-Es solo un pequeño tranquilizante amor, todo va a estar bien. Me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al asiento del piloto.

Sentí mi cuerpo extremadamente cansado y aunque luché por mantenerme despierta no lo logre, esto era mas fuerte que yo, lo último que pude ver fue que arrancó el auto y se dirigió lejos del lugar donde mi hermano y Goku estaban heridos. Solo espero que se encuentren bien ... O por lo menos que vivan, ya no aguantaría otra pérdida. 


	32. Chapter 32

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 31 Vamos a intentarlo  
**

 **Bulma  
**

-Y así fue como llegue aqui. Suspire dirigiéndome a Trunks

-Segura que no te hizo nada nena? Preguntó el por quinta vez

-Te lo juro, lo primero que hice fue ir corriendo a la policía para que lo fueran a buscar y para que me dijeran como estaban ustedes. Respondí abrazándolo

-Goku esta a lado, le encantará verte y saber que estas bien, desde que llegó no ha hecho otra cosa que preguntar por ti.

-Iré a verlo, ahora vuelvo.

Salí de la habitación y fui al cuarto de Goku, abrí lentamente la puerta y solo metí mi cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, puedo pasar? Pregunte con una sonrisa al verlo bien

-Bulma! Se levantó corriendo de la cama y me abrazo

-Goku que haces? Vuelve a la cama!

-Como es que paso?

-Como es que estoy de vuelta?

-Si...

-Vamos siéntate, primero dime como estas? Lo deje de nuevo en la cama y el respondió:

-Muy bien, mejor ahora contigo a mi lado.

-Hablo de la bala tontuelo. Su comentario hizo que me pusiera roja

-Hahaha bueno de eso me dijeron que afortunadamente la primera no toco ningún órgano vital y la segunda solo es un rozón en el hombro como lo de Trunks.

-Me da mucho gusto oír eso...

-Ya me dirás como escapaste de ese monstruo?

-Es una larga historia. Contesté y era cierto

-No tengo algún lugar a donde ir así que adelante...

-Bueno, lo que paso fue que...

 ****Flash Back****

Desperté en un cuarto muy acogedor, se parecía a mi habitación de New York, me levante muy rápido y caí de nuevo a la cama por un mareo que es muy común en estos casos, Vegeta abrió la puerta y se dirigió a mi...

-Te dije que no hicieras eso...

Acto seguido levantó su mano como si fuera a pegarme, yo me encogí y cerré los ojos esperando el golpe pero nunca llegó. Los abrí de nuevo y estaba el conteniendose de golpearme y me dio un beso en la frente, wow que paso aquí?

-Tranquila... Yo te dije que esta vez sería diferente. Respondió tranquilamente

Lo mire raro y el siguió hablando.

-Seremos felices lo prometo...

Yo intente salir corriendo de la habitación pero el me alcanzo en la sala de la casa y me volvió a meter, esta vez asegurándose que no lo haría de nuevo esposando una de mis manos a la cama, dijo diferente? Y me sale con esto...

Al anochecer entró a mi cuarto y me ofreció un jugo un tanto extraño... Por supuesto que no lo iba a tomar, quien sabe que cosa tendrá o que estará tramando.

-Por que no te lo quieres tomar?

-No se que estés pensando hacer ni me importa... No tomaré ni eso ni nada que venga de ti, porque insistes en volver? Porque me haces la vida imposible? Porque no me dejas ser feliz? Que te hice?

-La respuesta a todas tus preguntas es muy fácil... Me enamoraste...

Me tomo de la barbilla e intento besarme, yo quite mi cara y le advertí que no lo hiciera de nuevo, el obviamente no me hizo caso y utilizó una técnica nada sutil para que me tomara el jugo...

Esposo rápidamente mi otra muñeca a la cama y amarró también mis piernas, a pesar de mis duros intentos por safarme no logre hacerlo y quede completamente a su disposición... Ahora si temo por mi vida.

Comencé a llorar y el me tapó la nariz, en algún momento iba a abrir la boca para respirar y ese era el momento justo para que el jugo y yo tuviéramos contacto. En cuanto lo dejo caer en mi boca casi me ahogo ya que estaba recostada, aunque eso no impidió que tragara un poco y justamente eso fue mi perdición...

El comenzó a quitarse la ropa y yo lo veía con temor, poco a poco fue rompiendo la mia, pero algo extraño pasaba con mi cuerpo... No podía moverme mucho, tampoco lograba articular una palabra, lo único que podía hacer era que las lágrimas no se detuvieran, poco a poco todo se tornó nublado y fui quedando dormida...

Al amanecer note que nada más traía ropa interior puesta solo que había dos cosas muy distintas, ya no estaba amarrada a la cama y Vegeta se encontraba a mi lado... Desnudó...

¿Que paso? Eso me lo preguntaría luego... Es el momento justo para correr, afortunadamente la puerta de la habitación estaba abierta, tome un pans que estaba en una silla y salí de prisa intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La puerta de la casa estaba cerrada con bastantes seguros y muchos candados para mi desgracia, pero no tanto al notar que las llaves estaban en la mesa... Al terminar solo salí corriendo sin mirar atrás y me dirigí a la jefatura de policías para decirles donde estaba Vegeta.

 ****Fin de Flash Back****

\- Así escapé de el y fui a la policía a denunciarlo.

-Que bueno que escapaste hermosa, me hubiera muerto si te pasa algo por culpa de ese idiota ...

-Goku yo, estoy muy confundida sabes... Respecto a lo que me pediste de la oportunidad, yo creo que nos apresuramos y para ser honesta no me siento lista para una entablar una relación amorosa con alguien...

-Hermosa paso algo que te hiciera cambiar de opinión?

-No no es solo que han pasado tantas cosas que...

-Por favor Bulma! Dame una, solo una oportunidad! Vamos a intentarlo si?

-Goku parece que no escuchaste nada de lo que dij...

No me dejo terminar y se abalanzó sobre mi, cerré los ojos instintivamente mientras el comenzó a besarme muy lento, introdujo su lengua una y otra vez explorando toda mi boca, no se separaba de mi y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera, ese momento se me hizo entrenó, para cuando terminó pude ver un brillo en sus ojos y una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

-Que dices? Preguntó con seguridad

-Esta bien Goku...

Y mi respuesta la verdad no la pensé pero yo siento que fue una buena decisión no solo para el, yo pondré todo de mi parte para estar juntos y querernos, no es que no sienta una fuerte atracción con Goku, es que me es difícil volver a abrir mi corazón completamente a alguien, el primero y único fue Yamcha y Vegeta... Bueno yo pensé que en algún momento me enamoraría de el y todo terminaría como esas historias que empiezan con una desgracia y acaban con los protagonistas mas felices que nunca y con hijos, ahora me doy cuenta de que eso no existe...

-Goku, sabes que me gustas mucho! Y por el cariño que te he llegado a tener en este tiempo intentaré hacer mi vida contigo, perdon si aveces no expreso mis sentimientos o si soy muy fría, tu sabes que en el fondo mi cariño a ti crece cada día más, gracias por todo! Eres mi salvación... Un ángel que llego a mi vida para abrirme los ojos... 


	33. Chapter 33

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 32 No es posible!**

 **Bulma  
**

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que acepte darle una oportunidad a Goku y la verdad no me arrepiento en todo este tiempo ha sido muy comprensivo, amoroso, lindo, detallista, tierno, ahhhh no se, tiene una manera muy peculiar de hacerme sentir feliz...

Y yo?

Cada día que paso a su lado me convenzo mas de que lo quiero y que no lo voy a dejar, con cada detalle, con cada palabra por mínima que sea me enamora, este mes lo he podido disfrutar mucho, yo se que poco a poco el lazo que tenemos Goku y yo se ira fortaleciendo, por supuesto el y mi hermano siguen recuperándose de lo que paso con Vegeta y a pesar de eso, Goku a encontrado la manera de mantener nuestra relación, o lo que sea que tengamos...

¿Miedo?

No, ya no! Cada día están mas cerca de encontrar a Vegeta y se que cuando lo hagan por fin viviremos tranquilos. Respecto al amor... Recuerdo haber estado confundida y no querer abrir mi corazón a alguien mas pero recordé una frase muy buena: "Esta vida es de los arriesgados" y no puedo pretender saber que va a pasar en el futuro, por lo tanto procuro disfrutar mi presente.

-Bulma? Hola? Tierra llamando a Bul me escuchas? Dijo Goku haciéndome volver a la realidad

-Jajaja te escuchó perfectamente, lo siento estaba pensando ...

-Si, lo note, me das miedo cuando haces eso. Contestó riendo

-Jajaja por que?

-Porque solo miras a un punto específico en la nada... Es raro .

-Yo soy rara! Dije haciéndome la ofendida

-Rara y todo me encantas bonita! Dijo depositando un beso en mi mejilla

Y aun me pregunto porque lo quiero!? Con esos detalles no puedo evitarlo!

Me sonroje ante su respuesta y lo acaricie suavemente de la barbilla, lo acerque un poco mas a mi y le plante un beso en los labios, esos que tanto me gustaban y que me dejaban sin aliento. Poco a poco y con cada roce una sensación en mi panza iba apareciendo, si... Son esas mariposas locas que tenemos cuando llega la persona que nos hace enloquecer.

-Te quiero Goku...

Expresé sinceramente, fue algo que me salio del corazón y no pude esperar para decírselo.

-Yo te quiero mas hermosa.

Nos abrazamos tanto que pareció una eternidad, pero no de esas que dan flojera, mas bien una de las que no quisieras que se acabaran.

Lo extraño de todo esto es que tuvimos que separarnos por una contracción en mi estomago... Recuerdan de las mariposas que hablamos? Pues la mala noticia es que se quieren salir...

A lo que me refiero es que de pronto comenzaron a darme nauseas y tuve que salir corriendo al baño.

Nunca había vomitado tanto como ahora, no puedo parar y siento que se me va a salir el estómago.

-Trunks...Ven!

Escuche el grito de Goku pidiendo ayuda...

-Bulma... Estas bien? Dijeron los dos entrando al baño al mismo tiempo.

Logre controlar un poco mis nauseas y conteste

-Si todo bi...

Pero otra vez volví a vomitar y así estuve por unos minutos. Trunks agarraba mi cabello y Goku sobaba mi espalda muy suavemente.

Al terminar, cerré la tapa y me lave muy bien la boca, cuando salí mi hermano y mi... Novio _(ahhh que bien se siente decirle así)_ me miraron preocupados.

-Tranquilos... Estoy bien, debí comer algo que me hizo daño nada más...

-Te conozco hermanita y no te enfermas así de fácil. Dijo Trunks

-Pues ahora si...

-Bulma, sera mejor que vallas a ver al doctor... Si quieres yo te acompaño! Respondió Goku

-Aun no estas bien Goku, ya les dije no pasa nada

 ****Una semana después****

Gracias a mi necedad de no visitar al doctor mis nauseas han continuado, y hasta empeoraron, por cualquier cosa vomito, algo que está preocupandome bastante... Creó que es hora de ir al doctor.

Tome mi bolsa y le avise a los dos hombres de mi vida que me retiraba unas cuantas horas. Lo que les dio gusto pues al fin ya sabríamos porque me pasaba esto ... Ojala que no sea lo que pienso.

Llegue al consultorio y espere mi turno, pero antes de que me llamaran una pareja llego a sentarse en frente de mi. La chica estaba embarazada y ambos lucían muy felices, el acariciaba su panza y le susurraba cosas muy lindas a su bebe, una idea vaga paso por mi mente, era Vegeta sobando mi panza y sonriendo... El motivo? Un bebe hermoso que cada día crecía mas, ¿por que no me lo imagine con Goku?

-Bulma Briefs ? Llamo la enfermera

-Si? Respondí desviando la mirada de la pareja

-Es su turno, la doctora la espera.

-Gracias.

Pase al consultorio y tome asiento. ****

 **-Buenas tardes. Salude cortes**

 **-Buenas tardes señorita, dígame que la trae por aquí?**

 **-Sinceramente yo no quería venir, pensaba que algo me había caído mal, pero estos días me he sentido muy mal, he tenido constantes náuseas y últimamente hasta mareos, siento mi cuerpo un tanto... Raro**

 **-Señorita usted tiene una vida sexual activa?**

 **-Ayer compre una prueba de embarazo y salio positiva, aunque se que no son seguras verdad?. Conteste con miedo**

 **-Efectivamente, son muy dudosas... Hace cuanto fue su último periodo?**

 **-Hace un mes, la verdad no lo recuerdo muy bien.**

 **-Para salir de dudas te are un ultrasonido y veremos que es lo que pasa, de acuerdo?**

 **-Si**

 **-Recuestate en esa cama y levanta un poco tu blusa.**

 **Hice lo indicado y ella puso un gel frío en mi abdomen, prendió el aparato y empezó a moverlo lentamente y presionando suave.**

 **Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que pasaba, un hijo ahora? No! Me encantan los niños pero eso quiere decir que mí hijo seria de... Vegeta.**

 **La doctora saco unas fotos y me pidió que me limpiara el gel del abdomen para después acompañarla del otro lado.**

 **-Y bien? Pregunte nerviosa**

 **-Felicidades Bulma, vas a ser mama! Tu bebe esta muy bien, tienes 6 semanas de gestación, las náuseas y los mareos son normales en esta etapa del embarazo, no te espantes si aparecen pronto los antojos, pero debo advertirte que debes de tener mucho cuidado y tomar lo que te diga en las horas adecuadas, te daré una receta con todo lo que necesitas y te veo dentro de 3 semanas para saber como va el pequeño o pequeña...**

 **Embarazada!? Esto debe de ser una broma!**

 **El papa de mi hijo o hija es el hombre que me destruyó la vida!**

 **Toque mi abdomen sin poder creerlo y una lágrima bajó por mejilla...**

 **-Yo se que tu no tienes la culpa de nada... Susurré**

 **Voy a ser mama repetí en mi mente sin poder creerlo...**

 ******


	34. Chapter 34

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 33 Perdon**

 **Bulma  
**

¿Que voy a hacer? ¿Como se lo diré a Goku? O aún peor... ¿Como lo tomara Vegeta?

Esas, eran las preguntas que rondaron mi cabeza miles de veces... Y como no? Si llevo una vida en mi vientre.

Al salir del consultorio quería despejar un poco mi mente y pensar lo que iba a hacer, por lo que me dirigí al parque más cercano y estuve ahí un buen rato.

Pasada una hora decidí que era tiempo de volver y darles la noticia a mi familia, oh al menos lo que quedaba de ella, me levanté de la banca y me disponía a salir, si no es porque alguien tapó mi boca y me jalo de tras de unos matorrales.

 **Vegeta**

Llevaba días buscándola de nuevo y por fin la encontré, tan hermosa como siempre, estaba ella sola en un parque y tenia la mirada perdida, algo grave debe estar pasando. Después de un muy buen rato se levantó y se dispuso a irse lo cual impedí obviamente. La tome por la cintura y le tape la boca jalandola a mi escondite.

-Hola amor.

-Vegeta?

-El mismo

-Porque sigues buscándome?

-Bulma, yo se que cometí muchos errores pero...

-Vegeta... Nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión

-Por favor! Vuelve conmigo!

-No...

-Yo se que tu me quieres, si no porque te entregaste completamente a mi?

-Por tonta, porque soy una ilusa!

-No hermosa! Tu me quieres aunque lo ocultes

-Yo no oculto nada Vegeta

-Eso dile a tu hermanito o a el estúpido de Kakarotto... Yo se que podemos ser felices juntos y en un futuro no muy lejano tener una familia!

-No insistas Vegeta

-Y como no hacerlo después de esa noche!?

-Que noche?

-La ultima que pasamos juntos...

-No...se... De que... Hablas. Contestó nerviosa

-Ohh claro que sabes de que noche hablo...

-No la recuerdo. Dijo desviando la vista

La tome de la barbilla levantando su delicado rostro y la mire fijamente a los ojos.

-Mirame y dime que la ultima noche que pasamos juntos no significó nada para ti... Hazlo!

-No... Puedo.

-Lo sabia

La abrace y ella comenzó a llorar en mis brazos, entonces recordé aquella noche...

 ****Flash Back****

Bulma intentaba escapar, así que con movimientos ágiles la espose de los cuatro extremos de la cama y le di un jugo que tenia ciertos tranquilizantes, comencé a quitarme la ropa hasta que quede en bóxer, continúe con la ropa de ella y la bese, baje por su cuello, continúe con su abdomen y posteriormente seguí con sus piernas y brazos. Hoy estaba decidido a no dejar un solo rincón en su cuerpo con mis besos, aunque lamentablemente se quedo dormida por lo que me retire del cuarto y volví algunas horas después cuando los somníferos ya habían hecho efecto.

Ella estaba despertando, la mire con ternura y le quite cada una de las esposas poco a poco, me agradeció en y un susurro y cuando me disponía a salir ella me llamo.

-Vegeta...

-Si amor?

-Ven

-Estoy aquí. Respondí desde la puerta

-A mi lado

-Te sientes bien? Dije sentándome en la cama

-Solo un poco mareada, que hora es?

-Son las 3 de la mañana

-Acuéstate conmigo

Sin discutir lo hice y la abrace por la cintura, ella me miro de una manera muy extraña, podía ver odio en su mirada pero también deseo y pasión. Me beso con fiereza y se posicionó arriba, comenzó a mover las caderas encima de mi ya crecido amigo sin dejar de besarme, obviamente no aguante mucho tiempo y en menos de lo pensado ya estaba cabalgando entre su valle y sus montañas... Sin detenernos continuamos unas horas mas, hasta que ella cayó rendida encima de mi.

La vestí de nuevo y así nos quedamos dormidos hasta el amanecer.

 ****Fin de Flash Back****

-Estas bien? Pregunte al ver que ella seguía llorando

-No

-Que pasa amor?

-Vegeta... Tienes que saber algo. Contestó muy triste

-Dime...

Okey esto ya me estaba asustando!

Algo grave debe de estarle pasando para que este así!

-Esa noche... Tu ... No ... Te ... Cui...daste...

-No, pero que tiene somos marido y mujer no?

-Vegeta...

-Ya no le des mas vueltas hermosa, suéltalo...

-Yo... Es...estoy...

-Estas?

-Em...bara...zada

-Estás embarazada? Pregunte sin poder creerlo...

No es que no me guste la idea de ser papa, como se lo dije antes yo quiero formar una familia con ella.

-Si. Respondió ella y volvió a llorar descontroladamente

Yo me alegré tanto que la abrace y la cargue y le di algunas vueltas en el aire, quería llorar pero de alegría... Voy a ser papá...

Me puse de rodillas a su lado, la tome de la cintura y bese su abdomen, comencé a susurrarle cosas muy lindas a mi niño o mi niña, y por ultimo le dije a ella:

-Perdoname Bulma... Por todo! Por lo que paso con tus papás, con tu amigo, con la mama de Kakarotto, por haberte pegado, por tratarte tan mal, hermosa... Yo te amo con todo mi corazón, te aseguro que ya cambie, por ti dejo de hacer lo que sea, con tal de estar a tu lado y al de mi pequeña o pequeño. Te prometo que si me das una oportunidad no te vaz a arrepentir, déjame ver a mi bebe crecer y seremos la mejor familia que exista, Solo tienes que decir que si ... Que dices?

*********++++++++++++++

 **Chan chan chan chaaan xD**

 **Cuál será la respuesta de Bulma?** 😱😱😱

 **Descubranlo en el siguiente capitulo(Faltan 8 capitulos más para el fin de esta historia)**


	35. Chapter 35

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 34 Mio**

 **Bulma  
**

Llegue a la casa y entre a mi cuarto sin decir una sola palabra, cerré la puerta con seguro y me tire en un rincón de la habitación a llorar... El motivo?

Si, acabo de rechazar a Vegeta...

Yo se que este bebé no fue producto de una violación, el fue producto de una noche de pasión mezclada con odio, para ser sincera en algún momento lo quise mucho e incluso podía imaginar que algún día cambiaría, que sería el mejor marido, el mejor padre, el mejor abuelo y estaríamos juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe, como en todas esas novelas e historias que ves en todos lados. Siempre hay un final feliz no?

Pues desafortunada o afortunada mente este no es mi caso. Voy a tener un hijo de el asesino de mis padres y de mi ex novio, de un golpeador, de un patán que ha causado tanto sufrimiento, al que me entregue por completo.

-Bulma... Abre la puerta! Dijo Goku sacándome de mis pensamientos

Por supuesto no quería hablar con nadie así que me dirigí cerca de esta y respondí.

-No quiero hablar con nadie Goku.

-Nena, sólo quiero saber que te paso?

-Estoy bien. Dije con un hilo de voz

-Entonces porque estas llorando hermana!? Respondió Trunks del otro lado de la puerta

-Sólo necesito estar sola...

Obviamente no me escucharon, fueron por las llaves y abrieron la puerta.

Al entrar Goku no dijo nada sólo me abrazó, ambos esperaron a que me tranquilizara y luego mi hermano preguntó:

-Que paso Bulma?

Me limpie las lágrimas, tome todo el valor que tenía y contesté.

-Estoy embarazada...

-Que!? Preguntaron con asombro los dos

-Lo que escucharon.

-Ustedes dos tuvieron...? Pregunto Trunks

-No! Contestó Goku

-Ese bebé no es de Vegeta verdad!? Dijo Trunks enojado

-El es el padre. Contesté

-Cuando!? Como paso!?

-Cuando el me secuestro.

-Lo voy a matar! No le bastó con todo lo que te hizo y encima te violo!? Dijo Goku

\- El no me violó... Esa noche yo quise estar con el.

Ambos se sorprendieron de mi respuesta y la verdad yo también, no pensé darles la noticia de esta manera, mucho menos especificar lo que pasó.

-Lo quieres tener Bulma? Dijo Trunks

-Mi bebé no tiene la culpa de nada. Contesté

\- Aún lo quieres? Pregunto Goku

\- Hoy saliendo del hospital me buscó, el ya está enterado de todo esto...

-El esta obsesionado contigo hermana

-Me dijo que quería formar una familia, que estaba dispuesto a cambiar, sólo por estar conmigo y con mi bebé.

-Que le contestaste?

-Que no me molestara más y que si tenía algo de respeto por el bebé se alejara de mi.

-Ese estúpido debe estar en la cárcel. Dijo mi hermano

Un silencio incómodo se apoderó del cuarto y finalmente Goku se decidió a hablar.

-Puedo hablar contigo a solas nena?

-Si. Contesté

-Yo los esperaré afuera. Mencionó Trunks

Salió de la habitación y Goku me levanto la cara, acarició suavemente mi cachete y deposito un beso en mi frente.

-Bulma... Quieres a Vegeta?

-No. Respondí

Y era cierto, esa última vez que estuvimos juntos fue una locura inexplicable de mi parte pero este pequeño o pequeña no se merece pagar las consecuencias de sus locos padres.

-Voy a tener a este bebé Goku...

-Eso es lo que quieres Bulma?

-Si! Estoy consciente de que tu y yo teníamos una relación antes de todo esto y que tal vez no quieras estar cerca de nada que tenga que ver con el hombre que mató a tu madre o que simplemente no quieras hacerte cargo de un bebé que no es tuyo, lo entiendo perfectamente y por eso quiero decirte que...

Puso un dedo en mis labios impidiendo que siguiera hablando

-Yo nunca dije eso hermosa...

-Lo sé pero supuse que tu no querías...

Me interrumpió de nuevo

-Me dejas hablar y decirte lo que en realidad pienso? Me pregunto

-Esta bien.

Tomó mi mano y me acerco todo lo que pudo a él.

-Hermosa... Estoy enamorado de ti, pienso que eres la mujer más perfecta que me pude haber encontrado, eres bonita, inteligente, divertida y tierna, por mencionar algunas cosas pero en realidad lo tienes todo! Claro, tienes defectos como todo el mundo pero eso... Eso es lo que más me gusta de ti, ahora respecto a todo esto, si quieres tener al bebé de apoyaré en todo lo que decidas. Hace unos meses te pedí una oportunidad para estar juntos como una pareja formal, ahora te pido otra oportunidad para estar es tu vida y la de este bebé por mucho tiempo... Si tu me dices que si yo te ayudare con este suertudo, lo cuidaré y amaré tanto como a ti, te prometo que siempre lo trataré como si fuera mío.

No me importa que sea hijo de Vegeta aunque sabes... Pensándolo bien sólo hay una cosa que tengo que agradecerle...

-El sólo ha causado sufrimiento... Que puedes agradecerle?

-Que gracias a el te pude conocer, y ahora si aceptas... Tendremos una familia.

Wow, nunca me paso por la cabeza que Goku me diera estas respuestas, sólo comprueba que lo que siente por mi es amor verdadero.

-Estás seguro Goku?

\- Si amor, no hay nada que quiera más que estar contigo... Que dices?

No me tomó mucho tiempo pensar la respuesta así que lo abrace y le plante un beso en los labios.

-Eso fue un sí nena? Preguntó separándose de mi

-Si goku... Quiero tener una familia contigo!

Ambos nos sonreímos y juntamos nuestras frentes, me dio un beso en la mano y nos abrazamos por un largo rato hasta que entró mi hermano.

-Esperaba encontrarlos gritando y peleando. Dijo riendo

-Porque? Pregunté

-No lo sé... Entonces que va a pasar?

-Ya te dije Trunks... Voy a tener a mi bebé, te guste o no?

-Yo no dije eso nena... Sabes que siempre te apoyaré en todo y si tu quieres eso, adelante.

-Gracias Trunks. Dije abrazandolo

-Y yo voy a estar con ella. Comentó Goku

-Ósea... Serán... Familia?

-Si. Contestamos ambos al mismo tiempo

-Me da gusto por ustedes. Contestó mi hermano sin dejar de abrazarme

Después de todo esto... No salió tan mal como lo pensé, mi hermano y Goku tomaron la noticia bastante bien y bueno creo que la decisión que tomé fue bastante buena, o al menos eso espero...

 **Goku**

Ahora estaré con la mujer que amo y tendré una familia...Voy a ser papá!

Ni yo puedo creerlo, un bebé... Mío.

Aún no nace y ya estoy ansioso por verla o verlo, ahora entiendo esa frase de que todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana.

** 


	36. Chapter 36

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 35 Se acabó!**

 **Vegeta**

No no no no no no!

Voy a tener un hijo con la mujer que amo y otro lo va a cuidar!?

Ahora si prepárense, porque estoy dispuesto a hacer todo para tener a Bulma y a mi hijo de vuelta.

"La culpa de todo esto la tiene el estúpido de Kakarotto" me dije a mi mismo una y otra ves.

Tome mi celular y marque los dígitos que había repasado perfectamente.

 _**Llamada telefónica**_

-Hola? Respondieron del otro lado

-Escúchame bien imbécil... Te quedaste con mi mujer, con mi hijo, con mi empresa, con toda mi vida! pero te llame para decirte algo: disfruta que los tienes, disfruta tu tonta vida, porque cuando menos te lo esperes te arrancaré la cordura y me devolverás todo lo que fue mío.

-Eres tan tonto que me marcas sabiendo que la Policía está monitoreando mi celular? Dijo Kakarotto riendo

-Sólo es una advertencia...

-Ella no te quiere, tu hijo tendrá un padre que lo ame y una familia hermosa, el único que saldrá perdiendo y pagará por lo que hizo eres tu!

-Haz visto mucha televisión estúpido. Respondí

-Digas lo que digas estarás tras las rejas.

-Jajaja sólo un tiempo... Cuida a mi familia y no te tomes tan enserio el papel de esposo y padre... Recuerdalo... Volveré como siempre lo hago y lamentaras cada día de tu maldita existencia...

 _**Fin de la llamada telefónica**_

Ahora a esperar que todo salga como está planeado.

 **Bulma  
**

Estaba recostada con Goku a un lado pero el sonido de un celular nos hizo despertar, Goku contestó y dio una serie de respuestas que me pusieron nerviosa... Será que está hablando con Vegeta?

Término la llamada y se puso rojo del coraje, lo abrace y pregunté:

-Quien era?

-Vegeta...

-Por qué no nos deja tranquilos!? Dije alarmada

-Está loco Bulma...

-Que te dijo!?

-Que iba a recuperar a su familia...

-No lo hará Goku...

Lo acerque aún más y uní nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

-Lo sé Bul, pero hay algo que no me gusta de todo esto

-Qué?

-El sabe que lo están rastreando... Porque haría algo tan estúpido para marcarme de su celular, sabiendo que la policía lo va a encontrar?

-Tal vez el...

No termine de hablar pues pensé que Goku tenía razón, Vegeta no es tan tonto para hacer algo así, algo trama y no es nada bueno.

-Lo van a encerrar amor, no te preocupes. Dijo Goku

-Eso espero antes de que siga haciendo daño

-Volvamos a Dormir nena.

Nos recostamos de nuevo y el me abrazó por la espalda mientras con su mano acariciaba suavemente mi vientre tarareando una canción de cuna. Cerré lentamente los ojos y me perdí en los brazos de Morfeo.

 _  
Al amanecer..._

-Amor, despierta!

Escuche una voz que me llamaba a lo lejos.

-Hermosa. Dijo Goku repartiendo besos por toda mi cara hasta que llegó a mis labios y comencé a seguirle el beso.

-Buenos días! Comentó

-Si así me vas a despertar diario... Siempre serán buenos días. Dije riendo

-Jajaja ten por seguro que si... Arriba tienes que vestirte rápido! Respondió muy contento

-Por?

-Tengo una excelente noticia para ti

-Qué pasó?

-Primero bañate y arréglate guapa!

-Pero dime que está pasando...

-Es la mejor noticia de nuestras vidas... Claro después de que me dijiste que íbamos a ser una familia

-Dime. Contesté en forma de súplica

-Apurate!

Al terminar de decir esto salió de la habitación y no me dejó otra opción que hacer lo que decía.

Salí de mi habitación y me encontré con mi hermano, Goku y el comandante de la Policía, me acerqué a ellos con algo de temor y los salude.

-Hola?

-Hola hermanita Respondió Trunks

-Buenos días señorita. Dijo el comandante

\- Que pasó? Pregunté

-Les estaba comentando a su hermano y a el señor Goku la buena noticia...

-Cual es?

-Me complace informarle Bulma que hemos encontrado a Vegeta Ouji, la detención se llevó a acabo en un lugar fuera de la ciudad, en la madrugada, en este momento esta dando su declaración y vengo a que me acompañen para seguir el proceso correspondiente.

-Tenemos que volver a presentar pruebas? Pregunto Trunks

-No, con su denuncia y las pruebas que presentaron en su momento son suficientes, se le dictará ir a prisión y ustedes nos acompañaran al Tribunal para que conozcan la sentencia.

-Cuánto le darán? Mencionó Goku

-Son muchas agravantes, además su hermana colaboró con el caso, lo cual son puntos en contra.

-Su hermana? Pregunté asombrada

No pensé que ella nos fuera a ayudar...

-Si, así es, la señorita también nos dio su declaración y todo coincide con su versión de los hechos, esto hará que lo metan a un penal con más seguridad.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro y no hice más que abrazar a Goku y a Trunks aunque por un momento un poco de culpa llegó a mi y una lágrima bajó por mi mejilla al sentir una punzada en el pecho que me hizo recordar que el era el padre de mi hijo y la persona con la que una vez me imaginé un futuro.

Me separé de los hombres más importantes hasta el momento en mi vida y Trunks junto su frente con la mía.

-Por fin Eli! Por fin ese idiota pagará todo lo que nos hizo y así viviremos tranquilos... La angustia, la tristeza, el dolor, las pérdidas se acabaron!

** 


	37. Chapter 37

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 36 El bebé es...**

 **Bulma**

 _Meses después..._

Ya tengo 5 meses de embarazo, para ser sincera tengo más panza de la que me gustaría pues este bebé está muy grande, aunque me encanta verme al espejo e imaginar que ya lo tengo en mis brazos. La verdad es que estoy muy emocionada ya que hoy es mi cita mensual con el ginecólogo y así podremos saber finalmente si este bebé es niño o niña.

Los padres siempre dicen "No me importa si es niño o niña, lo único que quiero es que nazca bien" y tienen razón hasta cierto punto, digo yo opino lo mismo pero todos tenemos una inclinación para el sexo del bebé. Yo siempre que lo imagino sueño a un niño y espero de verdad que eso sea, ya que si no lo es la voy a querer de igual forma... Aunque Goku y Trunks dicen que será niña. Esa discusión se terminará hoy.

En cuanto a mi relación con

Goku...

Todo es mejor de lo que esperaba, al principio estaba llena de antojos y caprichos muy tontos, a tal grado que ni yo me aguantaba, a veces tenía cambios de humor muy fuertes y el siempre me tuvo paciencia.

En una ocasión se me antojaron unas fresas con crema a la 1 de la mañana y adivinen que!?

Mi hermano y Goku tuvieron que despertarse e ir a conseguir mi antojo... Por eso los quiero tanto.

Al paso del tiempo mejoró y ya no estaba tan sentimental, ni les exigía tanto.

Ciertas veces Goku llega de trabajar y trae juguetes, andaderas y cosas para el bebé, además de que lo primero que hace es incarse a besar mi pansa y preguntar como se porto su bebé en todo el día,lo cual para mi es un gesto muy tierno.

Y Vegeta... Bueno, el está tras las rejas esperando cada juicio para que se le dicte una condena. Sus papás estaban destrozados y Bra... Aunque a ella le duele ver a su hermano es estas condiciones, se ha portado muy amable conmigo y esta marcandome cada semana para ver como va mi embarazo. Por supuesto es su sobrina o sobrino y no se lo voy a negar, al igual que Vegeta, pienso que debería de conocer a su bebé...

-Amor, estás lista? Pregunto Goku entrelazado su mano con la mía

-Andando. Sonreí

Salimos del departamento y subimos al coche, Goku puso unas cuantas canciones en el radio, hasta que llegó a una que se me hace muy linda en especial ahora ...

\- Yo te esperaba y veia mi cuerpo crecer mientras buscaba el nombre que te dí en el espejo fue la luna llena y de perfil contigo dentro , jamás fui tan feliz.

Moria por sentir tus piernecitas frágiles pateando la obscuridad de mi vientre maduro.

Soñar no cuesta no y con los ojos húmedos te veia tan alto es más en la cima del mundo.

Yo te esperaba imaginando a ciegas el color de tu mirada y el timbre de tu voz. muerta de miedo le rogaba al cielo que te deje llegar lejos , mucho más que yo...

Dije murmurando la canción de Alejandra Guzmán

Goku me sonrió y puso una mano en mi vientre.

Al llegar esperamos un rato hasta que la doctora abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Bulma Briefs?

-Soy yo

-Adelante

Pasamos al consultorio y ambos tomamos asiento.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes doctora. Contestamos

-Como va el embarazo Bulma?

-Pues muy bien, al menos eso creo

-Haz tomando el medicamento que te mandé?

-Claro que si

-Ninguna molestia?

-Sólo algunas patadas aveces pero creo que es normal. Sonreí

-Así es, como seguramente recuerdas este mes aparte de tu chequeo, vamos a descubrir el sexo del bebé

-Sí. Respondí entusiasmada

-Pues empecemos.

Comenzó a ver como se encontraban mis signos vitales, las preguntas de cada mes y lo que ya es rutina.

-Todo parece indicar que estas muy bien al igual que este bebé... Pero es hora del ultrasonido, acompáñame

Me recoste en la camilla y subí mi blusa, mientras la doctora puso un gel frío sobre mi y posteriormente colocó el aparato conectado al monitor que nos permite ver a la personita que está dentro de mi.

-Muy bien, el padre puede pasar. Dijo la doctora

Llame a Goku y este se posicionó a mi lado sin decir nada, sólo me sonrió nervioso.

-Algunos padres prefieren esperar a que el bebé nazca para que sea "sorpresa", están seguros de querer saber el sexo del bebé ahora? Preguntó

-Yo la apoyo en lo que ella diga. Respondió Goku

-Realmente me gustaría saberlo...

Ya había esperado mucho tiempo y no podía seguir con la duda del sexo de mi bebé, otros 4 meses más serían una tortura para mi.

-Correcto, esperemos que esta traviesa o travieso nos deje verlo.

Movió el aparato regando el gel frío en mi vientre, hasta que encontró un buen lugar e hizo algo de zoom en la pantalla.

-Te comiste unas galletas antes de llegar? Preguntó

-Si, como usted me recomendó.

En mi visita pasada la ginecóloga me recomendó comer galletas antes del ultrasonido para poder observar mejor al bebé, la verdad a mi se me hizo muy raro el comentario pero igual termine haciéndolo, al final ... No perdía nada.

-Será niña Comentó Goku

-Niño Contesté

-Por mayoría de votos es niña. Dijo Goku

-Ya veremos quienes son los que tienen que pagar la apuesta...

-Así que ya hay una apuesta para saber el sexo del bebé? Dijo la doctora riendo

-Algo así. Respondió Goku

-Pues... Este bebé copero bastante.

-Que es Doctora? Pregunté

-Tendrán... ¡Un hermoso niño!

No pude contener las lágrimas y acaricie mi panza con mucha delicadeza, después de todo... Tendré un niño tal y como quería, aunque de reojo vi a Goku limpiarse una lágrima se hizo el fuerte abrazándome.

-Te lo dije.

-Tenías razón hermosa, a propósito de la apuesta... No hablabas enserio verdad?

-Ohhh si, si no mal recuerdo tendrán que ponerse un pañal y salir a la calle vestidos como bebés. Dije riendo

-Amor, podemos acordar otra cosa! Pidió Goku haciendo un puchero

-Jajaja ya veremos. Contesté, aunque obviamente no soy tan mala para que mi hermano y mi novio hagan tal humillación pública.

La doctora se rió ante el comentario de la apuesta y me dio algo de papel para limpiar el gel e imprimió el ultrasonido, lo colocó junto a la receta y nos lo entregó para que pudiéramos salir de el lugar con una gran sonrisa en el rostro...

** 


	38. Chapter 38

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 37 Justicia**

 **Bulma  
**

 _Tiempo después..._

Era hora, me repetía.

Lo vería por última vez!

Sería la despedida definitiva

Me terminé de vestir y salí a la sala

-Hola

-Hola Bul. Respondieron ambos

-Listos?

-Si

Abrí la puerta y nos dirigimos a él juzgado 35, donde presenciaremos el veredicto final.

Nadie hablo en todo el camino, sólo nos concentramos en los pensamientos.

Desde que capturaron a Vegeta empezaron los juicios, Trunks obviamente se encargó del caso y presentó las pruebas que teníamos aparte de nuestros testimonios. Lo primero que procedió fue el divorcio que solicite y posteriormente la investigación de todos los cargos. Raditz? El mejor amigo de Veget lo recuerdan? El es abogado por lo tanto lo defendió ... Sin tener éxito, claro.

Goku me movió de un hombro aparcó el auto en una esquina y caminamos al lugar. Abrimos la puerta y el aire frío corrió poniendo mi piel de gallina, seguimos caminando y nos detuvimos frente a unos agentes.

-Cuáles son sus nombres? Preguntaron

-Goku Son

-Trunks Briefs

-Bulma Briefs

Nos revisaron para ver si no metíamos armas o algún objeto prohibido y abrieron la puerta.

-Adelante, el juicio comenzará dentro de unos minutos.

Recorrimos la sala hasta llegar a la parte de enfrente en donde nos sentamos en una de las dos mesas. El jurado ya se encontraba en su lugar y varios periodistas estaban en la audiencia junto con la familia de Vegeta, obviamente haciendo la cobertura de la nota: **"El famoso Adonis acusado por su esposa de violencia y asesinato".  
**

A los 5 minutos entró Vegeta vistiendo un uniforme naranja con las manos esposadas y un policía a cada lado, sin olvidar a Raditz.

Ni Siquiera me miró sólo llegaron y se dijeron algo entre murmullos.

-Atención damas y caballeros, de pie para recibir al juez Jonathan Roberts del juzgado 35.

El juez tomó asiento y nos agradeció

-Caso 456, Vegeta Ouji entra en sesión, ya que ambas partes están presentes y al no haber más pruebas o testigos que presenta solicitó al jurado dictar su veredicto... Tienen 10 minutos señores.

Todos se pusieron a debatir aunque la decisión fue contundente.

-Se acabó el tiempo... Los escucho. Dijo el juez

Una señora de blanco se levantó con una papeleta y continuo.

-Este honorable jurado a encontrado al acusado Vegeta Ouji culpable de todos los cargos imputados por la parte demandante con 19 votos a favor y 1 en contra.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los rostros de mi hermano, Goku y yo.

-Señor Vegeta... Usted se declara?

-Culpable señor juez. Respondió Vegeta muy seguro

-Gracias, lo tomare en cuenta, ahora les pido ponerse de pie para escuchar la sentencia.

Nos pusimos de pie y mire de reojo a Vegeta que hizo lo mismo. Pude notar una sonrisa cuando vio mi vientre y un brillo sincero en sus ojos, aparte la mirada y me concentre.

-Vegeta Ouji... El juzgado número 35 lo encuentra culpable de todos los cargos presentados por la Señora Bulma Briefs, ex- esposa, con las siguientes condenas:

*Violencia Familiar... 5 años

*Secuestro... 25 años

*Asesinato doloso de sus progenitores Alejandro y Bonny Briefs... 30 años

*Asesinato doloso de la ex pareja de la señora Bulma, Yamcha...15 años

Los cargos presentados por Trunks Briefs

*Intento de homicidio... 8 años

*Portacion de armas de fuego... 2 años

Y los cargos de Goku Son

*Asesinato doloso de su Progenitora Gine Son... 15 años

Dando como total una suma de 100 años en el penal de readaptación número 3, aunque considerando su honestidad y la petición de su abogado se le prestarán 13 años de condena... Así pasará 87 años pagando sus errores... Gracias a todos por estar aquí, el tribunal falla a favor de la familia Briefs-Son, se cierra el caso.

Pego dos veces en la mesa y se retiró.

Los tres nos abrazamos felizmente y planeamos salir se el lugar hasta que alguien tomó mi mano

-Bulma...

Di la vuelta y me encontré con el padre de mi bebé.

-Vegeta

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? Preguntó acariciado mi vientre

-Casi ocho meses Susurre

-Sabes que es? Dijo con ilusión

-Es niño ... Se llamará Isaac Trunks Contesté nerviosa

El sólo me abrazó y me dio un beso en mi mejilla, los oficiales lo apartaron de mi no sin antes decirme:

-Un hijo es la razón perfecta para unirnos...

** 


	39. Chapter 39

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 38 Tu hijo**

 **Bulma  
**

-Buenos días, vengo a la visita familiar. Dije un poco nerviosa

Mi pequeño Isaac Trunks me sonrió y comenzó a balbucear, tiene 3 meses de nacido y ese fue el momento más feliz de mi vida.

 ****Flash Back**  
**

Goku y yo dormianos juntos después de una tarde lluviosa, sin salir de casa, viendo películas todo el día.

Eran las 3 de la mañana y un dolor punzante comenzó en un costado de mi vientre, aún me faltaban 2 semanas por lo que pensé que se pasaría rápido, lamentablemente no fue así. Al pasar el tiempo el dolor incremento y me di cuenta de que había mojado el colchón aunque no era orina.

-Goku! Lo moví bruscamente

-Mhm?

-Despierta rápido... Necesito ayuda!

-Te hiciste del baño? Preguntó tocando el costado del colchón

-El bebé va a nacer! Grité alterada

Se cayó de la cama y en seguida se levantó.

-Llamaré a una ambulancia!

-No! Llévame al hospital rápido!

Me levante tan rápido como pude de la cama y me puse un suéter, Goku corrió a vestirse y a despertar a Trunks, tomó la maleta que tenía preparada para este caso y entre los dos me cargaron para subir al auto.

Iba en la parte de atrás con Goku y mi hermano iba conduciendo.

Al llegar al hospital pase inmediatamente al quirófano para empezar la labor de parto.

-Muy bien Bulma...

Necesito que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo! Comentó la doctora

El dolor era incomparable, pero no podía rendirme ahora.

-Puja! Otro poco más... Ya casi lo logramos!

Llene mis pulmones al máximo y seguí haciendo mi trabajo. Unos minutos después escuché el llanto de mi bebé.

-Felicidades. Dijo un doctor

Lo limpiaron rápidamente y me lo llevaron a que le diera un beso.

-Hola pequeño. Dije llena de felicidad y de unas cuantas lágrimas

Me dejaron cargarlo unos segundos y lo retiraron para bañarlo, vacunarlo, pesarlo, etc. y yo pude descansar.

 ****Fin de Flash Back**  
**

-Señora? Dijo el guardia de seguridad

\- Si? Respondí

\- Vamos a revisarla y también al bebé, es protocolo.

Después de pasar por varios filtros llegue a un cuarto amplio, donde se encontraban los presos con sus familias en pequeñas mesas bien distribuidas.

-Adelante.

Abrieron la puerta y yo busqué una mesa vacía, fui a tomar asiento y otro policía se acercó a mi.

-Por quien viene?

-Vegeta Ouji

\- En un momento estará con usted. Dijo saliendo de el lugar

La ansiedad comenzaba a matarme... Cada vez estaba más nerviosa! Yo sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto al dejar que Vegeta conozca a su hijo pero... Tengo miedo, nunca había entrado a un centro de readaptación social y no estaba en mis planes hacerlo.

Después de varios minutos aparecieron dos guardias con Vegeta. Al verme me sonrió y dirigió su mirada a mi bebé.

-Bulma...

Corrió a la mesa y me abrazó. Me sentí incómoda en sus brazos pero aún así yo también hice lo mismo. Cuando nos separamos le dio un beso en la frente a Isaac y me preguntó:

-Puedo cargar a mi pequeño?

-Si. Se lo entregue dudosa

-Cuando nació?

-Hace 3 meses... El 19 de Octubre.

-Tiene tus ojos Bul...

\- Claro que no, el es tu retrato. Respondí

Claramente se parecía en todo a Vegeta hasta en los gestos era igual a él!

-Pensé que tu no querías verme...

-No quiero hacerlo... Pero creo que es justo que conozcas a nuestro hijo, después de todo eres su padre y eso nunca va a cambiar.

-Eso si Dijo feliz

-No había venido antes porque tenía que cuidarme y el bebé no podía salir...

-No te preocupes... Ahora están aquí y eso es lo que importa.

-Si

-Ya tienes un nombre?

-Sí... Ya lo registré.

-Como se llama?

-Isaac Trunks Briefs

-Me alegra que el idiota ese no le halla puesto su apellido...

-Lo quiere como si fuera suyo. Dije enojada

-Ohh claro, olvide que es tu novio.

-Prometido Lo corregí

-Te vas a casar!? Preguntó enojado

-Si...

Me miro de una forma que no pude entender y me extendió a Isaac

-Espero verlos aquí pronto... Isaac cuida a mamá si? Te quiero mucho campeón.

Me lo entregó y se fue.

¿Qué fue eso de "cuida a mamá"?

No entendí lo que acababa de pasar, así que salí del lugar y me dirigí a casa... Tenía muchas cosas que hacer, esto de ser mamá no es fácil aunque lo disfruto mucho y como lo acabó de mencionar... Me voy a casar! Esta vez si será con mi consentimiento y para siempre...

 **Vegeta**

Te vas a casar Bulma!?

-Ohh al menos eso planeas...

** 


	40. Chapter 40

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 39 Despedida**

 **Bulma  
**

-Goku... Tengo que ir sola! Respondí por cuarta vez

-Okey okey ya no quiero pelear... Estas segura?

-Sí!

-Vale ... Entonces te irás mañana?

-Así es

-No te enojes si?

-No me enojo Goku... Sólo que tengo que despedirme de el, fue una persona muy importante en mi vida.

-Te entiendo, por lo menos déjame viajar contigo si?

-Vale Sonreí

Me dio un beso corto en los labios y juntamos nuestras frentes.

-Te amo Bulma...

-Goku yo...

-Lo sé, no te quiero presionar... Hasta que lo sientas.

La verdad es que yo también amaba a Goku, en todo este tiempo ha sido amable, cariñoso, romántico, amoroso, buen padre, excelente cuñado, mejor novio y tal vez un poco enojón, necio, preocupadiso, entre otras cosas, aunque todo el mundo tiene defectos, pienso yo que eso es lo importante, amar a alguien conociendo la peor y la mejor parte de el o ella. Aunque nunca le he dicho "Te amo" porque siento que aún tengo algo pendiente con Yamcha.

Si acepté casarme con el fue porque quiero estar a su lado el resto de mi vida.

Aunque un día eso era lo que más anhelaba con Yamcha, ahora el no esta y creó que si pudiera decirme algo sería: _"Si tu eres feliz yo también lo soy, te apoyo, sólo haz lo que tu corazón mande"_. Mínimo se merece que me vaya a despedir de el.

Entre al cuarto y comencé a empacar mi ropa, la de Goku y la de Isaac, no nos quedaríamos tanto tiempo.

-Así que te vas a ir hermanita. Dijo Trunks recargando en el marco de la puerta

-No exageres... Son sólo unos días.

-Goku irá contigo?

-Sí, porque?

-Para que alguien te cuide.

-No necesito que nadie me cuide... Además tu deberías viajar con nosotros! Mamá y Papá están en New York.

-En eso si tienes razón...

-Anda, ve a empacar.

-Si señora! Hizo un saludo de militar y se fue a su habitación.

 _No cambias Trunks, tan infantil como siempre_ Pensé

Mientras seguía concentrada en hacer la maleta sin olvidar nada escuché el llanto de mi hijo. Minutos después apareció mi prometido con Isaac en brazos.

-Que tiene amor? Pregunté

-Tal vez hambre.

-Aun no terminó. Suspiré

-No te preocupes, yo terminó.

Me dio a nuestro hijo y el continuo haciendo la maleta.

-Tienen los boletos? Dijo mi hermano

-No aún no... Mañana los compramos. Contesté

 _Al día siguiente...  
_

-Listos? Pregunté subiendo al avión

Goku asintió y Trunks me miro con tristeza y dijo:

-No quiero ir Bulma...

Realmente Trunks se veía muy afectado, tal vez el no tuvo el tiempo que yo para llorar la muerte de mis padres.

-Vamos hermano! Contestó Goku

-Que pasa Trunks? Pregunté

-No estoy listo para volver a la tumba de mis padres. Respondió llorando un buen rato hasta que se quedó dormido.

Para cuando despertó ya estábamos en New York.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos dirigimos a la casa de mis padres.

Al entrar miles de recuerdos me invadieron, tanto buenos como malos... En especial la última vez que estuve aquí.un buen rato decidí ir al cementerio hasta después de instalarnos.

Durante la noche y después de un rato de jugar Isaac se quedó dormido, mientras Trunks y yo aprovechamos el momento y le contamos a Goku todas las anécdotas familiares.

-Ya es algo tarde amor Me dijo Goku

-Si mejor vamos a dormir.

La casa tiene 3 habitaciones.

Trunks se quedó en la suya y yo junto a Goku y mi pequeño en la mía.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado la noche de la fiesta, mi cama, mis peluches, mi ropa, todo!

Sonreí al recordar como era mi vida antes de conocer a Vegeta.

-Estas bien Bul? Preguntó Goku

-Sí, es sólo que... Recordaba como era

-Te... Arrepientes de algo?

-No, no cambiaría nada

-Absolutamente nada?

-Bueno, hay una cosa...

-Qué?

-No me arrepiento de haber tenido a Isaac pero... Sospecho que físicamente será igual a Vegeta

-Eso sí, ni cómo negar que es su hijo...

-También es tuyo.

-Por supuesto que si!

Lo arropo y nos metimos a la cama

-A dormir mis amores. Murmure

**

 _-Bulma te lo dije... Eres sólo mía! Dijo Vegeta apuntándome con un arma_

 _-No! Contesté_

 _Goku y Trunks estaban atados, sin poder hacer nada, llenos de golpes y Vegeta cargaba a mi hijo..._

 _-Despídete de estos imbéciles.  
_

 _Cargo el arma y disparó contra mi hermano y mi prometido._

**

-Despierta Bulma ! Me gritó Trunks

-Ah? Dije un poco adormilada

-Estabas gritando y despertaste a Isaac.Añadió Goku

-Lo siento, tuve una pesadilla... Que hora es?

-Son las 8 de la mañana.

-Dormí mucho. Contesté

-No tanto amor. Dijo Goku

-Tengo que ...

No terminé la frase por salir de la cama rápido, me dirigí por mi ropa junto con la de Isaac y lo metí conmigo al baño.

Al salir me arregle como lo hago comúnmente y peine a mi bebé.

-Todo listo amor!

Le di un beso en la frente y salí de mi habitación.

-No vas a desayunar? Preguntó Trunks

\- No, ya me voy.

-Vamos contigo! Contestaron al mismo tiempo

-No!

-Pero mamá y papá estan...

-Adiós!

Di un portazo antes de que terminara de hablar y pedí un taxi.

Al llegar no sabía por dónde empezar a buscar así que pase por varias tumbas antes de llegar a las de mis padres...

-Hola ma... Hola pa...

Me aclare la garganta y seguí

-Les presentó a Isaac... Su nieto

Ahora me dirigí a mi hijo.

-Mira mi niño, aquí están tus abuelos Bonny y Alejandro. Tengo tantas cosas que contarles, una de ellas es que me voy a casar con Goku, el es un buen chico y quiere mucho a nuestro hijo... Me hubiera encantado que ustedes estuvieran ahí, además la buena noticia es que capturaron a Vegeta, nunca nos podrá volver a lástimar y si estoy aquí aparte de ustedes es por Yamcha... Tengo que encontrar su tumba. Les prometo que volveré pronto.

Puse un ramo de flores en cada tumba y fui a buscar la de mi ex novio.

Media hora después la encontré...

-Hola Yamcha, nos volvemos a encontrar... Tu sabes que siempre estuviste en mi mente y en mi corazón, yo te agradezco por enseñarme a querer, por todos esos buenos y malos momentos de nuestra relación, por intentar salvarme de Vegeta, por ir a buscarme, por irte, por todo! Me dolió mucho tu muerte pero entiendo que no puedo vivir en el pasado y en estos momentos prefiero tenerte como un bonito recuerdo, además ahora tengo un hijo y me voy a casar! El me hace muy feliz y lo amo... Donde quiera que estés se que me estás escuchando, así que gracias por haber formado parte importante de mi vida Yamcha...

Algunas lágrimas bajaron por mi mejilla al quedarme en silencio unos minutos.

-Hora de salir de aquí...

Deposite un ramo de flores y salí dispuesta a seguir con mi vida sin ningún tipo de interrupción... Ahora si no tendría excusas para ser completamente feliz 


	41. Chapter 41

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Capitulo 40 Fin**

 **Bulma**

-Lista? Preguntó Trunks entrando a la habitación

-No...

-Que pasa? Es tu gran día!

-Lo sé, es que estoy muy nerviosa!

-Todo saldrá bien, que puede pasar?

-Que el diga que no!

-Goku te ama... Nunca diría que no

-Ya estoy enloqueciendo!

-Sí hermosa!

Me tomo de las manos y me abrazó.

\- Te ves bien de traje. Comenté

-Tu te ves hermosa con ese vestido.

Esta vez no tenía joyería o un gran diseñó, era sencillo pero igual de hermoso.

Mi maquillaje era muy natural, llevaba una pequeña tiara y unas zapatillas plateadas.

-Vamos Bul! Me animo mi hermano

No es que vaya a ser una gran fiesta, de hecho ya no tenemos a mucha familia que invitar... Por lo que la gente que esta presente son socios de la empresa de Goku y amigos muy muy cercanos de ambos, nada lujoso, ni que llame mucho la atención.

Salimos del apartamento y subimos al auto en camino a la iglesia.

Al pequeño Isaac lo estaba cuidando su tía Bra hermana de Vegeta, sí ella también fue invitada y de seguro ya debe estar en la iglesia.

Al llegar Trunks me abrió la puerta y caminamos a la entrada.

-Tranquila nena. Me dijo

El sería quien me entregaría esta vez, la marcha nupcial sonó y las puertas del lugar de abrieron dejándome ver a el hombre que amaba esperando en el altar.

Todos sonreían y me miraban con asombro.

-Me voy a desmayar! Le susurre a Trunks

-No, no lo harás.

Me sostuvo por un instante y seguimos caminando por la alfombra roja.

Me puse aún más nerviosa cuando llegué junto a Goku.

Trunks le entregó mi mano a Goku, me dio un beso en el cachete y a el le dio un abrazo diciéndole:

-Cuidala!

Goku y yo chocamos miradas y nos sonreimos.

-Hermanos y hermanas! Estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la unión en cuerpo y alma de estas dos personas... Goku Son y Bulma Briefs. Dijo el sacerdote

-Estas temblando. Me susurró

-Lo siento...

Trunks y Bra nuestros padrinos de todo se acercaron junto con nuestro hijo y el sacerdote continuo.

-El matrimonio de dos personas que se aman, es eterno! Por lo tanto les hago la siguiente pregunta... ¿Goku Son tomas por esposa a la señorita Bulma Briefs?

-Sí, aceptó!

-Y usted señorita Bulma Briefs¿toma por esposo al señor Goku Son?

-Aceptó...

Hizo una pausa para que nos pusieran el lazo y luego nos entregarán los anillos.

-Pronuncien después de mi... Yo Goku Son

-Yo Goku Son

-Te tomo a ti Bulma Briefs

-Te tomo a ti Bulma Briefs

-Para amarte siempre, respetarte y atesorarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe...

-Para amarte siempre, respetarte y atesorarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Pronunció mientras me ponía el anillo

-Yo Bulma Briefs

-Yo Bulma Briefs

-Te tomo a ti Goku Son

-Te tomo a ti Goku Son

-Para amarte siempre, respetarte y atesorarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe...

-Para amarte siempre, respetarte y atesorarte en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe...

Le puse el anillo y el cura siguió.

-Si hay alguien que conozca algun impedimento para que no se lleve a cabo esta boda, que hable ahora o calle para siempre...

Nadie dijo absolutamente nada y terminó diciendo:

-Siendo así, por el poder que me da la iglesia los declararo marido y mujer... Lo que ha unido Dios que no lo separe el hombre, puedes besar a la novia.

Goku y yo nos fundimos en un gran beso y me cargo dando una vuelta por el aire.

-Amor! Le dije riendo

-Que pasa mi vida?

-Te amo! Le grité

El me bajo sorprendido y repartió besos por toda mi cara.

-Yo también te amo Bulma...

 _Horas más tarde..._

Aquí en el salón nos casamos por lo civil, el juez vino después de la boda religiosa y nos dimos el si ante el hombre... Ahora si no hay poder que nos separe!

El salón era muy pequeño y yo me encontraba bailando a lado de mi esposo y mi hijo.

Isaac sólo reía ante los gestos graciosos de Goku y nos movíamos torpemente en la pista.

Desde que comenzó la fiesta Trunks está pegado a Bra... Creo que entre estos dos hay algo!

Este día de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, pero saben que voy a disfrutar más?

La merecida luna de miel que tenemos Goku, Isaac y yo... Obviamente no iba a dejar a mi hijo de ningún modo y en los planes de mi ahora marido tampoco estaba hacerlo.

De pronto comenzó una canción conocida...

 _  
A Thousand Years_

 _Es la canción que baile con Vegeta en nuestra boda!  
_

-Todo bien amor? Preguntó Goku

-No... Esa canción...

-Que? Esta linda!

-Si pero...

-Pero nada!

Me abrazó junto con Isaac y bailamos así toda la canción.

De pronto escuché un ruido aturdidor, sentí que mi cuerpo era lanzado con fuerza y mis ojos cerraron con pesadez.

** 


	42. Chapter 42

**Esposa Comprada (Psicosis) - Epílogo (Psicosis)**

 **Narrador omnisciente  
**

Trunks bajo del auto y vio el letrero "Hospital psiquiátrico de New York" tan solo leerlo le daba escalofríos pero tenia que entrar, abrió la puerta y se dirigió a la recepción.

-Buenos días. Dijo nervioso

-Buenos días en que puedo ayudarle? Contesto la amable mujer

-Busco a Bulma Briefs.

Tecleo su nombre en la base de datos y le dijo:

-Tercer piso, cuarto 33.

-Gracias.

Camino al elevador y marcó el número tres, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba mas de lo normal, por cada piso que subía parecía aumentar su nerviosismo, hasta que llego al indicado. Bajo del elevador y se encontró a Vegeta.

-Que tal Vegeta? Saludo con un apretón de manos

-Que bueno verte por aquí, todo bien? Respondió Vegeta

-Si todo bien, como esta ella?

-Le hemos practicado muchos estudios pero todo apunta a lo mismo.

-Tiene forma de curarse?

-Me temo que no... Cada vez va empeorando mas, desde que llegó aquí sigue diciendo lo mismo.

-Que puedo hacer Vegeta? Preguntó el joven con lágrimas en los ojos

-Se que es duro para ti pero lo mejor es que se quede aquí, la seguiremos tratando y la cuidaremos bien.

-No existe nada que pueda curarla?

-Este padecimiento es mental, ningún medicamento ayudará con esto, te puedo asegurar que estará en buenas manos.

-Lo se, pero me es difícil creer que mi hermanita ya no es la Bulma que conocía.

-Fuiste a ver el psicólogo que te recomendé?

-Si, estoy tomando terapia para poder vivir con todo esto.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.

-Pero porque Vegeta? Porque a ella?

-Verás, lo que le ocurrió fue que al sufrir aquel accidente y pasar por esas pérdidas su mente comenzó a buscar formas de justificar lo que paso, cuando fue a verme y le pedí que tomara medicamentos se alteró mucho y empezó a repetir que no estaba loca, por desgracia el único "villano" por así decirlo, que encontró fui yo, por eso a mi me culpa de todo lo que le sucedió ...

-Y que hay con _Goku_ y su hijo?

-Otros doctores han analizado el caso y están casi seguros de que este chico es la soledad, casualmente cuando yo entro a su habitación ella recuerda los malos momentos que vivió junto a mí, cuando yo no estoy, aparece el chico que la quiere, el padre que crió a su supuesto hijo... Me entiendes?

-Si Vegeta. Trunks comenzó a llorar descontroladamente

-Trunks... Yo te recomiendo que hables con ella, explicale todo, desde un principio. Tal vez tu logres hacer que lo entienda y sería menos complicado su tratamiento.

-Puedo pasar a verla?

-Si, pero te advierto que lo que vas a ver y escuchar es muy difícil, debes de ser fuerte. Hizo una pausa y continuó.-Estaré del otro lado de la puerta por si me necesitas...

Abrió poco a poco la cerradura y vio a su hermana con una camisa de fuerza sentada en la cama con una terrible ansiedad.

Ella vio a Vegeta del otro lado de la puerta y artículo una cara de pánico hacia su doctor pero al ver que Trunks fue el único que entro desvío su mirada a el, sonrió al verlo y le pidió que se sentara a su lado.

-Como estas nena?

-Mejor cuando estás aquí, porque me dejaste? Trunks yo no estoy loca ... Lo que digo es verdad y nadie me cree! Vegeta es el que arruinó nuestras vidas!

-Tranquila, me dejas contarte lo que en realidad paso? Preguntó el chico con cierto temor

-Yo se lo que paso!

-Bulma, si me escuchas, te prometo que haré hasta lo imposible para sacarte de aquí si?

-Esta bien, te escucho...

-Mira...tu tenías una relación con Yamcha, el nunca te dejo, se iban a casar pero se enteraron que estabas embarazada y decidieron posponer la boda hasta después de que naciera el bebe, cuando tu terminaste la carrera decidimos festejar viajando a Los ángeles, en auto íbamos papa, mama, Yamcha, tu y yo. Era un viaje muy largo y todo iba bien hasta que en medio de la carretera una pipa llena de gas exploto, nuestro auto voló y mama, papa y Yamcha murieron al instante pero tu y yo nos salvamos, cuando llegamos al hospital nos dijeron que habías perdido al bebe y en los próximos días no querías comer, tampoco dormir, lo único que hacías era estar acostada llorando, estabas en una depresión muy grande nena... Y digo no es que para mi fuera fácil superar la pérdida de mis padres y mi cuñado pero lo tuyo fue peor, por eso conocimos a Vegeta... El es un prestigioso psiquiatra de Los Ángeles, al principio las consultas eran normales y trataba de hacernos entender lo que había pasado, yo fui superandolo, me canalizo al psicólogo, pero tu... Hermana, tu te aferraste a ellos y no los dejaste ir, te alejaste de todo mundo incluyendome, posteriormente comenzaste a decir que Vegeta intento tocarte y por eso te alejaste de el y ahora...

Suspiro

y espero unos minutos antes de seguir hablando

-... Ahora tu dices que Vegeta te compro en una subasta, que te casaste con el y te golpeaba, dices que el mato a papá, mamá y a Yamcha, pero eso no es lo más preocupante, nena, lo peor es que inventaste a un hombre, ese tal Goku...

-Yo no invente a nadie! Grito la chica atada por un suéter de fuerza

-Bulma por favor hazme caso! GOKU NO EXISTE ! Dijo el joven desesperado

-Si existe! El y yo tenemos una familia! Era tu amigo!

-No Bul... Ni el ni tu "hijo" existen!

Vegeta abrió la puerta y se dirigió a Trunks.

-Trunks, no tiene caso...

-Vegeta, ella no puede seguir así!

-Lo siento mucho... Pero se está alterando demasiado y los medicamentos no reaccionan bien en estos casos, debemos dejarla...

-Te odio Vegeta! Grito Bulma

-Vámonos por favor. Mencionó Vegeta a Trunks

Este sólo la miro con tristeza y le dio un beso en la frente

-Perdóname hermanita... Que daría yo por estar en tu lugar... Te amo mucho no lo olvides...

-No me dejes hermano! Contestó la joven llorando.- Créeme! Te está lavando la cabeza!

Trunks asintió y unas lágrimas cayeron por su rostro, aunque le costo trabajo salió de la habitación junto con Vegeta, se dirigieron a la salida y el hermano de Bulma hablo:

-Gracias por todo Vegeta...

-No hay de que

-Cuando puedo venír a verla?

-En dos meses... En unos días trataremos con nuevos medicamentos para controlarla, pero sinceramente puede tener efectos opuestos así que en dos meses seguro estará estable...

-Cuidala Vegeta...

-No te preocupes...

El joven subió a su auto y se retiró de aquel horrible lugar.

Mientras tanto en la habitación 33 del hospital...

Se encontraba Bulma recostada preguntándose cómo fue capaz de hacer todo eso.

Hasta que sintió una suave caricia en su espalda que la hizo darse vuelta.

-No estas loca mi amor...

Dijo Vegeta apareciendo de pronto en la habitación

-Que le hiciste!? Eres un monstruo... Dónde está mi hijo!?

-Nuestro hijo Bulma...

-Donde esta!? Repitió

-En mi casa... En donde siempre debió haber estado igual que tu. Dijo guiñandole el ojo

-Y Goku!?

-Bulma querida... Recuerdas lo que pasó aquella noche de tu fiesta con el imbécil ese?

-Se apagaron las luces y escuché un estallido muy fuerte... Es lo último que recuerdo.

-Te contaré el resto...

Se acomodo en un rincón de la cama y siguio

-... Mientras tu creías que yo iba a pasar el resto de mi vida en la cárcel y que tendrías una hermosa familia de comercial con el estúpido ese, yo tuve suficiente tiempo para pensar y organizar nuestro reencuentro. Así que puse manos a la obra... Crees que me iba a entregar tan fácil a la Policía?

La joven lo miro con confusión y este continuó

-Todo estaba planeado, lo único que faltaba era reunirlos a los 4 juntos para poder llevar a cabo esto y pumm... Decidieron casarse, era el momento perfecto por lo que no pude desaprovechar la oportunidad.

Escapé de la cárcel, me hice pasar por un mesero y coloque una pequeña bomba en una de las mesas del salón, aunque si eso no funcionaba los chicos estarían esperándolos afuera, afortunadamente todo salió bien y mi hijo junto con Bra no resultaron heridos... En cuanto a tu tonto hermanito Trunks, perdió la memoria gracias al gran golpe que se llevó, no me fue tan difícil darle algunas drogas y hacerlo creer en todo mi cuento este de el psiquiatra y si preguntas por el hijo de p**a de tu amante estaba muy grave en el hospital, cuando despertó ya era tarde, se encontraba en una camilla de este hospital para gente... Especial! Atado a una camilla recibiendo choques eléctricos... O que pensabas amor ¿que lo iba a matar? No, claro que no, ese infeliz se merece una tortura interminable. Ahora vez como me sirvió todo el dinero que tengo?

-De que te sirve tenernos aquí!? Dijo aquella joven llorando

-Ya te dije... Me complace torturarlo, en cuanto a ti hermosa Bulma, te tendré bajo mi cargo siempre amor! Te estaré vigilando y podremos estar juntos cada vez que quiera!

Bulma sólo lloraba y negaba todo con la cabeza, esto era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado.

-Mi hijo...

Fue lo único que logró susurrar

-Yo lo cuidaré bien! Soy su padre después de todo

-Vegeta! No me puedes hacer esto!

Gritaba Bulma descontrolada

Vegeta sacó una jeringa de su bata y la inyectó en una pierna.

-Si puedo nena y lo aré, no quisiste estar conmigo por las buenas y no me dejaste otra opción, ahora tengo que mantenerte así de drogada para que hagas todo lo que yo quiero.

Dijo esto último mirándola con perversión

-Pero hoy no amor... Tengo que ir a ver al pequeño Isaac .

Le dio un beso en la frente y salió sin antes decirle.

-Mañana nos vemos mi hermosa loca...

Las drogas que el farsante psiquiatra le había inyectado comenzaron a hacer efecto, sus pupilas se dilataron y cayó en un estado de pequeñas alucinaciones mientras trataba de luchar contra cada una de estas repitiendo una y otra vez las siguientes palabras:

-No estoy loca... No estoy loca... No estoy loca... No estoy loca... No estoy loca... No estoy loca... No estoy loca...No estoy loca... 

***FIN***


End file.
